Bleach: DxD
by DevilsZack00
Summary: Six months have passed since the battle against Aizen, but when the threat of a mysterious being strikes a world separate from ours, the Spirit King can only count on the savior of the Winter War: The Shinigami-Daigo Kurosaki Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1: The Return Of The Strawberry

**Hello everyone, let me introduce myself: I am DevilsZack00, an Italian with a hobby of writing; of roleplay and gdr. But leaving this out: Welcome to my first fanfiction on this site, namely ... * Drum roll * Bleach: DxD! I know, the name sucks, but it's temporary. I start by saying that Bleach *is* one of my favorite manga / anime, so expect many terms taken from Bleach, but rest assured that I am seeing myself Highschool DxD to avoid mistakes in this story.**

**First announcement: I already say which narrative arcs from DxD I will follow:**

**\- Rating Game narrative arc (Season 1)**

**\- Narrative arc of the clash with Vali (Season 2)**

**\- Narrative arc of the clash with Loki (Season 3)**

**Then, after these three narrative arcs, the two narrative arcs that I am conceiving will begin, which will culminate with an ending that (For now) I have not read in any fanfic crossover between these works.**

**Then here is the second announcement: I will not change anything in terms of relationships between the characters of DxD, except for only one character (No name for now ^^) so yes ... Issei x Harem. About couplings ... and Ichigo? Well ... he'll be with my favorite female character all over Bleach, but he'll find out towards the end of the first story arc.**

**Third announcement: I will use Bleach's Openings in each chapter (Sorry DxD fans, but I am not crazy about DxD's Openings) together with the OST and the endings.**

**Fourth announcement: Being Italian, I translate the fanfiction thanks to google translator so I'm sorry if there will be grammatical errors!**

**Last announcement: I will try to post at least three chapters every Wednesday and Friday every two / three weeks.**

**I have spent enough time ... Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Spoken_" : Voice of Zangetsu

"_**Spoken**_" : Voice of White Ichigo / Ogihci

"**Spoken**": Special move name

_'Spoken'_: Thought

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Return Of The Strawberry**_

_**(Somewhere, in an unknown place)**_

The cold breeze of the Hueco Mundo hit his face, allowing him to absorb those few but feeble Reiatsu particles possible. The figure sighed as he adjusted his cloak, how long had he been walking? Days, or years? The figure knew nothing, except one thing ... he had to keep walking in that infinite desert, after all he had a vital task: he carried on his shoulders, in fact, the dream of Aizen-sama ... but it was really his dream? The figure asked himself this question, until he stopped while he saw in front of him ... a little girl. The girl had long black hair, she was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress but above all she was producing an incredible reiatsu. The figure approached the girl, ready to seek answers, but their discussion was lost in the wind ...

_**(The "camera" shifts its attention to the top and, while filming the moon of the Hueco Mundo, the story logo appears, then disappears in a white light that blinds the screen, changing the scene and the subject)**_

The open window lets in a gentle night breeze into the room, relaxing the owner while he sleeps. The room looks simple: A brown wardrobe built into the wall contained the clothes and the futon for guests, the gray desk was next to the bed and above it there were various school books and, finally, there was the white bed and above the bed there was he found his sleeping owner.

He was a tall young man in pajamas and with pink skin, his hair was pointed and of a natural orange color. The young man's name was Kurosaki Ichigo, a high school student, 16 years old and he had two peculiarities: He could see ghosts and, above all, he was a Shinigami (God of Death). The reason for the "possessed"? Well, Ichigo lost his powers 6 months ago, during the final battle against Sosuke Aizen, the so-called "Traitor Shinigami".

At first Ichigo looked like he was getting used to losing his powers, however, in reality, he had been having strange dreams for days, and this was one of them.

_**(Dream of Ichigo and PoV)**_

Squeezing Zangetsu's hilt tightly, I started to carry it in front of me and, while my Reiatsu grew out of proportion, I brought my left hand over my right arm, to then inhale and repeat one of my favorite phrases: "Ban-"

_**(End of POV and dream)**_

"-Kai!" Opening his eyes abruptly, Ichigo jumped up from the bed as he gasped, then put a hand on his face for a few seconds. The ex-Shinigami-Daigo let his hand fall from his face, bringing it on one leg, then turning his gaze to the window, observing the night sky. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real... or not?" Ichigo thought, looking at the stars. Six months had passed, but from that day he never saw Rukia again ... his friends Shinigami, his companions, missed him very much. "Better go back to sleep ..." Ichigo murmured, then sighed and lay down, waiting for sleep to come back a few moments later, lowering his eyelids and bringing him into the world of dreams ... until he heard a laugh all too familiar, but when he opened the eyes, he found himself in the most unlikely place.

Meanwhile, while Ichigo dreamed, a mysterious figure watched the sleeping young man, then raised a hand towards him, illuminating him with a red light that swallowed the whole room, while one voice could be heard: "I hope that the King Spirit knows what it means if it doesn't work ... good luck, Kurosaki Ichigo ".

(PoV of Ichigo)

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by the light of the place but, when my eyes got used to the light, I looked surprised where I was: I was standing on the side of a purple skyscraper ... I was in my heart!

"Oss ~ King, how's it going?" - "How long, Ichigo" They said voices all too familiar behind me, making me turn. It was them ... it was Old Zangetsu and my Hollow.

"Guys ..." I raised a hand towards them, approaching slightly, about to cry ... they were my Shinigami and Hollow powers, they were my power.

"Hoi Hoi King, don't cry, after all we are not the only surprise of the day, get ready! AHAHAHA!" My Hollow said, laughing like a madman, while Old Zangetsu looked at me with his serious but protective gaze, then raised a hand and made an all too familiar weapon come out from under my feet: It was an absurdly big sword, without the hilt and the handle, with only one cloth on the handle that wrapped the whole sword ... it was my Zanpakuto: Zangetsu!

I looked at the Old Man with a surprised look, as if you were giving candies to a child, then receiving a positive nod with my head and taking the hilt with my right hand. When I took it, she immediately felt my Reiatsu come back, while my clothes changed into those of Shinigami ... it was a wonderful feeling!

"Zangetsu, I ... I ... thank you!" He only managed to say this, as Old Zangetsu looked at me, smiling slightly, as he began to disappear along with my Hollow. "Hey King, next time we meet ... don't be afraid of what's going to happen! AHAHAH!" The Hollow said, then disappeared, leaving me alone. Sighing, I carried Zangetsu behind my back as I began to disappear too. "Zangetsu ... I ... will not abandon you as I did against Aizen!". I said before I vanished from my inner world, hoping that the Old Man heard it.

(End of PoV)

When Ichigo opened his eyes, the morning light entered the room, completely illuminating it. After getting out of bed, Ichigo yawned slightly, then headed for the door and opened it, preparing for his usual awakening: his father's healthy ambush, ready to "fight" him ... but there was no such ambush.

"Old man…?" Ichigo asked as he left the room and stayed in his corridor. "Yuzu? Karin ...? O-Oi ... YUZU ?! KARIN ?! DAD ?!" Ichigo started to raise his voice, as he ran towards the floor below but, when he reached him, he stopped. In front of him stood a male figure dressed in a white Shihakusho with red outlines, with long brown hair gathered in a ponytail and with slightly dark skin. The figure turned, looking at Ichigo with his amber eyes, and then spoke. "You are finally awake, chosen by the Spirit King." He said, while Ichigo looked at him with a frightened and curious look "Chosen ... of the King ... Spirit?".

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**[* ~ Asterisk]**_

_**By Orange Range (Bleach OP 1)**_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_(The camera looks towards the sky while Ichigo dressed in his Shihakusho falls from it while he holds out a hand towards the camera)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_(A quick look at the various protagonists while having fun around: Issei spying Rias in the shower; Kiba sparring with Koneko and finally Asia having fun with Akeno)_

_**Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku**_

_**Monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku are naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku**_

_(Ichigo and all the members of the ORC (In their casual clothes) walk on the street, while the camera focuses one by one, framing their face and making their name appear next to them)_

_**jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru**_

_(The camera shows an empty street of Kuoh, framing Sirzechs against the wall, Azazel laughing while drinking a glass of wine and Vali looking at the sky)_

_**Hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku**_

_(For a moment it seems to frame Ophis and then immediately change the subject)._

_**Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE**_

_(The camera finally frames the mysterious hooded figure seen in the Hueco Mundo)_

_**Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima**_

_**toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made**_

_(You can see the ORC girls' figures heading to the left side of the screen, while Issei tries to follow them from the right side.)_

_**Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni**_

_**KIMItachi TEXT TO YEAH!**_

_(Ichigo thinks about blocking Issei, who punches him on the head, sending him to the ground. When he gets up, the young Issei gives a cry of pain)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_**inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**_

_**iroaseru - DON'T LIKE A FOOL ~!**_

_(In his Shinigami clothes, Ichigo unleashes Zangetsu and begins to fight against various Hollows and devils without a master, helping the members of the ORC in the fight)_

_**KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi**_

_**Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo**_

_(Vali smiles at the screen, then takes a spray can and uses it against the camera, coloring it red)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_**Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**_

_**Iroaseru - DON'T LIKE A FOOL ~!**_

_(The members of the ORC, together with Ichigo, relax in their seat: Issei lying with his head in Rias' oppai while Akeno teases him, Koneko eats a dessert, Kiba drinks tea, Asia tries to take Issei for himself (In vain, alas) and Ichigo instead observes his badge from Shinigami-Daigo)_

_**Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni**_

_**Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni**_

_(ORC members get up from their seats and head for the window, looking up at the sky with a big smile.)_

* * *

**Well, it's definitely a short chapter, I admit it. But rest assured that from the next you will enter the world of DxD! Or at least in part: 3**

**Here Zack, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getsuga Tensho!

**Hi**** guys****, here Zack and welcome to the second chapter of Bleach DxD! First of all, I only say one thing: Thanks! In just two days this story received 5 reviews (Two were Guest, so I was notified only in my email); 6 favorites; 11 followers and 450 views! I'm really happy, to the point that I can tell you that the first narrative arc begins between three chapters!**

**(I remember that I am Italian, so I'm sorry if you will find gramamic errors ^^)**

**Before wishing you a good read, however, I have to answer your reviews! Let's get started right away:**

**1- Guest 1: Thank you that this fanfiction interests you, I have many ideas in my head for this fanfic and I can't wait to use them!**

**2- AkaYnY: I am happy that you like the idea of POV! I hope you will continue reading this story: 3**

**3- pablo galvez: I think this story will amaze you**

**4- Aesir19: Eheh, neither, you will find out by continuing to follow this story!**

**5- Guest 2: I'm sorry I can only answer two questions, Gmail doesn't make me read the third, but now let's start with the first:**

**\- No, Ichigo will not replace the protagonists of DxD, so you will not see him fight against Vali or another villain, for this story I have created a rival villain for Ichigo, I hope you will like it when he appears!**

**\- As said in the first chapter, I decided that Ichigo will not be paired with any DxD girl for one reason only: I want to avoid at least altering the relationships between the characters. So no demon girl for Ichigo, I'm sorry if anyone thought I made a similar match for Ichigo.**

**Well, now that I have responded to the reviews, I can now say it: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getsuga Tensho!**

_**[* ~ Asterisk]**_

_**By Orange Range (Bleach OP 1)**_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_(The camera looks towards the sky while Ichigo dressed with his Shihakusho from Shinigami falls from it while he holds a hand towards the camera)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_(A quick look at the various protagonists while having fun around: Issei spying Rias in the shower; Kiba sparring with Koneko and finally Asia having fun with Akeno)_

_**Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku**_

_**Monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku are naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku**_

_(Ichigo and all the members of the ORC (In their casual clothes) walk on the street, while the camera focuses one by one, framing their face and making their name appear next to them)_

_**jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru**_

_(The camera shows an empty street of Kuoh, framing Sirzechs against the wall, Azazel laughing while drinking a glass of wine and Vali looking at the sky)_

_**Hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku**_

_(For a moment it seems to frame Ophis and then immediately change the subject)._

_**Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE**_

_(The camera finally frames the mysterious hooded figure seen in the Hueco Mundo)_

_**Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima**_

_**toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made**_

_(You can see the ORC girls' figures heading to the left side of the screen, while Issei tries to follow them from the right side.)_

_**Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni**_

_**KIMItachi TEXT TO YEAH!**_

_(Ichigo thinks about blocking Issei, who punches him on the head, sending him to the ground. When he gets up, the young Issei gives a cry of pain)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_**inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**_

_**iroaseru - DON'T LIKE A FOOL ~!**_

_(In his Shinigami clothes, Ichigo unleashes Zangetsu and begins to fight against various Hollows and devils without a master, helping the members of the ORC in the fight)_

_**KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi**_

_**Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo**_

_(Vali smiles at the screen, then takes a spray can and uses it against the camera lens, coloring it red)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_**Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**_

_**Iroaseru - DON'T LIKE A FOOL ~!**_

_(The members of the ORC, together with Ichigo, relax in their seat: Issei lying with his head between Rias' oppai while Akeno teases him, Koneko eats a dessert, Kiba drinks tea, Asia tries to take Issei for himself (In vain, alas) and Ichigo instead observes his Shinigami-Daigo badge)_

_**Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni**_

_**Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni**_

_(ORC members get up from their seats and head for the window, looking up at the sky with a big smile.)_

* * *

Ichigo stood watching the mysterious man as he tried to see if there were traces of his family around him.

"It is useless for you to look around, chosen by the King, you are no longer in Karakura. Welcome to Kuoh Town." Said the man who, moving a few meters, sat on the sofa in the room. "What the heck do you mean by" Kuoh Town "? Where is my family?" Ichigo asked as he followed the mysterious man with his eyes. "But above all ... who the hell are you?".

The man smiled slightly, then presented himself in a very noble manner. "Interesting question, Mr. Kurosaki. My name is Orochi, Orochi Mikura, and besides being a Shinigami in the direct service of the Spirit King, I was the one who brought you to this place. " The man called Orochi said and, continuing to receive dirty looks from Ichigo, continued to explain. "This world exists in parallel with ours, and by our means the Human World, the Soul Society and finally the Hueco Mundo. However, being separated from ours, this world did not suffer from the plague of the Hollows. "

"Wait a minute, Hollow? How can they exist if this world is not connected to the Hueco Mundo? " Ichigo asked, when he was silenced by Orochi who, yawning, resumed. "Because someone has altered reality, and therefore the Spirit King has decided to send a very special Shinigami: You" Orochi said pointing Ichigo with a finger. "You are the Chosen of the Spirit King charged with eliminating the threat of the Hollows and solving the source of the problem. That's why your family isn't in this house, understand? "

"But then ... why am I at my house?" The boy asked, observing Orochi who answered immediately. "Thanks to the efforts of the Spirit King, we managed to recreate your home in this world, albeit without the part used for the clinic."

"But my friends ... the school? My family?" Ichigo asked. "They have been warned of your mission and until you finish your mission, you cannot go back," explained Orochi, although he still had one last thing to explain, and Ichigo understood it. "Orochi-san, you still have one more thing to tell me, right?"

Orochi laughed slightly, and then immediately returned serious. "Exact. Tell me Kurosaki-san, do you believe in God or in Lucifer? ". Ichigo gave Orochi a confused look, "Uuhh ... I think not, why?". "Well, this world won't have Shinigami, but it still has a good deal of supernatural. I think you understand right? ". Ichigo thought about it for a few moments, and then realized. "Exactly Kurosaki-san, here Angels and Devils exist, and with them there is a third race called Fallen Angels. I think the name speaks for itself. "

Ichigo had his eyes wide because of the information and, while trying to find the right words, Orochi got up from the sofa and approached the Shinigami-Daigo, while taking something from the inside pocket of his Shihakusho. "Since there are no Shinigami in this world, I did not bring you your badge, but here is the solution" Orochi took a familiar object from Ichigo from his pocket: It looked like a package of candy for children in the shape of a blue tube, and on top of it was the head of a duck. It was the container of Soul Candy.

"These modified Soul Candy allow your body to enter its Shinigami form and return to normal form every time you ingest them. Don't worry, they will reform with your Reiatsu ... oh yes, you are still a student here too: To be precise, at Kuoh High School, you will find everything you need in the closet of your room ".

Ichigo took the container, then returned his gaze to Orochi. "Wait, what do you mean by" student "?". "Of course not? You are enrolled in school like any boy of your age, and tomorrow your lessons begin, understand? ". As soon as Orochi finished speaking, the two Shinigami sensed a very familiar feeling, followed by an inhuman cry.

_'Hollow ...' _thought Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, you better start working. The sooner it ends, the sooner it can return. " Orochi said, then turned around and started to fade away, "Good luck." That said, it disappeared.

"A-Wait, Orochi-san!" Ichigo raised his hand, but it was too late. Orochi was gone, but the feeling wasn't. "Tch ... if this is the only way to get back to protecting everyone-" Ichigo looked at the container, then placed it in front of his mouth and, pressing the button, ingested a red Soul Candy. As soon as he took it, his body lit up with a blue light which, disappearing immediately afterwards, revealed his Shinigami form. Bringing his right hand on Zangetsu's hilt, Ichigo inhaled. "-So let's do it!" As soon as he said it, Ichigo used the Shunpo, heading towards the area where the Hollow was located.

* * *

_**A few moments later ...**_

Ichigo, using the Shunpo, was approaching step by step towards the position of the Hollow, and now he could hear the sound of his cry ... along with human voices.

_'That damned man is attacking people!'_

Ichigo gritted his teeth and, with one last use of the Shunpo, he arrived at his destination. He was on the roof of an old school building and, looking around, he saw his target: The Hollow had a centaur shape, his skin was dark and very muscular and had long blades instead of his arms, on his chest he has the hole by Hollow and his white mask possessed a black spiral in the center of it.

Ichigo was about to speak when he noticed that the Hollow was fighting a group of boys: 4 girls and two boys. As Ichigo could observe, two of the four girls had a very ... developed body, that's it.

One of the two was dressed in a school uniform, had long crimson hair and black wings behind her back.

The other curvy girl, however, was dressed like a miko, had long black hair tied in a ponytail thanks to an orange bow. The two remaining girls, on the other hand, were much less curvy than the other two.

The former was also dressed in a school uniform, had short white hair and wore MMA gloves.

The second, however, was dressed in a nun's dress, had long golden hair and was intent on protecting herself with a green barrier (When he saw her, Ichigo saw Orihime's Santen Kesshun in her).

Instead, as for the two boys, both were dressed in school uniforms: The first had brown hair and was fighting with a strange crimson red object attached to his arm; the second one had blond hair and was attacking with a sword.

Alas, even if they were fighting, the Hollow was not feeling any blow, on the contrary, the more he attacked and the more he hit hard, injuring the boys one after the other ... Ichigo could no longer stand still. Ichigo left for the attack.

* * *

_**In that moment…**_

"GYAH!" The crimson-haired girl backed away from yet another attack by the monster, but was taken by the brown boy, shouting "Buchou!". "G-Thanks Issei, I'm fine," said the girl to Issei, then got back on her feet and giving orders to her companions. "Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Issei! Let's end this battle! ". His companions nodded. "**Yes Rias Buchou**!".

"Perfect, come on!" Rias raised his hands in front of him, starting to charge a sphere of red energy, while Kiba and Koneko went to the sides of the monster, hitting him in the paws. Akeno, as soon as Koneko and Kiba left, raised a hand to the sky and called for a lightning bolt that fell on the monster. As the lightning fell, Issei jumped towards the beast and, bringing his arm back, he felt a "BOOSTO!". As soon as he heard himself, Issei threw a powerful punch at the beast, causing him to back off a lot. Asia, however, took advantage of this moment to heal Rias' wounds.

"**Now Buchou**!".

"Wooooohhh !" Rias shouted, releasing the sphere towards the beast and hitting it in full, creating a huge explosion.

"It's-It's done! BE "Issei raised a punch in the air, while the others sighed. It is done, Issei was right.

"Come on, let's go inside." Rias said with a smirk, starting to head towards the clubhouse until ...

"**GRAAAAAWL !**" shouted the Hollow

Rias stopped and turned with a shocked look, like the rest of the club obviously. Looking at the area of the explosion, they saw that the smoke had cleared ... the monster was still alive! The previously injured legs were now returning to normal thanks to a strange white substance emitted by the monster himself ... and he was creating a sphere of red energy from the mouth, shooting it immediately afterwards.

"ASIA, A BARRIER!" Rias was ordering his bishop to create a defensive barrier for the blow, but Asia didn't move because someone saved him ...

A boy with pointed orange hair and dressed in a strange black kimono was turned towards them, turning his back on the monster. Rias was about to warn him of the blow but, when he arrived, he was mysteriously dispelled from the boy's back. "Yo! Are you okay? "The boy asked them.

Rias, like the rest of the ORC, could not find words for it and, as the monster started running towards the mysterious young man, the boy sighed as a blue light enveloped his back. "Leave it to me," he said, then turned to face the monster.

_**(Play "Number One - Ichigo's theme" / Ichigo PoV)**_

Putting my right hand on Zangetsu's hilt, I observed the Hollow. It reminded me of Nel because of the shape, but it wasn't her.

"Oi, it looks like you now have an opponent of your size!" I shouted towards the Hollow as I pulled Zangetsu from my back and held it with both hands and, putting my Reiatsu in the blade, I was getting ready to launch my technique after a long time.

**WRAAAAAAWWG**

**(Drop of the OST)**

"**GETSUGA** ..." I raised Zangetsu above me, preparing the blow, as I saw the Hollow approach.

3 ...

2…

1 ...

**GRAAAW**

The Hollow was close enough ...

"**TENSHO**!"

Lowering my blade, I threw a blue Reiatsu slash against the Hollow, cutting it in two.

The Hollow let out an inhuman cry as it began to split, emitting black particles.

_**(End OST)**_

As soon as I saw that the Hollow disappeared into black particles, I sighed and remounted Zangetsu behind my back.

As soon as I no longer heard the Hollow Reiatsu, I turned to the group of young people who looked at me in amazement and smiled and approached him.

_**(End of PoV)**_

The first to react was Koneko who, getting up, prepared to attack him if something happened ... but he could not expect that young man's hand rested on his head gently. "You look fine?" asked the young man, then left Koneko.

Rias sighed slightly, then slightly smiling at the boy. "Yes, we're fine, but who are you?" He asked observing the young man who answered almost immediately. "My name is Ich-" Ichigo stopped, then turned in a hurry, while a second inhuman scream was heard in the air.

"Another Hollow ..." murmured Ichigo, then started running towards the direction of the Hollow "See ya!" The young orange-haired Shinigami said, then disappeared thanks to his Shunpo, leaving the ORC that shouted at him to stop, without effect.

"Wait! Stop ... he's gone?"

Rias and the others saw the mysterious boy disappear in a flash ... and without using a teleportation circle!

Lowering his hand, Rias sighed. "... Akeno and Koneko, go find him tomorrow afternoon. He could be a Sacred Gear bearer. "Rias ordered, receiving a" Yes! " from the two girls.

_'It will be a long week ...'_ thought the young crimson-haired girl.

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**[Life is Like a Boat] (Bleach ED1)**_

_**By Rie fu**_

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**I never felt this empty before**_

_(Ichigo is lying on an immense lawn, intent on observing the night sky with all the stars, while a cheek lines his face)_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**_

_(All the stars in the sky begin to illuminate the sky more and more, and from them the memories of Ichigo begin to appear when he was in his world, during his life as a Shinigami)_

_**Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku**_

_**Odayakana hi mo**_

_(The memories begin to fade, and then leave room for the figures of the ORC members in this order: Rias who, moving a lock of hair from his face. Was teasing Issei, helped by Akeno and Asia, while Koneko and Kiba instead, they relaxed normally)_

_**Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de**_

_**Rope or terashidasu**_

_(Ichigo closed his eyes, while the image of Rukia who gave him the powers jumped into his mind. Ichigo opened his eyes, then got up from the lawn when he heard someone call him)_

_**Inori or sasagete**_

_**Atarashii hi o matsu**_

_(Ichigo turned to the voice, noting that the ORC members were calling him, waving their hands)_

_**Asayaka ni hikaru umi**_

_**They are hate made**_

_(Ichigo was surprised first, then sighed and smiled, starting to run towards them. At the point where he was before, his Shinigami-Daigo badge can be seen)._

* * *

**We are starting to enter the world of Highschool DxD ... and now, the preview of the next chapter!**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**Rias: "So you're the mysterious guy who saved us yesterday huh?"**

**Ichigo: "Probably ... it depends on what you want to tell me, Rias Gremory-senpai"**

**Rias: "Enter my peerage, Kurosaki Ichigo-Kun"**

**Ichigo: "... Your what?"**

**Ichigo: "You'll find out in two weeks: Wednesday February 26th! And now ... Let's go, ZANGETSU! BAN-KAI!"**


	3. Chapter 3: The new Student!

**_Hi guys, I'm Zack and welcome to the THIRD CHAPTER! Yeah, I thought I wasn't doing it in time and instead here it is! It certainly won't be the way I wanted it, but hey, at least I followed my basic idea. First of all I have to say THANK YOU! In just two weeks, this story has received more than 2,736 views; 13 reviews; 21 favorites and 38 followers ... and with only 2 chapters! Thanks guys, you are the best!_**

**_But, before wishing you a good read, I have two things to say:_**

**_1- I would like to apologize for not having found a beta-reader and, unfortunately, I am still using Google Translate ... sorry guys, by the middle of the second season I will try to solve the problem!_**

**_2- In the end I decided to release only one chapter every two weeks, but I will try to make it long!_**

**_And now ... Enjoy! (The reviews are at the end of the chapter, after the preview!)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Kurosaki Ichigo - The new student from Kuoh High School!**_

_**[* ~ Asterisk]**_

_**By Orange Range (Bleach OP 1)**_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_(The camera looks towards the sky while Ichigo dressed with his Shihakusho from Shinigami falls from it while he holds a hand towards the camera)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_(A quick look at the various protagonists while having fun around: Issei spying Rias in the shower; Kiba sparring with Koneko and finally Asia having fun with Akeno)_

_*** Musical Drop ***_

_(Same effect in the original theme, but instead of having Ichigo's main friends, here they are replaced by the members of the ORC but, when the logo appears, Ichigo observes the sky alone)_

_**Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku**_

_**Monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku are naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku**_

_(Ichigo and all the members of the ORC (In their casual clothes) walk on the street, while the camera focuses one by one, framing their face and making their name appear next to them)_

_**jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru**_

_(The camera shows an empty street of Kuoh, framing Sirzechs against the wall, Azazel laughing while drinking a glass of wine and Vali looking at the sky)_

_**Hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku**_

_(For a moment it seems to frame Ophis and then immediately change the subject)._

_**Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE**_

_(The camera finally frames the mysterious hooded figure seen in the Hueco Mundo)_

_**Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima**_

_**toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made**_

_(You can see the ORC girls' figures heading to the left side of the screen, while Issei tries to follow them from the right side.)_

_**Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni**_

_**KIMItachi TEXT TO YEAH!**_

_(Ichigo thinks about blocking Issei, who punches him on the head, sending him to the ground. When he gets up, the young Issei gives a cry of pain)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_**inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**_

_**iroaseru - DON'T LIKE A FOOL ~!**_

_(In his Shinigami clothes, Ichigo unleashes Zangetsu and begins to fight against various Hollows and devils without a master, helping the members of the ORC in the fight)_

_**KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi**_

_**Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo**_

_(Vali smiles at the screen, then takes a spray can and uses it against the camera lens, coloring it red)_

_**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_**Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**_

_**Iroaseru - DON'T LIKE A FOOL ~!**_

_(The members of the ORC, together with Ichigo, relax in their seat: Issei lying with his head between Rias' oppai while Akeno teases him, Koneko eats a dessert, Kiba drinks tea, Asia tries to take Issei for himself (In vain, alas) and Ichigo instead observes his badge from Shinigami-Daigo)_

_**Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni**_

_**Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni**_

_(ORC members get up from their seats and head for the window, looking up at the sky with a big smile.)_

* * *

_**A few hours after the fight against the Hollow ...**_

The room was very aristocratic: Green leather sofas with golden frames; a small table in fine wood; high-class upholstery; paintings with an exorbitant cost; a top floor and finally a desk also in precious wood ... it was the ORC room. Issei and Asia were sitting on one of the various sofas, intent on putting various flyers in bags, while Rias was sitting behind the desk. "Then we're going to distribute the flyers!" Issei said as he got up from the sofa with Asia, both smiling. The sunset lights were slowly fading, ready to make room for the night. "Wait" Rias got up, making a confused murmur "Uh?" by his two members of the Peerage.

"Didn't I tell you? Even though this was part of your training, handing out flyers is a familiar task. "The crimson haired Gremory explained, as she moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "So we don't have to deliver the flyers anymore?" A hopeful Issei asked, making both Asia and Rias smile as he resumed his explanation. "First of all you have to get a Familiar," he said, with a slight smile on his lips.

"F-Familiar?" The Pedestrian and the Bishop asked as the rest of the Club entered the room. "Exactly Issei, a Familiar is-" Rias began to explain, while the rest of the Club went to their favorite places, and then began to summon their families in so as to make Issei and Asia understand the explanation: Rias conjured up a kind of bat that turned for a moment into a girl with short black hair; Akeno summoned a green demon from the woods; Kiba ... nothing, since he was coldly treated by Issei while Koneko finally summoned in his arms a white kitten named "Shiro". "Familiars are useful for delivering messages, finding things and supporting you." The crimson-haired girl explained with a slight smile on her face.

Asia looked at her Senpai with a shy look "Er, how do you get a Familiar?" The ex-nun asked but, before Rias could answer, the door of the Club opened, and from it entered a group of boys and girls dressed in a shapeless school, led by a slightly older girl: She was a young girl in school uniform, she had short black hair, purple eyes, black eyeglasses, white skin, a fairly prosperous breast. That girl was Sona Sitri, president of the school board of Kuoh High School and above all heir of the Sitri clan, one of the demonic clans with pure blood.

"A-Are you ... ?!" Issei observed Sona's presence in amazement, while Asia instead observed her wondering about her identity. "Issei, who is that person?" Asia asked, as she moved behind the Pawn, slightly shy and tense. "You are the president of the student council of the school: Shitori Sona-senpai! No wait…the whole Council is with you! "

Rias looked at the Council entrance with a slight smile, "What are you doing here, Sona?" Rias asked, letting Sona answer. "A simple greeting, since we both have new members of our Peerages." "New members? But then you- "Issei was amazed, but Akeno thought about the situation. "Her real name is Sona Sitri, and she is a High-ranking demon and Heir of the Sitri Clan."

Issei raised an eyebrow doubtfully towards Akeno, "Are there any other demons in this school?" He asked, while a boy from Sona's group took a step forward. The boy was as tall as Issei, he was dressed in the Council uniform, he had blue eyes and blond hair up to his neck. "Rias-senpai, by chance didn't you tell him about us? But it is strange that he did not perceive the presence of other demons "The boy was about to continue, but was verbally reprimanded by Sona. "Saji, our families don't get involved in their own business," Sona said as she kept her eyes closed.

"You are the new member who recently joined as secretary, and if I'm not mistaken you are from 2-C ..." Issei watched Saji as Sona introduced him. "Saji Genshirou, Pawn," said the heir of the Sitri clan. "They are Issei Hyoudo, Pawn and Asia Argento, Bishop," said Rias, introducing his new companions.

"Eh, are you also a Pawn? And we're even from the same year! " Issei said happily, observing the other Pedestrian who, however, seemed more disappointed than happy. "I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverse trio hurts my pride." Saji's tone was slightly annoyed and disappointed, causing a "Bastard!" As a reaction. from Issei, but in the end Saji continued to speak, "I heard you still distribute flyers, but I already have the opportunity to get a Familiar!".

"You bast- Just a little while ago Rias-Senpai told me that I can take a familiar too! " Issei looked at Saji with a defiant look, but that was completely eliminated by Sona's question. "Were you going there too?" He asked, turning to Rias. "Yeah, we wanted to go next week, even though he's available once a month ...". Rias looked down, thinking about it, then snapped his fingers and looked at Sona. "Do we want to talk about it alone? I would also have to talk to you about something very serious ... ". Rias said, causing an "Eh?" by Sona ...

_**Two hours later…**_

The moonlight entered in the ORC room thanks to the window, illuminating it together with the golden candelabra lit, allowing the two girls a better view. Rias and Sona were sitting in front of each other, while on the table there were two cups of hot tea. Taking the cup of tea, Rias started the discussion. "So you don't know anything?" She said, then took a sip of tea from the cup, watching Sona.

Sona stood with her arms folded as she nodded. "Exactly, we don't know anything about these hole-in-the-chest monsters" …I've looked for information in every book in the underworld, but nothing. Same thing for that boy, there are no Sacred Gears similar to the over-sized sword." and then she's sighing and eventually drinking tea from their cup too. "Anyway Rias: What kind of challenge did you have in mind?" Sona asked, reminding the crimson-haired girl of the reason for Sona's presence.

Rias put the cup on the saucer placed on the table, "Oh yes, my idea was a challenge to ... Tennis!" Rias exclaimed, leaving Sona stunned for a few moments. "You said ... tennis, didn't you?" Asked Sona, who was looking confusedly at Rias.

"That's right, a 2 vs 2 game in Tennis. It's a great way to challenge us without using magic, right? I will play together with Akeno." Rias explained with a slight smile. Sona nodded, accepting the challenge "I understand, then I will play with Tsubaki". Said the Sitri heir as she stood up, ready to take his leave.

"Ara? Are you already leaving?" Rias asked, intrigued by the gesture of her friend / rival. "Unfortunately yes Rias, I have to wake up early tomorrow to receive the newcomer," Sona said as she headed for the door.

Rias raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what Sona just said, "Newcomer? Who is it?" She asked, watching Sona turn to her. "He is a boy who will be part of the 2A class tomorrow, and his name is-"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in a street of Kuoh Town ...**_

Ichigo wiped his sweat from his forehead as he was returning home. It was from that morning that he was eliminating Hollow, he couldn't even have lunch! However, Ichigo had now arrived in the alley near his home and, during the various battles with the Hollows, he had taken the opportunity to learn the streets of Kuoh Town. At this time his house was located, thanks to the powers of the Spirit King ... maybe ... anyway, his house was 3 minutes from the park and 10 from the school, it was quite comfortable.

Ichigo looked up and, sighing, I look at the slightly starry sky. 'And to think that I also have school tomorrow ...' thought young Shinigami as he walked but, immersed in his thoughts, Ichigo did not notice the figure who was walking from the opposite direction to his.

The figure was a young boy tall up to his shoulders, his hair was black, his right eye had a purple pupil while his left eye had a white bandage covering him and the skin was clear. He was dressed in a black T-shirt, trousers and shoes, with a black leather jacket as well, while walking, he used a white walking stick. A few seconds of walking and ... stuck! The two boys collided, but nothing serious.

The first to apologize was Ichigo who, smiling nervously, bent slightly, "Oops, sorry, I was distracted" the young Shinigami apologized to the boy who, for his part, apologized in turn. "No no, it was my fault." The two looked at each other for a moment ...

**Pfffft!**

The two held back a chuckle because of the scene, then took their leave and headed in two opposite directions but, while Ichigo had now moved away, the boy had stopped, turning to the direction taken by Ichigo.

* * *

_**(Shared moment: Sona - Mysterious Boy)**_

At the ORC headquarters, Sona watched Rias, smiling slightly, ready to reveal the name.

The mysterious boy smiled slightly, then slightly opened his jacket, letting his pendant be visible to people: It was a small wooden pendant with the symbol of a stylized skull ... but not a simple skull ... it was the same skull that was on the Shinigami Daigo Badge.

Although in different places, Sona and the mysterious boy said the name at the same time.

_"Kurosaki Ichigo ..."_

_**(End of shared moment)**_

* * *

_**A few hours later ...**_

Ichigo had gone home and, after washing and having dinner, had gone to sleep, ready for tomorrow ... but he didn't know that someone wanted to talk to him.

"Ichigo ..." the voice of a slightly older man rang in his sleeping mind, although it was weak to hear at the time.

_"Ichigo ... Ichigo!"_ The voice became more insistent and, when Ichigo decided to reopen his eyes, he was no longer in his room: he was sitting on the surface of a purple skyscraper and, standing on the flag pole, Old Zangetsu was standing while he watched Ichigo.

_"Ichigo!"_ Zangetsu said a fourth time, calling him to himself. "Old Zangetsu? What's going on?" Ichigo asked, confused as to why he was calling. _"Don't you heard it ...?"_ Zangetsu asked Ichigo, as if he was mad at the time and Ichigo was the healthy person.

"Hear ... what? I really don't feel Zangetsu," Ichigo replied as he watched Zangetsu sigh. _"Then it's all right ..."_ The Zanpakuto murmured, as it began to vanish into thin air, followed by Ichigo. "W-Wait, what do you mean? Old Zangetsu!" Ichigo raised a hand towards Zangetsu but, when he thought he was close enough, the sight turned black and, when he regained it….

* * *

_**The next morning, Kurosaki's house ...**_

_**BEBEBEBEP! BEBEBEBEP!**_

Ichigo opened one eye as he turned off the alarm clock, then got out of bed and yawned. _'What the heck was old Zangetsu talking about ...?'_ Ichigo wondered as he left the room, preparing for the day.

First of all, after preparing the school bag, he started by going to the bathroom, washing his face and teeth thoroughly, and then dressing in the school uniform. It wasn't like Karakura's, but it had its own style. After washing, getting dressed and taking the bag, Ichigo went down the stairs and started preparing a quick breakfast: Toast and jam ... unfortunately he is not as good in the kitchen as his sister Yuzu.

Ichigo smiled wistfully as he thought about his family, but eventually pushed that thought away: It was enough that he solved the problem in this world and then he could come back ... easy right?

Ichigo observed Sona, "Could it be, are you instead?" He asked with a smile on his lips even though, in reality, since entering the school he had seen far too many girls. Sona smiled at the young Shinigami, and then held out his hand to him. "My name is Shitori Sona and I'm the Student Council President. Nice to meet you, Ichigo-san. "He introduced himself, letting Ichigo listen to her presentation. "Nice to meet you Sona-senpai, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo".

"Well Ichigo-san, if that's not a problem for you-" Sona, after the handshake, she turned and started heading towards the east corridor "-Follow me, I'll introduce you to your professor." She said, while Ichigo obeyed her order. "Your class is 2-C, the same as a board member. I hope you settle down. Now I introduce you to the professor, "said Sona, then she stopped in front of the teachers' room, followed by Ichigo. Sona knocked twice and, a few seconds later, the door opened and a fairly young woman came out of it, she hardly seemed to be 35 years old. Her skin was clear and, with her brown eyes, small black-rimmed glasses, short black straight hair and her formal outfit, she was considered a beautiful woman.

Sona and Ichigo bent down, respectfully greeting the woman who, in return, smiled slightly at the two. "Good morning Sona-san, is he?" Asked the teacher, receiving a "Yes" from Sona. The woman smiled slightly at Ichigo, and then introduced herself "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am Ookumo Shinobu, and I am your responsible teacher for this year" She said, letting Ichigo smile nervously "P-Pleasure ...".

"Well, I wish you a good day then, goodbye Ookumo-sensei, Kurosaki-san" Sona smiled slightly, then she left. "Well well, if you are ready Ichigo, let's go to class" Ookumo smiled at Ichigo and then went to class, followed by Ichigo who said a certain "Yes!" ...

* * *

_**A few hours later ...**_

Ichigo yawned as he walked to the school's Sports Grounds. Ever since he introduced himself, Ichigo had been running away from the girls in his class who were chasing him from all sides.

_'They look like Harpies ...'_ Ichigo thought that he stopped, watching a crowd gathered towards the tennis court. Intrigued, Ichigo approached, noticing four girls (Very popular, since there was an incredible cheer) playing a 2vs2 game ... the problem is that Ichigo recognized that one of the four girls was Sona-senpai and his opponents were the girls he had saved from the Hollow the day before!

Unlike the rest of the students who shouted "Rias-sama!" or "Sona-senpai!", Ichigo was not so interested in the end and eventually started to move away, and he did it because he knew that a certain boy considered the "Prince Charming of Kuoh High School" and the known girl "Loli-Mascot of the Kuoh High School" had seen him and were following him, without approaching him until, a few minutes later, Ichigo headed towards the roof of the school.

After he arrived on the roof, Ichigo stood still watching the sky, while his right hand was in his pocket and clutched the Soul Candy. After a few moments, Ichigo sighed and turned to the door, the only access available. "Come out, I noticed you right away." Shinigami Daigo said, while Yuuto and Koneko came out of the "hiding place" with their hands raised in peace.

"Wow, you see you're strong" Yuuto congratulated Ichigo, chuckling slightly while Koneko said a "boy ... powerful" stoically. Ichigo recognized the two boys he had saved and, sighing, left the Soul Candy. "Come on, what would you like from me?" Ichigo asked, letting Yuuto explain the situation instead of Koneko, "Well ... our Buchou wanted to thank you in person for yesterday but you know, you're pretty quick ... hey. It's okay if we meet after school at the old man school building? Just instead of going out of the gate turn left and you see it immediately "A smiling Yuuto asked Ichigo.," Mh ... alright, I'm in. " Ichigo nodded, letting Yuuto and Koneko cheer ... or rather, only Yuuto did, Koneko instead said a simple "... Hurray ...".

"See you later! See ya!" Yuuto said goodbye to Ichigo and went through the door, the same thing for Koneko. Ichigo sighed slightly, shaking his head and then going off the roof as he said a simple "Boy oh boy ...". He did not know that, meanwhile, in the sky and above all standing there was a figure completely dressed in white was observing the scene, giggling slightly, "**Ku-Kuro ... saki Ichigo**" murmured the mysterious figure who disappeared suddenly.

* * *

_**A few hours later, at the end of lessons ...**_

Rias was sitting on a sofa with Koneko while Yuuto was standing. While the ticking of the clock marked the seconds, Yuuto sighed slightly but, before he could open his mouth, the door opened and the three turned. Ichigo entered the door and yawned slightly, he was quite tired.

"Welcome, our savior. Allow me to introduce ourselves and thank you-" Rias stood up and, with a smile, held out a hand to Ichigo as he introduced the members present at that moment. "-I am Rias Gremory, he is Yuuto Kiba and instead she is Koneko Toujo. Are you instead?". Ichigo shook Rias's hand and, after hearing the presentation, spoke, "Nice to meet you Rias Gremory, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and quiet, no formalities." The orange-haired boy said as he released Rias's hand.

"Perfect! Are you a long talk guy or a-" Before Rias could continue, Ichigo instantly said "Short talk"

'Wow ... quick to answer' Rias mentally said that, after smiling slightly, he sat down, inviting Ichigo to do it (which he accepted). "So Kurosaki-kun ... are you a Sacred Gear carrier?" Rias looked at Ichigo with a serious look, but that was reciprocated by a very confused look by Ichigo, "Sacred ... what?".

"..."

"EH ?!"

The general reaction of the three was the same, and that surprised Ichigo ... Orochi had forgotten to tell him something? "Sure ...? Isn't that sword a Sacred Gear?" Rias asked, though her hopes, being low, made her stammer. "Um ... yes? I'm sure Zang- my sword isn't a Sacred-i mean, that thing." Ichigo said, letting Rias sigh weakly ... wait, "Zang -?" ... what was he keeping hidden? "So what is it ... in fact, what **are** you and what was that monster you defeated yesterday and how can they be defeated? You look like an expert about it." Asked the heir of the Gremory while watching Ichigo.

Ichigo scratched his head, it was a tense situation, "Well ... for the first question: I am a human ... particular here ... while that monster, indeed, **those** monsters are the Hollows and their weak point is the mask." Ichigo explained as the three ORC members nodded when Ichigo finished explaining.

"I understand ... listen to Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Rias looked at Ichigo, with slightly pleading eyes. "Sure," Ichigo replied almost instantly, letting Rias's spirits rise. Rias got up and, as he did so, his devil's wings sprouted from his back "Enter my peerage Kurosaki Ichigo!".

Ichigo looked at Rias confusedly ... and the problem wasn't the wings, "... What?"

* * *

**_[Life is Like a Boat] (Bleach ED1)_**

**_By Rie fu_**

**_Nobody knows who I really am_**

**_I never felt this empty before_**

_(Ichigo is lying on an immense lawn, intent on observing the night sky with all the stars, while a cheek lines his face)_

**_And if I ever need someone to come along_**

**_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_**

_(All the stars in the sky begin to illuminate the sky more and more, and from them the memories of Ichigo begin to appear when he was in his world, during his life as a Shinigami)_

**_Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku_**

**_Odayakana hi mo_**

_(The memories begin to fade, and then leave room for the figures of the ORC members in this order: Rias who, moving a lock of hair from his face. Was teasing Issei, helped by Akeno and Asia, while Koneko and Kiba instead, they relaxed normally)_

**_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de_**

**_Rope or terashidasu_**

_(Ichigo closed his eyes, while the image of Rukia who gave him the powers jumped into his mind. Ichigo opened his eyes, then got up from the lawn when he heard someone call him)_

**_Inori or sasagete_**

**_Atarashii hi o matsu_**

_(Ichigo turned to the voice, noting that the ORC members were calling him, waving their hands)_

**_Asayaka ni hikaru umi_**

**_They are hate made_**

_(Ichigo was surprised first, then sighed and smiled, starting to run towards them. At the point where he was before, his Shinigami-Daigo badge can be seen)._

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_Raiser: "How long, my dear sweet Rias!"_

_Rias: "Raiser ?! What are you doing here ?!"_

_Raiser: "See you in 10 days Rias ... get ready to lose at your Rating Game!"_

_?: "Make me your Associate ... let me fight Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_Issei: "Please Ichigo ... tell me the secret behind your strength, your determination!"_

_The next chapter: "Let's train for the Rating Game! DRESS BREAK!" will be released on Wednesday 11 March!_

_"Come on Zangetsu ... Let's show them our true power!"_

* * *

**Perfect, how did you find the chapter? I know, there was no action scene but don't worry, the real story will begin from the next chapter! And now ... the reviews!**

**Guest - Questioner: Really ...? I did not know, thanks for the advice ^^, I will try to try with the next review!**

**However correct, it was very intuitive that Ichigo will help him but he won't become a devil.**

**Atchoum35: I will: 3**

**Kydomos: When I first came up with this story, I decided not to give Ichigo his Shinigami Daigo badge. Unfortunately it was useless in the world of DxD, in fact, it only created problems (See Bleach: Memories of Nobody to be clear) ... think how much the hospital fees cost xD**

**Guest: And what can I say? "Thanks" for this "positive" criticism ...? If you don't like it, write it yourself? * Technically I wrote it in the first chapter: "Issei x Harem" ... ***

**Zachdheart: Thanks Zach for your two reviews, unfortunately even this chapter has not found a beta-reader, I'm sorry ... I will take back those points, don't worry!**

**Guest-Questioner (Again!): Now that I can read the remaining two questions I can answer you!**

**1- Ichigo will not join with either Peerage, he has regained his fighting skills (Together with a very small surprise). His maximum will be to help Rias as an Associate (ie a kind of collaborator)**

**2- I know, in fact I am planning comic situations since Ichigo, of Christianity, knows nothing xD**

**AkaYnY: I will try to make each chapter longer and longer, and hey, the openings will change: 3. And then no, thanks to you ... indeed no, thanks to ALL of YOU who follow this story!**

**Priyanshujuneja140: Eheh who knows? : 3**

* * *

**Wow ... it's 10 PM ... and I'm tired ^^, I wish you all a good week!**

**Here Zack, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Train!

_**Hi guys, it's always me, Zack, and here's the chapter! **_

_**As always, before reading the chapter, I remember that this chapter has also been translated with the use of Google Translate, so I am sorry if there are * PALESI * grammatical errors ... in any case, in a few days I will make an announcement for the next fanfics, whether they are one-shot or regular stories! **_

_**To get some information, go to read my account profile, I wrote the basic information ^^. Anyway, I wish you a good read and see you at the end of the chapter for the current reviews and statistics of the story, Enjoy !**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Let's Train for the Rating Game!**_

_**[D-Tecnolife] (Bleach OP 2)**_

_**By UVERworld**_

_**Ienai itami kanashimi de**_

_**kizutsuita kimi yo**_

_(On the roof of Kuoh High School there are red chess pieces, together with the badge from Shinigami Daigo. The camera begins to approach the pieces and the Badge, while they take the form of Ichigo and the members of the ORC)_

_**Kise nai kako mo seoi atti ikou**_

_**Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de**_

_(The camera then begins to pass through the group, framing their faces while they are intent on observing the sky, then framing Rias who observes the sky, then raises his hand towards it, melancholy)_

_**WOOOOOOOAH!**_

_(The camera heads towards the sky, while the story logo appears (Bleach's logo with the phrase "DxD" written in Bleach's font under it), and then disappears)_

_**Tsunai from kimi no te wo**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The faces of Raiser, Grayfia and the masked figure appear, only to disappear in a white light)_

_**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na**_

_(The camera frames the house / villa in which the protagonists reside while training)_

_**Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**_

_(The camera moves to the woods next to the house, showing Ichigo and ORC members as they train)_

_**Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare**_

_(At one point, while Ichigo trained with Yuuto and Koneko and Rias trained with Akeno and Asia, Issei moved away, hiding behind a tree while barely holding back tears)_

_**Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte**_

_**Kimi wo mitsuke dasu**_

_(An earthquake shakes the area and, after our heroes got up, the scene had changed, they show that pillars of rock rise from behind the house and on each of them are the members of Raiser's peerage and the masked figure but, at some point, the figure pulls a katana from his side and, with great speed, collides with the Zangetsu of Ichigo, breaking the ground and raising it, dividing Rias and the others into small groups of 2)_

_**Ienai itami kanashimi de**_

_**kizutsuita kimi**_

_(Issei begins to run ahead of himself with Yuuto and, after calling the Red Dragon Gauntlet, hits a member of Raiser's peerage, then touches two other enemies (females of course) and, snapping his fingers successively, activates the Dress Break, stripping her opponents, while Yuuto fights against Raiser's knight)_

_**Mou warae nai nante**_

_**Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de**_

_(Akeno and Asia launch lightning, healing and barriers while fighting against the Queen and Bishop of Raiser)_

_**Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto**_

_**Subete ni imi ga aru kara**_

_(Rias and Koneko, meanwhile, fight against Raiser. Koneko tries to hit his opponent with his right fist, but is kicked away by Raiser. Rias, as soon as Koneko is kicked off, heads towards Raiser while preparing a crimson sphere of destructive energy but, as long as he could attack him, Raiser smiled at her and, hitting her in the abdomen, he pushed her away, then loaded and launched a fireball)_

_**Ima wa are mama de ii**_

_**Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou**_

_(To block Raiser's attack comes Issei who, with his arm with the Gauntlet raised, blocks the blow and then smiles slightly, ready for the challenge against the Phoenix)_

_**WOOOOOOOAAAAAH!**_

_**You and me, two are spoken**_

_(Meanwhile, in the tiny "arena" created by the clash between the masked man's katana and Zangetsu, Ichigo and the man are continuing to fight and, after yet another clash between the two blades, Ichigo attacks the figure with a powerful Getsuga Tensho)_

_**WOOOOOOOAAAAH!**_

_**itsuka wakari aeru kara**_

_(Above the fighting zone, the camera frames a laughing figure while watching the Rating Game)_

* * *

Ichigo was looking at Rias with a confused look, not understanding anything about the situation. He needed a summary: First point ... Rias **have** black wings like a ... devil, from what he seemed, but after Yoruichi revealed his true identity long ago, a pair of wings were not a problem for Ichigo, he had already seen the absurd; Second point ... what the hell were those words and what do they mean? Peerage? Sacred Gear?

"So Ichigo? Do you accept the offer to become a member of my Peerage? " Rias approached Ichigo, watching him as he waited patiently for an answer. "Wait a minute Rias, explain to me why you call my sword" Sacred Gear "and what do you mean by" get into my Pee-what's his name? " Ichigo asked as he raised his hands, trying to ask for explanations.

"... Eeeeh?" Rias sighed and, massaging his head lightly, sat down. "Okay ... listen to Ichigo, millennia ago God created artifacts as part of his system for performing miracles on Earth. They were artifacts that, after merging with the user, gave special abilities or powers ... that's what "Sacred Gear" are, understand? " Rias was watching Ichigo who, for his part, nodded, making the Gremory heir girl smile.

"Perfect, now the Peerage ... you know chess right?" Rias asked, receiving a "Yes" from Ichigo. "Very well, then it's easier to explain it to you: After the Great War, Beelzebub created these objects or-" While explaining, Rias made a chess piece appear in his hand: a red King "-I Evil Pieces. These chess-based pieces are commonly given to high-class pure-blooded Devils, so that they can gather their servants and beyond, allow you to make a person a "Reincarnated Devil", or can be reborn as a low-class Devil. In summary: A Peerage is a group of Devils who have one Evil Piece each. I am the King, Yuuto is a Knight and Koneko is a Rook. "

Ichigo stood with folded arms, reasoning about the explanation and, while he closed his eyes, asked "Mh mh I understand, so in practice you wanted to bring me back to life like a Devil, right? "Right, then do you accept?" Rias joined hands in hope, praying Ichigo for a yes ... which did not happen, since Ichigo took the table and threw it into the air shouting "OBVIO CHE NO!" (On the table appears a sheet that reads: "Use it only for comic interludes"), wonderful Yuuto and Koneko who looked surprised at the scene and then prepared to fight if needed. After the table fell to the ground, breaking, Ichigo got up and, returning with folded arms, observed the three. "I'm sorry, I won't throw my humanity into the Abyss just for you. To hell with the Sacred Gears and the Evil Pieces, I don't accept the offer! " Ichigo shouted with conviction, even though inside he knew it was a half lie ... after all, his Hollow could be considered a "Devil", couldn't he?

Rias sighed as Yuuto approached Ichigo smiling slightly. "We understand your choice, but at least could you help us from time to time?" He asked, offering him a hand that was held by Ichigo. "Of course, you are also good enough with the sword from what I saw" He affirmed and then looked at the window ... and noticed the timetable "Heck, it's very late, I have to go!" Ichigo hurried to get his school bag, but then turned and, smiling slightly, greeted the three members of the ORC with a wave of the hand "See you guys tomorrow". After that, Ichigo took his leave.

Rias sighed and stood up, heading for her desk as Koneko approached her. "Ichigo-senpai ... will you join us ...?" He asked in his usual stoic voice, while Rias shook his head. "He is very determined ... perhaps more determined than Issei." As soon as he said that, the door of the clubhouse opened, while Issei's voice was heard saying "We have arrived!".

* * *

_**A few minutes later ...**_

'_Reincarnated Devil uh ... in a way, it reminds me of Hollowfication'_ Ichigo thought remembering "the other guy" as he walked through the streets of the neighborhood, letting the last rays of the sun hit his orange hair, leaving Ichigo with the feeling of when he returned home after school ... yes, he was missing Karakura Town.

While Ichigo continued to walk, the young Shinigami noticed a man intently looking at the window of a liquor store with great interest: The man is tall, giving the impression of being twenty years old, his build is normal, he has black hair with a golden fringe and also has a black goatee. He is dressed in a long reddish V-neck coat with a wide open high collar that opens to the hem. The long coat also appears to have two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands on the wrist and the other two near the elbow. Finally, the man wears gray trousers and brown shoes.

Ichigo paid no attention to the man and, as he passed him, the man turned to look at the orange-haired young man. "Aren't you too much for our world, boy?" Ichigo's eyes widened, impressed, and then stopped and turned to the man who, oddly enough, smiled. "Y-you ... how do you know?" Ichigo raised a hand to his pocket, preparing to take a Soul Candy but, as the movement began, the man quickly raised his hands. "Slow down slow down! I'm not looking for fighting, it's just that your energy is clearly foreign to this world, here- "The man smiled slightly, holding out a hand to Ichigo. "- The name's Azazel, nice to meet you," said Azazel as Ichigo watched him suspiciously. "... Kurosaki Ichigo" He said, as he stood with his arms folded, without shaking hands with Azazel who, on the other hand, laughed slightly as he retracted it. "You can trust me, don't worry, after all I think you're here to eliminate the" Hole Masked ", right?".

"Hole Masked?" Ichigo asked, never having heard that name, although he was suspecting he was talking about the Hollows. "They are mysterious masked monsters that have a hole in their chest, hence their temporary name." Azazel said but, before he could say anything, Ichigo stopped him, "I bet you want to ask me a favor to eliminate those monsters, right?". "Well, I can't say otherwise ... well, I just wanted to ask you if you would be available to help me in the future. How about Kurosaki? " A smiling Azazel said as he observed Ichigo who, on the other hand, was reasoning about it.

'The sooner I finish, the better ... actually ... "" Okay, I'll help you in the future, "said the young Shinigami-Daigo, letting Azazel pat him on the shoulder, slightly annoying him. "Perfect Ichigo! Then I will contact you when I need your help, and now I'm going, I have a delivery to receive in a few minutes, see you next time! " He said as he walked away, leaving Ichigo alone. "Azazel knows where I come from ..." Ichigo murmured as he walked away too, heading home.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, a few hours later at the Hyoudou home ...**_

_'Come on Rias, you can do it ...'_ thought the young Gremory heir as he approached Issei Hyoudou's door, ready to enter Issei's room. He couldn't wait any longer after he got the news, he had to find a solution before the worst could happen! As she approached the door handle of the room, a noise made her stop.

_'It is late at night, nobody should be awake'_ thought the crimson-haired young woman who, moving away from the door, headed towards the source of the noise coming from the bathroom. Every step he took increased the tension and, after arriving at the door, Rias opened it to notice ... nothing, the room was empty. The young girl sighed, she was stressed because of that news. Closing the door, Rias turned ... to then be blocked by a mysterious figure so that she could not move her arms while a hand blocked her mouth! Rias tried to free himself from the hold, but the figure was much stronger than Rias.

"_**Shhhhh… Rias Gremory, I need you to see me only in the eyes ...**_" said the figure as she calmly leaned in front of Rias's face who, on the contrary, was shocked. The figure, every second that passed, became much closer and Rias, unable to free himself, had to surrender while a strange purple light coming from the figure blinded her sight, making her instinctively close her eyes. When she opened it again, Rias was standing in front of the door leading to Issei's room, ready to open it.

_'Come on Rias, you can do it ...'_ thought the young Gremory heir as he opened the door, ready to wake Issei up.

* * *

_**The next morning, Kuoh High School ...**_

The sound of bells marks the beginning of the lunch break and, for Ichigo, it was a new challenge: to escape from the "harpies" of his class who tried to offer him their bento. Fortunately, Koneko thought about his rescue, who, by chance crossing him through the school corridors, took him with him to the ORC headquarters.

"W-Wait Koneko! Slows!" Ichigo's pleadings were futile as Koneko continued his run. "Help us, Ichigo-senpai ... Rias-senpai ... is in trouble," he said and, while the two were approaching, Ichigo looked at Koneko with a questioning look. "What do you mean Koneko?" He asked, letting Koneko shake his head. "I don't know ... but please, help us." Ichigo nodded, accepting the request. "Of course, after all we are friends aren't we?"

Koneko said a stoic yes and, a few minutes later, the two arrived and entered the clubhouse, finding the following things: The first is the absurd number of girls present, the second is that strange waitress with silver-haired and silver eyes together with that blond-haired guy who is attached to Rias like a leech and the third ... well, Issei who's going to fight a girl (armed with a martial artist's stick then) with blue hair and light brown eyes: I her hair is paired with four short ponytails, with two of the four facing up and the remaining two facing down. The front of her hair features a split fringe that crosses her forehead, with a side fringe that frames her face while her dress consists of a white haori with a red obi.

The girl was about to attack Issei with a stick but, before anyone could do anything, Ichigo had placed himself between the two, blocking the girl's stick and Issei's fist with his hands, silencing the room.

The girl was about to attack Issei with a stick but, before anyone could do anything, Ichigo had placed himself between the two, blocking the girl's stick and Issei's fist with his hands, silencing the room.

"I-Ichigo ...?" Rias and Yuuto said at the same time, wondering how he got there, while Akeno and the others were shocked by his speed, enough that he seemed to have disappeared. Ichigo gave no weight to anything and, pushing the two back, released Issei and the girl.

_'What-what?!'_ Issei thought, amazed by that performance, and then backed away towards Akeno and the others. "Akeno-senpai, is that guy the same as that day?" The pedestrian asked, letting Akeno nod his head. "Yeah, but it looks like Rias, Yuuto and Koneko already know him ...". Koneko, meanwhile, approached Yuuto, observing the situation. "...It's fast". He said, looking at Ichigo. "It's **much faster** than a Knight, it's safe."

"What the heck is going on?" Ichigo's voice was serious compared to yesterday's and, as he cracked his knuckles, he watched those present. "Hoi Hoi Rias, who the hell is that human?" The blond-haired man pointed to Ichigo as he watched Rias who, oddly enough for the situation, smiled slightly as he turned to the waitress. "Gryfia-san, is that rule valid?" He asked, leaving everyone present banned (Ichigo included).

_'Rule? What he is talking about'_ It was the general thought of those present, but the doubts were eliminated by the woman called Gryfia who, slightly bowing her head in respect, spoke. "Certainly Ojou-sama, if he has decided that he is his Associate, so be it."

"Are you sure Rias? I don't think he's strong enough to be worthy of receiving that title." The man laughed slightly, causing a general laugh at the girls behind him, but they were quiet when Rias chuckled too. "Sure Riser? You don't know Kurosaki Ichigo's strength, so don't think about winning." "Kurosaki ...? Pffft-AHAHAHA! What a sweet strawberry with orange hair then!"

_(I remember that the name of Ichigo can mean three things:" 1 "and" 5 ";" Guardian "and finally, as Riser said, his name can mean" Strawberry ")_

"Hoi bastard, do you want to die ?!" Ichigo thundered but did not have time to take a step that Yuuto stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Wait Ichigo, let Rias-buchou solve everything," Rias' Knight said, letting Ichigo, after sighing, stop, letting the man called Riser smile presumptuously, trying to anger Ichigo again.

Rias sighed, then clapped "Enough. Gryfia, can you explain the Rating Game and the rule of the Associate in Kurosaki? He is new in" our "world" he asked, observing the waitress who bowed slightly. "Certainly Ojou-sama." Gryfia turned to Ichigo, watching him. "You finally let me participate in the discussion, can I know who you are and what you need to explain to me?" said young Shinigami sarcastically.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I am the maid of the Gremory family, Gryfia, and the man next to the Ojou-sama is-" Before it could finish, Raiser looked at Ichigo with superiority. "Riser Phoenix, promised spouse of Rias Gremory, remember well human!". As Riser introduced himself, Rias bowed his head, ashamed of the situation. "Tch ..." Ichigo clenched his fist when he heard the presentation and saw Rias bow his head.

Gryfia made a fake light cough, drawing Ichigo's attention. "As Riser-sama said, here's who we are. Unfortunately Ojou-sama does not accept the current situation and, to resolve it, they will compete in a demonic game: The Rating Game." Ichigo nodded as he watched and listened to Gryfia continuing the explanation. "The Rating Game is a challenge between two Devils with a Peerage. This challenge is used to measure the strength of a Devil and, in case of victory or defeat, the challenge will be reflected in their social position in the Underworld. The challenge is a battle strategy between the King and his pieces. The members of the Peerage are the same as the chess, that is Tower, Knight, Queen, Bishop and Pawn. The maximum number of players in an evaluation game is 16 and, as in chess, the players lose when their King loses. "

"Understood, in practice it's a method to avoid wars but at the same time, it's a war itself to become the stronger Devil, right? So what is an Associate? He didn't name him" asked Ichigo, letting Gryfia nod with the head. "Basically yes, it is as she said, but there is an extra rule for those who are not part of a Peerage but want to help the Devil and the name of that person is, in fact," Associate ". If a person participates to the Rating Game as associated, the Rating Game provides the following rules:

1) Each Peerage must have an Associate as many as the opponents. In this case, Riser-sama will have to find an Associate who will fight with him.

2) An Associate can enter the battle only 5 minutes after the start of the Rating Game and if at least one Peerage has lost two pieces, however, the Associate can eliminate all the opposing pieces without restrictions. After 10 minutes from the start of the Rating Game, however, the Associate can only fight against the King and the enemy Associate, thus preventing the elimination of other pieces. "

"Perfect, then-" Ichigo turned to Rias after Gryfia finished the explanation. "-I agree to become your Associate, Rias Gremory." The young Shinigami said, making Rias and Yuuto smile, aware of Ichigo's strength. Riser, on the other hand, held back the urge to spit on the ground, annoyed by the choice, in short ... a human who participates in the Rating Game?! It was an insult to tradition!

"Okay human, if you want to participate, go ahead. I'll kill you with my own hands," Riser said, observing Ichigo as he turned, summoning under his feet (And those of his Harem / Peerage) a Magic Circle of Teleportation, same thing Gryfaia. "See you in 10 days my dear Rias ... prepare to lose at the Rating Game, you will become my bride, I promise! And you, Pawn of Rias, don't you dare touch my bride with a finger!" He threatened Raiser, and then disappeared into hot flames which, after a few moments, disappeared, taking Riser, his Peerage and Gryfaia away.

"Finally he's gone!" Ichigo sighed, while Issei tried to change the subject. "Buchou, who is he?" Pawn asked, pointing to Ichigo. "Oh yes, I didn't tell you about it yesterday. Ichigo, they are Issei, Asia and Akeno, respectively Pawn, Bishop and Queen. Guys, he is- "Rias was about to introduce Ichigo when she was silenced by Ichigo. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you."

Before Issei and the others could say something, Yuuto stepped in. "Let's postpone these things until later, we have 10 days to train, you know?" He said, slightly diminishing the general mood of the members, while Ichigo nodded. "Yuuto is right, we have to prepare for the game." Yuuto smiled slightly, noting in this sentence all the fighting experience of Ichigo. "Ichigo, do you want to help us? We can improve each other like this. " He proposed the Knight, offering a hand to the young Shinigami, while Koneko _(Always with his stoic voice because "canonical characterization")_ approached. "... Ichigo-senpai, please."

Ichigo smiled slightly and then shook Yuuto's hand. "Certainly I will help you train, after all we are friends, right?". At the sight of this, the group smiled slightly as Rias clapped his hands. "Let's finish today's club activities. Akeno, come with me. All the others: Get ready, we will leave at dawn towards our training center! ".

"**Yes!**" They all said raising their fists to the sky, emotionally charged for the next 10 days.

* * *

_**Hours later, Kurosaki's House ...**_

Ichigo was lying on his bed, intent on observing the night sky from his window, trying to fall asleep. He had prepared the bare essentials for training: Spare clothes, Soul Candy, a small supply of food and ingredients and other things. While looking at the starry sky, Ichigo couldn't help but smile slightly when he remembered the night he left to save Rukia, especially the way Urahara-san had sent him the message ... luckily his father or her her sisters weren't in the room that time, it looked like a murder scene.

Eventually, albeit slowly, Ichigo's eyelids became heavy and, after a few minutes, the young Shinigami fell asleep, "cradled" by the breeze coming from the window.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was in his inner world made up of purple skyscrapers and an infinite sky, in the company of the spirit of his Zanpakuto, the old Zangetsu, standing on a flag pole.

Ichigo observed the spirit, curious as to why he was there. "Old Zangetsu, what happens?" He asked, while observing the spirit which, with his usual serious face, began to approach his user. "_Ichigo, don't you feel this presence?_" The spirit asked, letting Ichigo look at him confusedly. "Yet? You have been asking me this question since yesterday!". Zangetsu watched Ichigo, then slightly shake his head. "_I understand ... at least I'm happy_."

"Happy…? What do you mean?" Ichigo observed Zangetsu curiously, wondering what he was talking about. "Thanks to those guys, your new friends, you're finally moving back, stopping the rain." Ichigo's eyes widened at revelation, remembering when Zangetsu told him his name.

Clenching his fist, Ichigo slammed it into Zangetsu's chest, smiling slightly. "Move forward and never stop, right?". Zangetsu grinned slightly as he watched Ichigo's gesture. "_That's right ... remember it, and you can protect what is dear to you._"Zangetsu affirmed as he looked up at the infinite sky that stood above the two.

"_I think dawn has come. Good luck Ichigo_." Zangetsu started to fade away, while Ichigo nodded, vanishing too. "Yeah, see you later Zangetsu."

* * *

_**A few moments later ...**_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes while something was repeatedly (albeit with medium intervals) touching his right cheek, emitting the "... Poke" sound each time.

_'Poke ...?'_ Ichigo asked himself, who, with his vision blurred because of sleep, turned to the source of those gestures.

"... Oss, Ichigo-senpai". After a few moments, Ichigo saw who the source was and, as soon as he noticed it, the young Shinigami got up from the bed shouting "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!" as he watched Koneko standing by Ichigo's bed.

"... We are leaving, the others are down. You have 5 minutes. " The young silver-haired Rook said as she started to leave the room, leaving Ichigo alone. With a sigh, Ichigo got out of bed and, going towards the wardrobe, began to dress, complaining in a low voice.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, outside the home ...**_

Rias and the rest of the club were waiting outside the house as they chatted with each other, each with their backpacks.

When the door opened, the group shifted their gaze to it, noticing only Koneko coming out. "Is awake?" Rias asked looking at his Rook who nodded positively.

"Perfect," said Rias as he moved a lock of hair behind his ear, leaving some pervert excited ...

Koneko _(Unfortunately for Issei)_ had seen the scene, in fact he hit Issei in the stomach with a kick, letting him collapse on the ground. "... Die perverted." He said, making the group laugh slightly, preventing him from hearing the "Help meee ..." murmured by Issei.

A few minutes later, the main door of the house opened and Ichigo came out of it, and while holding the medium-sized backpack in his left hand, he locked the door and finally turned to greet the club members. "Ossu!". He said simply with a slight smile.

"It took you time eh? What can I do without my fellow swordsman? " Yuuto joked, making Ichigo laugh. "Enough now, it's time to leave!" Rias clapped his hands, announcing the departure and, as soon as he finished speaking, everyone raised their fists to the sky and walked. "**YES!**".

* * *

_**A few hours later, in the mountains near Kuoh Town ...**_

"Anf ... Anf ... Hey buchou, how long is it? We have been walking for hours! " Issei was walking heavily and, now without strength, stopped by sitting on a large rocky boulder. "Two more hours to go, hold on a little longer." The charming crimson-haired girl said as she stepped up smoothly and, which shocked Issei, without shedding a drop of sweat.

Before Issei could leave, Ichigo, Yuuto and Koneko passed him as they unwittingly wore backpacks much heavier than Issei's, which annoyed him. "We go on, see you later!" Ichigo and Yuuto said as Koneko looked at Issei with a hopeless look. "... We go on." Issei angrily observed Koneko "Tch! Don't fuck me! " Issei shouted as he got up in a hurry and started running, passing Ichigo and the others.

* * *

_**Two hours later…**_

"We have arrived!" Rias exclaimed as he watched the entrance to a small two-story villa as the rest of the group stopped. Rias turned to the group with a slight smile and then raised a finger. "Go get changed because then we start training immediately!" He said, and then entered the cottage together with Akeno, Asia and Koneko.

Issei, as soon as he saw that they were alone, began to secretly head towards the house and, more precisely, the room where the girls are changing. 'I can do it, I can do it!' The perverted young man thought but, as soon as he was near the room, someone hit him in the head, sending him to the ground.

"OUCH!" Issei got up from the ground rubbing his head, then turning to the person who hit him, or Ichigo. "BECAUSE?" Issei shouted while watching Ichigo who, sighing, put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be straightforward ... no peek" he said and then turned to Yuuto who, in the meantime, had already changed. Issei tried to say something, but finally sighed and, heading towards the next room, began to change into his tracksuit. "... That punch hurt..."

* * *

_**A few minutes later ...**_

The group of friends started training: Ichigo was training Yuuto, trying to improve his sword skills; Koneko _(At Ichigo's suggestion)_ was chasing Issei with the intent to hit him, trying to improve the boy's stamina and the agility of the lolita; Asia was training in magic thanks to Akeno and finally Rias was starting to study strategies to defeat Riser's Peerage.

Ichigo, in his Shinigami form, was watching Yuuto and, tightly gripping Zangetsu's hilt, warned himself. "Hey Yuuto, are you ready to train?" He said as Yuuto prepared, warning himself with the wooden sword. "Always ready Ichigo!". The two waited a few seconds remaining in position, then snapped and collided their weapons with each other noisily, beginning a very lively sparring.

Meanwhile, Issei continued to escape Koneko's powerful _(and deadly)_ blows. "STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! PLEASE KONEKO-CHAAAAAN !" Pleaded Issei as he ran, passing Koneko a few meters, albeit only a little. "... Ichigo-senpai suggested this training to improve your agility ... now stand still and get hit" said young Rook, trying to hit Issei with a right jab. "IF I HAVE TO IMPROVE MY AGILITY I CAN'T STOP !" Issei shouted in vain, continuing to run away from Koneko.

"Ara Ara ~, those two are having fun huh?" Akeno said giggling slightly, observing Koneko and Issei, then moving her gaze to Asia. "How is it going?". The Queen asked the Bishop, noting that the aforementioned Bishop was concentrating, shaping energy in her hands. "Pretty well, Akeno-san, if we continue like this I will be able to use faster treatments and-" Young Asia unfortunately interrupted her concentration, making the energy disappear from her hands. "Nooooo."

Rias, while he was holding some papers on which tactics were written, smiled slightly as he watched everyone training with commitment from the window.

_'Tomorrow I will also help, after all the person who needs more help is Issei'_ thought the young Rias, while speculating the possible trainings to do the next day.

The training continued until late in the evening and, after a healthy bath _(Saved by Ichigo since Issei wanted to peek at the girls)_, the group began to have dinner, eating the dishes cooked by Ichigo and Akeno and, according to Issei, in the kitchen they were an incredible couple, even if Ichigo didn't believe it too much ... after all the cook in his family was Yuzu, not him.

The group ate and enjoyed themselves until the stars were completely visible and, after putting the kitchen and dining room back on purpose, the groups split up: The males in one room and the females in the other, finally falling asleep, ready for the next days.

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

The last afternoon lights illuminated Ichigo's face while, with his eyes closed, he was sitting under a tree, intent on meditating to speak with Zangetsu who, in fact, was on his user's legs. While Ichigo meditated while, on the other side of the area near the villa, the others were training hard: Yuuto trained with Koneko to improve both his strength and his agility, while Koneko tried to be able to become stronger against an opponent faster than her, her only weakness; Akeno, Asia and Rias instead were training in magic while Issei ... was doing a special training here.

The day before, in fact, he had done a training session with each member of the club: He fought Yuuto and Ichigo to test his sword skills _(Result ... bad); _Together with Koneko he made several clashes of pure physical strength _(Result ... forget it);_ with Rias, however, he was climbing the mountain with various physical exercises such as jogging or abs _(Bad result);_ finally, together with Akeno and Asia, he tried to train with magic but, the only thing he got was ... peel potatoes. You got it right, peel potatoes.

And right now, while everyone else was out training, Issei stayed in the kitchen peeling potatoes and, ashamed of the situation, took a quick look at his hand, observing the various patches and bruises that were scattered not only on the arm, but all'over the body, even on his face.

_'I am useless ... everyone is training and I instead ... fur potatoes ... I am ashamed of myself ...' _Issei mentally said to himself, then shaking hands, barely holding back the shameful tears ...

* * *

_**A few hours later ...**_

Was Issei turning over and over in his futon while he was at the mercy of a nightmare ... or a dream ...?

...

Issei opened his eyes, finding himself in a completely empty and dark space. "Where ... Where am I?" He murmured in a low voice, when he turned around, sensing a strange sensation ... followed by a roar.

"**GRAAAWWH**"

"WOAH!" Issei shouted when he saw that figure: He looked like an immense dragon with western features, with red scales and golden tips all'over his body and, finally, a pair of emerald green eyes.

The dragon watched Issei for a few seconds, then opened its jaws, ready to emit flames. "WAIT WAIT WAIIIIIT !" Issei raised his hands, trying to stop the beast which, pointing its jaws towards the young man, emitted scarlet flames that struck Issei but, instead of burning him, they were ... healing him? 'Wait ... these flames-' The young boy looked at his healing hands.

"_**We can finally talk, Issei ...**_" The dragon roared as he observed Issei who, instead, was surprised. "Finally ...? Who are you?". Young Pawn asked pointing to the dragon who ... laughed? "_**Who am I? Isn't it obvious? I am-**_" The dragon was about to show up but, just before he could say his name, the place began to shatter like glass, shocking Issei and making the dragon impatient. "_**Tch ... it seems that the time has not come. Until next time, Issei Hyoudou**_" said the dragon, disappearing. "WAIT UP! WHAT THE HELL-" Issei raised a hand to the dragon but, before he could continue, his conscience vanished…

...

Issei jumped up from the futon, panting heavily, and then looked at his hand. "A ... a dream?" He wondered, but before he could fall asleep again, a strange blue light from the window intrigued him. "Uh ..." Coming out of the futon, Issei headed for the window, watching Ichigo who was throwing the same technique into the sky that he used against the monster several days ago. Issei continued to observe Ichigo's training, then clenched his fist and left the room, heading towards Ichigo.

Being able to descend without making the slightest noise, Issei left the house and headed for Ichigo who, meanwhile, was sitting on the ground with his back facing Zangetsu stuck on the ground, intent on drinking a bottle of water. "I-Ichigo-san" Issei called Ichigo who turned to him, smiling slightly. "Yo Issei! Can not you sleep?" Asked the Shinigami, watching his companion who approached and sat down next to him. "Yeah ... I can't sleep ... I can't be strong ... please Ichigo-san, help me get stronger! I want to be as strong as you! "

Ichigo observed Issei, surprised. Sighing, the Shinigami looked up at the starry sky. "You know ... you remind me ... I, with all my strength, am afraid" he said, shocking Issei. "Fear…?". "Exactly, fear. Fear of not being able to protect the people I love ... ".

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in hell: Riser Phoenix Palace ...**_

Riser could not believe his sight ... as many as four guards had been killed before his eyes ... by the hand of a single individual! Riser was observing the individual with a slight fear in his heart: The individual was dressed in a completely white Shihakushō and, above it, wore white clothes all too similar to those worn by the Arrancar (Note: This last sentence served just to make it clear what clothes he wears, not that Riser knows the Arrancars); Her hair is slightly shoulder-length, straight and black while her face is hidden by a completely white mask and without details, except for the completely black eyes of the mask and finally at her side there was a katana inside a scabbard. White.

The individual watched Riser silently, then slowly approached him. "Oi Oi, stop!" Riser said as he raised a hand, ready to hit him with his fire. The figure did not seem to care, in fact he kept walking until ... he bowed before Riser! 'What the hell ... ?!' Riser thought as the figure, for the first time, spoke ...

"_**Please Riser-Sama ... let me become your Associate! Let me fight Kurosaki Ichigo!**_"

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**[Life is Like a Boat] (Bleach ED1)**_

_**By Rie fu**_

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**I never felt this empty before**_

_(Ichigo is lying on an immense lawn, intent on observing the night sky with all the stars, while a cheek lines his face)_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**_

_(All the stars in the sky begin to illuminate the sky more and more, and from them the memories of Ichigo begin to appear when he was in his world, during his life as a Shinigami)_

_**Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku**_

_**Odayakana hi mo**_

_(The memories begin to fade, and then leave room for the figures of the ORC members in this order: Rias who, moving a lock of hair from his face. Was teasing Issei, helped by Akeno and Asia, while Koneko and Kiba instead, they relaxed normally)_

_**Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de**_

_**Rope or terashidasu**_

_(Ichigo closed his eyes, while the image of Rukia who gave him the powers jumped into his mind. Ichigo opened his eyes, then got up from the lawn when he heard someone call him)_

_**Inori or sasagete**_

_**Atarashii hi o matsu**_

_(Ichigo turned to the voice, noting that the ORC members were calling him, waving their hands)_

_**Asayaka ni hikaru umi**_

_**They are hate made**_

_(Ichigo was surprised first, then sighed and smiled, starting to run towards them. At the point where he was before, his Shinigami-Daigo badge can be seen)._

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_Rias: "It's the tenth day ... are we all ready?"_

_Riser: "I won't give you any orders, I'll give you permission to unleash you"_

_Ichigo: "Who-You who are you ?!"_

_?: "Your despair!"_

_The next chapter of Bleach: DxD…" The Rating Game begins! "Zero" is coming! " will be released on March 25, 2020! Stay tuned!_

_"I understand ... in that case ... BAN-KAI! TENSA ZANGETSU! "_

* * *

**And here I am again! So, did you like the chapter? I couldn't wait to introduce the villain that I developed thanks to a dear friend of mine (If you have doubts about his clothing, imagine that of Aizen during his rebellion) and heck, I can't wait to go on with the story! However, thanks to Ichigo, the canon of the first season will change slightly, but leaving this out ... 15 REVIEWS, 4800 VIEWS, 47 FOLLOWERS AND 29 FAVORITES ! GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH !**

**Ever since I started making this story, I haven't imagined such a hit for just the first ** 3 ** chapters. Anyway, are you ready? It's time for reviews! Let's start immediately:**

**\- Guest-Questioner: Following Bleach's canon, Ichigo obviously helps Rias and the others, I can't change the character written and drawn by Tite Kubo-sensei either. Anyway, I know that Ichigo is VERY op compared to other characters * but *, given that this story is set months before the fullbringer arc, Ichigo is still the simple hollowficated Shinigami that we all know. Then I'm trying to see if I will implement the Shinto faction, not because I don't want to do it, but because I have many ideas that will cause a mega narrative plot for future followers (of which the second will be the most problematic to write).**

**\- Pablo Galvez: Wait to see the next chapters :3**

**It seems that I have responded to the new reviews, now ... well, it's time to give official news for four things:**

**1- OH MY GOD BLEACH FACE AGAIN AAAAAAAAAAA ! I'm so hyped ! I can't wait to see the March 21st live!**

**2- With the change of the openings it became clear that we are entering the season's clue, and get ready: There are 9 other openings :3**

**3- I'm planning 2 Gundam fanfictions, both crossover. The first is an almost finished one-shot, and is based on Unicorn Gundam's seventh OVA (Fans will understand) while the second is a crossover between Gundam Char Counter attack and Code Geass, which will enter production in a few weeks (Since Italy is in quarantine, I have a lot of time to spend) ... ah yes, I have another fanfic about Code Geass in mind, but this one needs more work before receiving new info (On my profile I have put some information but I'll have to change it).**

**4- In three chapters I will finally present the partner who will be Ichigo's love story and, since I feel good, I propose a challenge: Write me your ideas in private and, who will guess the ship, will have a "lore prize", or will be part of the plot thanks to an OC developed by me and the winner!**

**Well, it seems that I have said everything, so I salute you. Here Zack, see you next time!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Training is Over!

**Hello guys, I'm still alive!**

**First of all thanks for the small success for this story, I am very proud of it. As always, this chapter has been translated using Google Translate! Before you read the chapter I wanted to say 4 things:**

**1- BLEACH IS RETURNING AAAAAAAAAA ! The March 21st live gave me a lot of Hype! I can't wait for 2021!**

**2- The next chapter will be out in three weeks this time, but the reason is simple: I am writing the one-shot by Gundam Beyond and after seeing the short film "Beyond" I have many ideas.**

**3- I changed the fanfictions to the state of idealization: Now they will be "Code Geass: The Curse of ZERO" and "Code Gundam: The blooded orphan".**

**4- I remind you to visit my profile to receive updates and / or future announcements.**

**Well, I think I said it all, so I wish you a good read:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: "The training is over! The Rating Game begins!"**_

_**[D-Tecnolife] (Bleach OP 2)**_

_**By UVERworld**_

_**Ienai itami kanashimi de**_

_**kizutsuita kimi yo**_

_(On the roof of Kuoh High School there are red chess pieces, together with the badge from Shinigami Daigo. The camera begins to approach the pieces and the Badge, while they take the form of Ichigo and the members of the ORC)_

_**Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou**_

_**Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de**_

_(The camera then begins to pass through the group, framing their faces while they are intent on observing the sky, then framing Rias who observes the sky, then raises his hand towards it, melancholy)_

_**WOOOOOOOAH!**_

_(The camera heads towards the sky, while the story logo appears (Bleach's logo with the phrase "DxD" written in Bleach's font under it), and then disappears)_

_**Tsunai from kimi no te wo**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The faces of Raiser, Grayfia and the masked figure appear, only to disappear in a white light)_

_**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na**_

_(The camera frames the house / villa in which the protagonists reside while training)_

_**Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**_

_(The camera moves to the woods next to the house, showing Ichigo and ORC members as they train)_

_**Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare**_

_(At one point, while Ichigo trained with Yuuto and Koneko and Rias trained with Akeno and Asia, Issei moved away, hiding behind a tree while barely holding back tears)_

_**Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte**_

_**Kimi wo mitsuke dasu**_

_(An earthquake shakes the area and, after our heroes got up, the scene had changed, they show that pillars of rock rise from behind the house and on each of them are the members of Raiser's peerage and the masked figure but, at some point, the figure pulls a katana from his side and, with great speed, collides with the Zangetsu of Ichigo, breaking the ground and raising it, dividing Rias and the others into small groups of 2)_

_**Ienai itami kanashimi de**_

_**kizutsuita kimi**_

_(Issei begins to run ahead of himself with Yuuto and, after calling the Red Dragon Gauntlet, hits a member of Raiser's peerage, then touches two other enemies (females of course) and, snapping his fingers successively, activates the Dress Break, stripping her opponents, while Yuuto fights against Raiser's knight)_

_**Mou warae nai nante**_

_**Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de**_

_(Akeno and Asia launch lightning, healing and barriers while fighting against the Queen and Bishop of Raiser)_

_**Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto**_

_**Subete ni imi ga aru kara**_

_(Rias and Koneko, meanwhile, fight against Raiser. Koneko tries to hit his opponent with his right fist, but is kicked away by Raiser. Rias, as soon as Koneko is kicked off, heads towards Raiser while preparing a crimson sphere of destructive energy but, as long as he could attack him, Raiser smiled at her and, hitting her in the abdomen, he pushed her away, then loaded and launched a fireball)_

_**Ima wa are mama de ii**_

_**Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou**_

_(To block Raiser's attack comes Issei who, with his arm with the Gauntlet raised, blocks the blow and then smiles slightly, ready for the challenge against the Phoenix)_

_**WOOOOOOOAAAAAH!**_

_**You and me, two are spoken**_

_(Meanwhile, in the tiny "arena" created by the clash between the masked man's katana and Zangetsu, Ichigo and the man are continuing to fight and, after yet another clash between the two blades, Ichigo attacks the figure with a powerful Getsuga Tensho)_

_**WOOOOOOOAAAAH!**_

_**itsuka wakari aeru kara**_

_(Above the fighting zone, the camera frames a laughing figure while watching the Rating Game)_

* * *

_**Let's go back to the mountains, with Ichigo and Issei ...**_

Ichigo was sitting on the ground and with him was Issei and, while Issei watched him, Ichigo with a slight smile to mask that moment of inner weakness, observed the starry sky. "You know Issei ... I decided-" Ichigo shifted his gaze to Pawn. "-I will tell you about my adventures".

Issei's eyes widened, surprised at Ichigo's choice. "R-Really?" He asked, watching the Shinigami-Daigo who laughed slightly. "Why? Aren't you curious?" _W-well ...'_ Issei thought, to then look at Ichigo and smile slightly, giggling. "Y-Yes ... ^^".

Ichigo smiled slightly, returning to observe the starry sky. "Well, but before you start ... tell me Issei, do you believe in a reality opposite to yours? Similar to this, but with substantial differences?" Ichigo asked, intriguing the Pawn. "Uh? What do you mean-wait, won't you say by chance ... ?!". Issei indicated Ichigo with a trembling finger.

Ichigo looked at Issei and smiled, nodding his head. "Exactly, I'm from another reality." Ichigo said sincerely, leaving Issei with his mouth open. "EEEH?! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!". Ichigo nodded again. "Yes, I am. So, do you want to hear my story?"

Issei was, in fact, wanted to ask more questions and knew that, to get answers, he had to hear the whole story. "It's okay, he says." Ichigo smiled, observing Issei first and then the sky, and then Issei again. "Of course, prepare yourself it will be incredible." Issei nodded, ready for the story.

_**(Play "Song for ..." (Full ver.) By Rookiez is Punk'd)**_

"And that's fine: It all started when I was very young, in fact I was born with a particular power: I could see ghosts. Ever since I remember, in fact, I could see them from all sides, but the real story begins now. One night, during my first year in high school, i was resting on the bed when i first saw her "

Issei looked at Ichigo in confusion. "What did you see?" He asked, while Ichigo smiled, holding back a tear. "A shinigami ... named Kuchiki Rukia. When we started talking, we had to stop when a Hollow appeared nearby. In fighting him ... my family was injured while Rukia, seriously injured, knew how we could save my family ... at the expense of his powers, Rukia made me a shinigami "

Issei watched incredulously ... a shinigami?! A female God of Death?! And above all ... Ichigo WAS a Shinigami?!

"Wait Ichigo! Did you really say shinigami?! That is ... it means that you-". Issei tried to ask questions on questions, but Ichigo interrupted him, answering only one question. "Exactly Issei, I am a Shinigami".

Issei, with his mouth wide open in surprise, observed Ichigo even if, in fact, it made sense ... his power was not demonic like his and others' ... and not angelic and the like. "Please continue"

"Okay: After making me a shinigami, Rukia forced me to perform the duties of a shinigami, making me a shinigami-daigo. After a few weeks, however, two old acquaintances from Rukia arrived in my city, they also were shinigami ... they were 6th squad vice-captain Renji Abarai and 6th squad captain Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's older brother ... had come to bring Rukia back to their original world- "

"Original world? And what is it called?" Issei was curiously observing Ichigo. "The name of that world ... is Soul Society. The ordinary people call it Paradise." Ichigo replied, surprising Issei ... and it's not over yet of course.

"-Whatever it is: Trying to stand up to this, I fought Renji and, thanks to that, I learned something about the basic weapon of a shinigami." Ichigo put his hand on Zangetsu's hilt. "These weapons are called Zanpakuto and, in addition to possessing a soul, they are the only weapons capable of killing the Hollows. Not only that, these weapons have names that characterize them and that give them special powers. Mine is Zangetsu."

Issei watched Zangetsu as he heard the explanation, and was fascinated by it. "Wow ... they look like Sacred Gear, and instead they are different." "True?" Ichigo smiled at Issei, to then resume the story. "Anyway, the clash ended very badly ... I had managed to beat Renji but, before I could do anything else, Byakuya defeated me with unmatched speed and power, depriving me of strength, power ... and hope. ... carried Rukia away before my eyes, making me helpless. " He said in a slightly sad voice.

Issei looked down, the story of Ichigo reminded him a little of his ... at least on the "helpless" part. "... You can continue?".

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Of course: Defeated and wounded, I was treated by a" friend "of Rukia and, thanks to him, I learned many things ... and always thanks to him, I regained my powers and hope: a portal to the Soul Society. Rukia had been arrested because ... well, it seems that giving powers to a human was prohibited ... on pain: death. "

_**(End "Song for ...")**_

Issei was amazed ... death? Just for saving people's lives? "And then? What happened?" Issei observed Ichigo who, instead, stood up and stretched his arms. "I'll tell you next time. It's late." Ichigo smiled as he took Zangetsu off the ground. "Eeeeh? You can't stop telling this!" Issei complained as he got up when he received a pat on the shoulder from Ichigo. "Issei, tell me: Why do you want to train? Why do you want to fight?" Young Shinigami asked as he observed Issei who, on the other hand, was speechless. "Of course ... I want to fight for ..." Clenching his fist, Issei looked at Ichigo with a determined look. "By Buchou! I want to be strong to protect her!"

Ichigo smiled as he released Issei's shoulder. "It's the exact answer I was looking for. Remember your answer Issei well, remember it." Ichigo said, starting to walk towards the villa while holding Zangetsu behind his back. Issei smiled as he followed him. "Do you keep telling tomorrow?" He asked, fascinated by Ichigo's past who laughed slightly. "Nope".

"Eeeeeh ?!" Issei shouted as Ichigo laughed.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

The sun had risen for a few hours, but immediately Rias, Ichigo and the others were already awake to train. In fact, while Issei was jogging with a massive rock tied on his shoulders (As if it were a backpack) and with Rias on it; Ichigo, Koneko and Yuuto were having a friendly match, while Asia and Akeno trained with magic.

_**With Issei and Rias ...**_

"Come on Issei, there is still little left at the top of the mountain!" Rias said as he tried to morally support her Pawn which, compared to the previous days, was more ... serious, let's say, answering with a "Yes!". _'Sure, he tried to spy on us while we were changing, but as soon as we started training ... it looks different.'_ Rias began to think as Issei continued the training.

As soon as they reached the tip, Rias came down from the huge boulder while Issei started doing push-ups ... always if they could be called "push-ups". Rias observed the Pawn, noting a greater commitment than in recent days. Even if he thought about it, Rias could not know why Issei was more determined in training.

_'I will become strong Buchou. Stronger ... to protect you! '_ Issei thought, and then changed exercise, on Rias' orders.

Rias continued to watch Issei as he trained, then inhale slightly. "Issei-kun, can I ask you something?" He asked, while Issei slowly continued the push-ups. "What-What is Buchou?"

"How come you seem more ... determined?" Rias looked intently at Issei with his blue eyes, who only managed to smile slightly, looking back on the previous night. "I understand the reason why I want to fight."

"The reason? And what is it?" Rias asked while watching Issei who stopped and, taking off the giant rock, sits on the ground, watching the young Gremory. "The reason is you, Buchou".

"M-Me?" Rias smiled slightly as he watched Issei who also smiled. "Exactly, you. My world is changed thanks to you ... even if I wanted to ask you ... why reject Riser's marriage proposal?".

Rias looked down slightly as she also sat on the ground. "It's because I'm a Gremory ...". Issei looked at Rias in a confused way. "Huh?"

"No matter where i go, the Gremory name will always follow me". Rias said as he sighed. "Do you dislike it?" Issei asked as Rias continued to look down. "I feel proud of it, yet at the same time, it kills me ... everyone sees me as" Rias Gremory ". They don't see me as Rias, the individual. That's why life in the human world is perfect. No one knew a thing about the demons, or the Gremory's clan: Everyone saw me for who i am ... i absolutely loved it ... "

_'Buchou ...'_ Issei remained silent while Rias continued to speak. "My one little dream is to be with someone who loves" Rias "but, unfortunately, Riser loves me as" Gremory Rias "... and i don't want that." Rias clasped his hands on his knees, holding back the repressed anger.

Issei, while putting a hand behind his neck, smiles lightly. "I like Buchou as Buchou! I don't know much about the Gremory family or whatever, but I do know that Rias Buchou is our Rias Buchou ... and I like our Rias Buchou just the way she is!"

Rias's eyes widened as his face flushed, then smiled, holding back a laugh. "Uh? Are you okay Buchou?" Rias shook his head slightly, then looked at Issei. "Looks like you talked to a certain strawberry, didn't you?" Issei smiled slightly, chuckling. "Yeah ... let's resume training?" Rias smiled, then got up. "Of course ... now do 300 push-ups!"

"Eeeeeeh ?!"

_**With Ichigo, Yuuto and Koneko ...**_

The sound of blades colliding and the sound of punches and kicks hitting their targets filled the ears of Ichigo, Koneko and Yuuto. The three, being particularly suitable for hand-to-hand clashes, were training with each other, simulating a clash ... very frenetic, to be honest.

Ichigo, in fact, keeping Zangetsu in front of him, was defending himself both from the fast and reactive blows of Yuuto and his Enchanted Wooden Sword, and from the slow and powerful blows of Koneko. In particular, the two members of the Peerage were doing a perfect teamplay to bring Ichigo back, so he could hit and beat him.

_'Yuuto and Koneko are really good at team play, though-'_ Ichigo smiled slightly and, bringing a hand on Zangetsu's back, began to load a weak Getsuga, and then launched it, hitting the two "opponents" in full, pushing them away. "-It seems like you're holding back." Young Shinigami said as he watched Yuuto and Koneko return to attack.

Yuuto, as he sprinted towards Ichigo, ready to hit him, spoke. "We don't want to hurt you, Asia doesn't like to see so much blood," said the blond-haired Knight as he started hitting Ichigo with speed, aiming for his arms. However, the blows were predicted and fired by Ichigo and who, with great skill, made him back with a kick, and then parried, with his free hand, a Koneko kick that was about to hit him on the face.

"... why do you ask us?" Young Rook said as she was pushed away from Ichigo. The young shinigami sighed as he observed Zangetsu remembering the training he did with Urahara-san. "What do you think of Riser's Peerage?" Ichigo asked, making Yuuto and Koneko's eyes widen, who lowered their eyes slightly. "They are stronger than us / ... stronger than we think." They both said in unison.

"You are afraid then" Ichigo said sincerely, making the gaze of the two friends lower before his eyes even more. "Fear…?" Yuuto said, while Koneko was silent. "Exactly. When you dodge, you seem to say:" I'm afraid of being hit "; When you defend yourself, you seem to say:" I'm afraid that someone will die "... When you attack, you seem to say: "I'm afraid to kill him", so you can't fight".

_'Urahara-san is right about this ...'_ Ichigo thought as he approached slowly, carrying Zangetsu on his shoulders. "You must not be afraid in battle. Dodge:" You will not hit me "; Defend:" No one will die if I'm here "; Attack:" I will kill him. "Here is what you must have ... not fear, but determination." Ichigo said that he first placed a hand on Koneko's head, then a hand on Yuuto's shoulder.

Yuuto and Koneko watched Ichigo, fascinated by how he had found not only the source of their fear, but also a way to fight it. "Guys, tell me: What do you want to do? Why are you fighting?".

Yuuto shook his hand on the hilt of his weapon. Why was he fighting? Remembering his past and especially who saved him, Yuuto observed Ichigo, determined. "To help Buchou!". Koneko, looking towards his hands, looked for an answer, then looked up at Ichigo. "... For Buchou".

"Perfect-" Ichigo smiled at the two, then slowly stepped back. "-Let's continue?" He asked, while watching Yuuto and Koneko who, with light smiles, got ready, ready to continue training.

_**With Akeno and Asia ...**_

"Those three make a lot of noise, don't they?" Akeno, with a smile on his face, watched Ichigo and the others train, then moved their gaze to the top of the mountain near them. "But Buchou keeps Issei all to himself". He said as he crossed his arms under his chest, then turned to the young Italian bishop with blond hair. "Asia, how's it going?"

Asia was training to learn the use of ice magic, in order to turn water into ice. She was sitting on the ground while holding her hands together in front of her in front of a bottle of water, trying to concentrate.

"Pretty well!... I think," said the young woman as the water slowly turned ice. Akeno smiled slightly, young Asia has been making huge progress lately. "Perfect, now let's start training in healing magic," Akeno said as she approached Asia, ready to teach her new things about magic.

* * *

_**Hours later…**_

Ichigo sits against a tree while, with a smile, watching the afternoon lights illuminate the forest and the valley, enjoying a moment of peace and serenity. 'Guys, I hope you are well,' thought Ichigo, remembering his family and best friends: Dad; Yuzu; Karin; Rukia; Renji; Uryu; Chad; Tamaki; Byakuya; Shinji; Toshiro ... wow how many friends he has ... and how much he misses ... especially that person ... wait ...

_'Which person…?'_

_"I can't live in a world without Ichigo!"_

Ichigo painfully narrowed his eyes while a voice, too distorted to recognize its sex, rang in his head for a few seconds, then vanished, letting Ichigo observe the afternoon sky. 'What the heck-?'

Ichigo did not have time to continue the thought that someone approached Ichigo, who turned to the newcomer: Koneko. "What's going on Koneko?" Shinigami asked as he saw the girl sitting next to him. "... Why so much ... kindness?". Rook asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo didn't know what Koneko was talking about. "... Why so much kindness with us?" Koneko observed Ichigo, noting that he smiled slightly, and then repeated that gesture: He gently placed a hand on his head, slightly ruffling his hair. "Remind me of my sisters."

"Your sisters?" Koneko observed Ichigo who, with his gaze turned towards the afternoon sun, smiled. "Yeah ... Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki." Ichigo remembered his sisters gently. "And ... can you see them again?" Koneko asked, interested in the subject, while Ichigo looked at it, then smiled. "If I can find the source of the Hollows yes."

"I see ..." Koneko nodded slightly, as he saw Ichigo who began to walk away but stopped when he saw Koneko standing still. "Shall we go Koneko? The others are waiting for us."

"... Okay ... Ichigo-senpai" said Koneko who approached him, then returned to the house together ... _'Ichi...-nii ...'_

* * *

_**Hours later…**_

Ichigo, lying on his futon, was sleeping while moving in his sleep, trying to dream something...

_Ichigo found himself stuck in a strange wall while, in front of him, there was the figure of a mysterious man: He is fairly tall and also has long white hair that reaches down past his shoulders. He also has a scar from his forehead, traced diagonally down to the corner of his jaw. He wears a long black cape, with a red interior, and what looks like gold frill from his waist, connected to his red obi belt-like sash._

_The man was looking at Ichigo with a look of superiority and anger, to then speak to him. "Our hatred for the Soul Society was the only fuel that drove us to endure that living hell! Then we discovered how to avenge this injustice and obliterate those who condemned us to this wretchedness. Now the moment is at hand. No one is going to stop me! " He shouted as he watched Ichigo try to free himself._

_"SHUT UP! I don't care about your hatred against the Soul Society, I'll save-!" Ichigo shouted turning to the man as he increases his Reiatsu, ready to free himself._

_"__**Getsuga Tensho-!**__"_

* * *

Panting, Ichigo jumped up from the futon. After a few seconds, Ichigo looked at one hand and, after shaking it, sighed. _'What did that dream mean ...'_ The young shinigami thought as, going out of the futon, he went towards the door of the room, going out ... not before having taken the Soul Candy with him obviously. The young shinigami was taking a walk through the small forest next to the villa. As he walked, however, he sensed something that made him stop ...

"**GRAAAWRL**"

"Hollow" said Ichigo while, extracting the Soul Candy, he hired one, passing in his form from Shinigami. Ichigo, with a use of the Shunpo, began to climb above the trees, observing the forest from an aerial view until he saw it tied around a tree. He was a Hollow with a reptilian shape, similar to a snake and he had no hands, his skin was red and white and his mask looked like an African tribal mask but with the appearance of a classic Hollow mask.

_'Here it is'_ Ichigo thought as, through the shunpo, he approached the Hollow who meanwhile not only had noticed Ichigo, but had also untied himself from the tree, starting to run away through the woods. "HEY!" Ichigo shouted as he set off in pursuit.

After a few minutes, the Hollow stopped in front of a tree, waiting. A wait that was repaid since a hidden figure emerged from behind the tree in a black cloak who, as soon as he saw the Hollow, put his hand on it, as if he were stroking it, then tightened his mask, breaking it and killing him the Hollow that disappeared silently.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted, who stopped in front of the scene and, pulling Zangetsu out from behind his back, he warned himself, observing the figure who, calmly, turned to Ichigo.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he observed the figure that had begun to move towards Ichigo, with slow and decisive steps. "Don't worry, I just want to help you," said the figure as he stopped. Ichigo look at the figure, then tighten Zangetsu's hilt tightly. "And how?"

"_With your _past" said the figure as a strange mist began to come out of it. "?!" Ichigo put his hand over his mouth, thinking it was a gas but, when he saw that the figure began to disappear, he sprang towards it, ready to hit it using Zangetsu. "W-WAIT!"

As soon as the blade is about to reach the figure ... KLANG! The sound of the metal banging against other metal rang in Ichigo's ears who, as he backed away, tried to understand the situation ... and when he understood it, he was speechless.

Instead of the figure there was now a very familiar man ... that black hair ... that serious expression ... that captain Haori and ... those petals around him ... it was impossible to make a mistake. "B-BYAKUYA ?!" Ichigo shouted, surprised at his presence.

Byakuya, with his serious attitude, began to walk towards Ichigo. "Weak ... you're too weak, Kurosaki Ichigo" With an incredible use of the Shunpo, Byakuya stood next to Ichigo, while the petals around him headed for Ichigo who, with a leap, backed away. "Are you crazy Byakuya?! I'm not your enemy!" Ichigo shouted, trying to understand why Byakuya attacked him.

"Yeah, I'm crazy ... crazy thinking that you was a Shinigami. Come back, Senbonzakura" He said as the petals returned towards him, as they became the blade of his Zanpakuto: Senbonzakura. As soon as the blade reformed, Byakuya prepared: By placing the blade in front of him and pointing towards the ground, Byakuya dropped it. "Bankai…Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ..."

As soon as the sword fell, the ground seemed to become liquid, as the sword entered as if it were water. As soon as he entered, a dozen colossal blades protruded from the ground, then dissolved into pink cherry petals.

"Tch, if you don't answer me, then I'll have to figure it out for myself!" Ichigo pointed Zangetsu in front of him and, while the cloth on the hilt began to cover their right arm, Ichigo put his left arm on the right, and then inhaled. "**BAN-KAI**!"

. . .

"... Ban-Kai!" Ichigo shouted again ... but nothing happened but Byakuya's voice

_'WHAT?!'_

Ichigo slowly stepped back, trying to understand what was going on, but Byakuya's voice brought him back to reality. "Not even your Zanpakuto considers you strong," he said and, while walking, put a hand on Zangetsu which dissolved.

"?!" Ichigo looked at the scene in a shocked way but, before he could do anything, Byakuya spoke. "Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," he said, as the petal-shaped blades headed for Ichigo, hitting him to death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

"-AAAAH!" Ichigo got up from the futon panting. After a few moments, Ichigo shook his head, then looked at his hand. "What the hell ..." He said, then sighed and got up from the futon, heading for the bathroom.

Just before he arrived in front of the bathroom, Ichigo saw Issei in the kitchen while holding a ... potato? Yes, it was a potato. _'What is he doing?'_ Ichigo thought as he watched Issei for a few moments, then resumed his walk, heading for the bathroom ... he could not know that Issei was not peeling the potato, but he was using magic to break the outer shell ... not he could have known that Issei had just created the Dress Break!

* * *

_**5 days later, in the underworld, Clan's Phenex mansion ...**_

Riser Phenex was seated in an armchair and, while holding a chalice filled with red wine in his right hand, was holding a red chess piece with his left: He was a bishop. Bored, Riser took a sip of wine while someone knocked on the door of the room. With a slight smile, Riser looked at the door. "You can enter".

The door opened slowly, while a young girl entered it: The girl is 153 cm tall and has dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied in twintail with large drill-like curls and blue ribbons that hold them in place. The front of her hair has several strands that hang down over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe that hangs over the bridge of the nose. She wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. This girl was Ravel Phenex, Riser's sister.

"Did you call me, onii-sama?" Ravel asked while, putting his hands on his hips, he watched Riser who in the meantime had finished the wine inside the glass. "Exactly Ravel, I need your help."

"M-My help?" Ravel's eyes widened and he looked at his brother Riser with a stupid look. Never in life did she think that her brother asked her for help. "Exactly ... my Peerage has many demons with many skills, but I noticed one thing ... I still have a vacancy in my Peerage: The bishop ... so Ravel, I ask you: Become my Bishop! "

Ravel took a step back, shocked. "What?! A-Are you asking me to become your servant, onii-sama?! I absolutely refuse such a thing!" He refused Ravel as he stood with his arms folded, so as to imply his mood. "Please Ravel ... I have no other option ... you only have me." Riser bowed his head seriously.

_'Onii-sama is ... is bending over to ask me this favor?' _Ravel thought that he sighed slightly. "I ... I guess it can't be helped ... I accept." Ravel said observing Riser who, meanwhile, began to chuckle slowly. "Onii-sama ...?" Riser jumped up, laughing. "FINALLY! MY HAREM IS COMPLETE!"

Ravel looked at his brother with a confused look. ".. H-Harem?" He asked, while Riser continued to laugh. "Exact little sister, I missed you! A" little sister-type "! AHAHAHAH!"

Ravel shook hands, angrily watching his brother. "D-DIE!" She shouted, ready to attack her brother with a punch but, before she could do it, someone knocked on the door, interrupting the scene. Riser adjusted his shirt slightly as he smiled and looked at the door. "Come on in".

The door opened and the masked figure entered (End of Chapter 4 for the description) who immediately bowed respectfully. "**Riser-sama, I came to discuss the Rating Game.**" He said as he gets up, watching Riser respond immediately. "Of course"

Ravel looked at the man with a suspicious look, was not part of his brother's Peerage. Moving her gaze to her brother Riser, Ravel asked for information. "Onii-sama, who is he?".

Riser smiled slightly as he watched the little sister. "My dear little sister, he is my associate and friend-". As he spoke, Riser smiled, remembering the masked man's showdown. "-Zero. Zero, this is Ravel, my little sister and my new Bishop"

"Zero?" Ravel was looking curiously at the masked man named Zero who, meanwhile, had leaned towards Ravel. "It is an honor to meet Riser-sama's little sister." He said quietly while the strange mask he wore changed his voice with a strange vocal effect: When he spoke, in fact, it seemed that the voice was dark and dual (The same voice emitted by a Hollow Mask).

Ravel took a slight step back, that man frightened her. "I-I let you discuss, see you later onii-sama ..." he said, then went out of the room with a quick step, closing the door behind him.

Riser turned to Zero, smiling. "So Zero, what did you want to discuss?". Zero watched Riser sit in an armchair. "**Rias and his Peerage have become stronger**."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, from Rias and the others ...**_

10 days have passed since Riser accepted the challenge of the Rating Game and, after an exhausting training, our heroes found themselves outside the villa, each in their battle clothes: Ichigo with his shikashuo and with Zangetsu on his shoulders; Issei, Yuuto, Koneko and Rias in their school uniforms, Asia with her nun dress (She had explained the reason and, fortunately, everyone had accepted) and finally Akeno with her Miko priestess dress.

Ichigo and the others applauded in Issei as they watched the scene: Issei, on Rias's orders, had launched a magical attack but had underestimated himself, in fact he had uprooted a quarter of the forest with a single blow.

"W-wow ..." Issei watched the Boosted Gear with surprise, then shook hands and smiled.

Rias smiled slightly, then clapped his hands. "Are we all ready for the Rating Game then?" Rias asked, watching everyone raise their arms shouting "**Yes!**". Rias smiled as the magic circle formed under their feet that will take them to the arena for the Rating Game.

"Then ... let's go!"

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_

_**[Life is Like a Boat] (Bleach ED1)**_

_**By Rie fu**_

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**I never felt this empty before**_

_(Ichigo is lying on an immense lawn, intent on observing the night sky with all the stars, while a cheek lines his face)_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**_

_(All the stars in the sky begin to illuminate the sky more and more, and from them the memories of Ichigo begin to appear when he was in his world, during his life as a Shinigami)_

_**Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku**_

_**Odayakana hi mo**_

_(The memories begin to fade, and then leave room for the figures of the ORC members in this order: Rias who, moving a lock of hair from his face. Was teasing Issei, helped by Akeno and Asia, while Koneko and Kiba instead, they relaxed normally)_

_**Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de**_

_**Rope or terashidasu**_

_(Ichigo closed his eyes, while the image of Rukia who gave him the powers jumped into his mind. Ichigo opened his eyes, then got up from the lawn when he heard someone call him)_

_**Inori or sasagete**_

_**Atarashii hi o matsu**_

_(Ichigo turned to the voice, noting that the ORC members were calling him, waving their hands)_

_**Asayaka ni hikaru umi**_

_**They are hate made**_

_(Ichigo was surprised first, then sighed and smiled, starting to run towards them. At the point where he was before, his Shinigami-Daigo badge can be seen)._

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter + Change of Opening!_

_(Play "Ichirin no hana" drop moment)_

_Gryfia: "Let the Rating Game ... begin!"_

_Issei: "Take this, Dress Break!"_

_Akeno: "You eliminated your own Queen ... why?"_

_Zero: "Why? Because you are all too weak"_

_Riser: "It's not enough for me to marry you ... thanks to Zero, now I can beat Sirzechs himself!"_

_Issei: "Wait for me Buchou, I'm coming!"_

_Ichigo: "So you're the enemy Associate!"_

_Zero: "I can finally kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_The next chapter: "The power of Zero?! Don't give up guys!"_

_It will be released on April 15, 2020!_

_"Ichigo, don't give up ... I hate to see the rain in your heart"_

* * *

**Well guys, and now I answer the reviews! Let's get started right away:**

**\- Daizuke: I know the story seems to be going very fast, but it's only because the first narrative arc is the shortest, I'm sorry ^^**

**\- Priyanshujuneja140: Dude, thanks for the comment! and now, answering your questions:**

**1- Ulquiorra? Well ... I admit I had some ideas about it**

**2- No, Ichigo won't be paired with anyone from DxD in terms of love story, I'm sorry**

**\- Vaustrook71: I try, but unfortunately I only know Basic English ... until I can study it well I will have to continue using Google Translate ...**

**\- Xo Lucas: Unfortunately not**

* * *

**Well, I answered everything so I wish you a good day!**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: The power of Zero!

**Hi guys, I'm back!**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but finally here is the new chapter! First of all how are you? I hope well, here it goes badly, I do online lessons almost every day (;-;) but, apart from this, everything is fine (I finished in just 7 days Final Fantasy 7 Remake ... and I have many ideas).**

**Anyway speaking of other ... 82 Followers; 58 favorites; 27 reviews (one that I read via gmail) and above all ... the first community! THANK YOU GUYS! I didn't expect such success to be honest ^^ (Especially for grammatical errors ...)**

**As always, I translated this chapter using google translate (I remind you that I am Italian ^^) but this time I managed to correct many things (like "Her" and "His": the errors you almost always report to me). I remember that at the end of the chapter I will reply to the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "The power of Zero?! Don't give up guys!"**

* * *

**[Ichirin no Hana] Bleach op 3**

**By High and Mighty Colors**

_***Instrumental***_

_(The screen is black while, in the background, there is a completely white flower which, withering, causes a petal to fall which slowly begins to illuminate the screen)_

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika**_

_**Inai yo**_

_(The screen turns black but, this time, instead of the white flower, Riser, Zero, Ravel and Riser's Peragee begin to appear)_

_**Kawari nante hoka ni**_

_**Inai'n da**_

_**Karenaide**_

_(After Riser and his team made the appearance, Rias Peerage now appears, all ready for battle)_

_**Ichirin no hana**_

_(Ichigo raises his head and, while looking ahead, his face begins to overlap Zero's mask as the whole scene begins to burn)_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The flames, after burning everything, begin to form the "Bleach DxD" logo, then disappear in a white light)_

_**Hikari ga matomo ni**_

_**Sashikomanai**_

_**Kimi wa maru de**_

_**Hikage ni saita hana no you**_

_(The camera begins to glimpse Rias, Issei, Akeno, Asia and Ichigo intent on observing in front of them while, behind them, the sun begins to rise, illuminating the sky)_

_**Tojikaketa**_

_(Yuuto is seated against the rubble while Koneko covers her eyes with one hand)_

_**Kimochi**_

_**Hakidaseba**_

_(Zero, sitting on the roof, observes the battlefield as he imitates laughter as the roof he was in explodes)_

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika**_

_**Inai yo**_

_(Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno emerge from the flames and, fighting against Riser's Peerage, they begin to fight against it)_

_**Ima made mo kore kara**_

_**Saki ni mo**_

_(Rias, starting to fly with her wings, begins to launch spheres of energy towards Riser who, with an arrogant smile on his face, destroys them all with spheres of fire, and then launches them against Rias who, fortunately, is protected by barriers of Asia)_

_**Tatoe kimi igai no**_

_**Subete no**_

_(Riser snapped his fingers, then headed at high speed towards Rias. Just before he could hit her, however, Issei arrives and hits Riser with a shoulder, pushing him away)_

_**Hito o teki ni mawasu**_

_**Toki ga kite mo**_

_(Riser scorns Issei who, on the contrary, smiled, then started hitting him with the Sacred Gear)_

_**Kimi no koto**_

_**Mamorinuku kara**_

_**Makenaide**_

_(Meanwhile Zero, using his own katana, had headed towards Ichigo and started fighting against him. They both crossed swords with each attack, until Zero kicked Ichigo away, pushing him away slightly. As soon as Ichigo gets up, Zero increases power of his own purple Reiatsu while Ichigo, pointing Zangetsu towards Zero, began to increase his own Reiatsu too)_

_**Ichirin no hana**_

_(The camera zooms in on Ichigo's face, showing determined eyes full of energy, then disappears into a column of blue energy)_

_**TIME**_

_(The scene changes, showing a room where Gryfia is located and a man with long crimson hair and blue eyes is sitting on a kind of throne, intent on seeing the scene)_

_**NOTICE THAT**_

_**YOU SHOULD NOTICE**_

_(The man's blue eyes twitched when he saw the light produced by Ichigo)_

_**TIME**_

_(Zero put his arm in front of the mask, as if he was protecting himself from the light that slowly disappeared)_

_**NOTICE THAT**_

_**THERE'S NO OTHER**_

_(As soon as the light disappeared, Zero noticed Ichigo who was standing behind him while he was wrapped in a black reiatsu with a red outline)_

* * *

The light was so blinding that Ichigo had to put a hand before his eyes to keep from being blind. After a few seconds, Ichigo lowered his hand when Koneko shook him slightly. The first thing Ichigo saw was ... the ORC room.

"Uh ... is that thing broken?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to the magical circle that disappeared. "Ichigo is right, weren't we supposed to be in an arena?" Issei said while looking at a serious-looking Rias. "It's all fake, if you want a try-" Rias opened a window, and then motioned to get closer to Issei and Ichigo "-So look out here."

Issei and Ichigo looked at each other and then headed towards the window, widening their eyes in surprise. "Wow! Heaven is-" Issei said while Ichigo finished the sentence "-White ... you devils are incredible sometimes". Rias smiled slightly "Right? So what about joining my-" Rias couldn't finish talking that Ichigo shouted a "No!".

"Uff ..." Rias murmured causing a light laugh in the room but which was abruptly interrupted by a sound coming from a speaker that was on a wall. "_**Attention participants-"**_ The voice coming from the speaker was that of Gryfia _**"-in 5 minutes the Rating Game will begin between the Peerage of Rias Gremory against that of Riser Phoenix. I remember that the Associates will be able to participate 5 minutes after the start of the challenge and especially after a Peerage has lost more than one member of his team. I warn that Lucifer-sama will observe the Rating Game, having said that I wish you luck**_ "As soon as she finished speaking, the speaker went off.

_'Lucifer…?'_ Issei thought while watching Rias who murmured a "Even my brother will want to watch ...". "B-Buchou, what do you mean by brother?" Issei asked that he received an answer not from Rias, but from Yuuto. "The Buchou's older brother is none other than the Demon King, Lucifer-sama".

Issei looked at Yuuto with a calm face ... albeit a few seconds later ... "Ah, I see-WAIT, WHAAAT?! LUCIFER?! BUT ISN'T BUCHOU FROM THE GREMORY HOUSEHOLD?!". Issei shouted, surprised by Yuuto's response. "Ara Ara Issei, didn't you know? Devils need a Demon King, and the only one powerful enough to do it is Rias's older brother-" Akeno said in a slightly mischievous tone "-The Crimson Demon, Sirzechs Lucifer"

"So he stopped carrying the Gremory's name ... Wow ... no wonder Buchou was forced to succeed the Gremory's ..." Issei murmured while Rias simulated a cough, drawing the attention of the group who turned to observe her. "Well, first of all let's prepare the strategy to be implemented. The Riser territory is the new school building, but it will certainly be protected by most of its peerage. For this-" Rias turned to look at Koneko, Issei and Akeno "-You three you have a special task" She said with a slight smile.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the territory of Riser ...**_

Zero was sitting on a window sill, intent on observing the battlefield visible from that position. As he scratched his neck with his left hand, Zero let out a sigh as he heard someone enter the room. "**What do you want, little Ravel? Don't you have to prepare for battle?**" The masked figure asked as he turned his head slightly, watching Ravel Phoenix enter the room.

"Mph, you don't need to tell me what to do, you're just an Associate, remember?" Ravel snapped as he watched Zero ... in her own heart, she was afraid of Zero ... and a lot too. "And then I came to give you a message of onii-sama."

"**A message from Riser-sama**?" Zero asked in a "surprised" tone in his dual voice. "He said "Do as we planned" so get ready!" Ravel said and then she turned and left the room, leaving Zero alone, in the silence of the room ... until he started laughing like a psychopath. "**Riser-sama is fantastic! I can finally free myself ... from all these weak! And I will do it for my dream, all for my dream!**" As he spoke, Zero raised a hand to the white sky, then clenched it into a fist "**I will kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!**"

* * *

_**A few minutes later, with Rias' Peerage ...**_

"Do you understand everything?" Rias asked as she watched his group "**Yes!**" They all said in unison, making Rias smile as she turned to Ichigo who was sitting on the sofa while carefully observing a map prepared for the occasion.

"I'm sorry you have to wait" said Rias apologetically as Issei thumbs up "Don't worry Ichigo, we kick they in the ass on your part!" Issei smiled as Ichigo turned to them "Of course, you will do it". The group smiled with renewed morale and then came out with the cry of "**Let's go!**". Ichigo looked back at the map as he began to feel the Reiatsu of all the participants ... all except one. "I have a bad feeling ..." he murmured while looking at the map with concern, concentrating mainly on the territory of Riser.

* * *

_**The Rating Game begins ...**_

Issei was running with Koneko and Yuuto, heading for the gym. "Hell, it's really a perfect replica" Issei said softly as Yuuto put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to arouse his thoughts. "Issei, Koneko: I'll wait up ahead!" He said as he began to walk away from the two of them while Koneko and Issei nodded. "Yeah, leave it to us!" Issei shouted as he entered the gym with Koneko.

As soon as the two entered the gym, Koneko put a hand in front of Issei, stopping him. "Wait ... someone's here ... an enemy" Koneko observed Issei who nodded, meaning he understood. Koneko lowered her hand, then entered the huge playground of the gym with Issei where, in the center of it, there were four girls: A Rook and three Pawns to be precise (Two Pawns were the two green-haired twins while the other Pawn was the one who was about to hit Issei when Riser was in the ORC headquarters).

"Here you are, Servants of Gremory!" The female voice of Riser's Rook made Issei and Koneko mentally prepare. Koneko observed the four girls present. "Senpai, you get the pawns, I'll get the Rook ..." she said as she put on Mixed Martial Arts gloves. Issei nodded as he raised his left arm "Got it! Boosted Gear, Stand By!" He shouted as his left arm brightened, conjuring up the crimson red Boosted Gear.

The three Pawns smiled while two of them pulled out ... chainsaws to the cry of "Demolition Time ~!" while the third Pawn prepared her pole as all three approached Issei who, at that moment, backed slightly due to the chainsaws. _'But are they crazy?! How can they use those while smiling?! '_ Issei thought as, preparing for the fight, he turned for a moment to observe the battle _(already begun)_ of Koneko and Riser's Rook ... which was at a distinct disadvantage.

_'It was to be expected from Koneko-chan, I'm so proud-'_ Issei thought when he ducked, fortunately dodging the pole of a Pawn and, as he got up, he saw that the twins were running towards him, ready to hit him with the chainsaws "Tear'em to pieces !" Shouted the two Pawns as they attacked Issei who, to dodge the blows, had to push one of the two Pawns to the ground and then back off when he saw the other Pawn armed with a chainsaw approaching to hit him again.

_'Damn it, they want really trying to kill me!'_ Issei mentally shouted as the Boosted Gear lit up while emitting a "Boost!" that made him smile. "Level 2, perfect!" He said and then started running around the room, chased by the three Pawns who shouted "STOOOP!". As soon as he saw that the three Pawns stopped, Issei stopped and raised his left arm "Perfect! Let's go Sacred Gear-kun, time for level 3 !" He shouted as the Gauntlet brightened again with the cry of "Explosion!".

Issei observed the three Pawns "I'm sorry for you, but now it's over!" He said and then began to run towards them with such great speed that the Pawns could not hit him. As soon as he was close enough, Issei touched the Pawns in these places: Chest for the first Pawn twin, Butt for the second Pawn twin and finally stomach for the third Pawn.

Issei smiled as he saw that Koneko had now won her fight, hitting the opposing Rook with enough force to send her against the wall. "Nice work, Koneko-chan" Issei shouted and then return to look at the enemy Pawns with a mischievous smile "Well well, it's time to show everyone my special technique" He said and then raised his left arm, intriguing those present in the gym, then snap the fingers "Take this, Special Move: DRESS BREAK!" As soon as he snapped his fingers, Pawn's clothes suddenly broke, making them ... naked.

The enemy Pawns shouted in embarrassment, and then covered their nakedness with their arms and hands while Issei laughed "Did you see that? That's my special move! Ahahahhaha!" He said, while Koneko was looking at him with an emotionless look as she muttered "You're the worst." After a few seconds, Issei and Koneko heard a rumble of thunder nearby, then looked at each other and, with a nod of the head, left the gym with great speed, leaving the Pawn and Rook alone. "But where the heck are they going?" Riser's Rook said that, looking up, she noticed a strange light on the ceiling. They seemed ... lightning ... "!"

"_Take_"

_**BOOM**_

Issei and Koneko had time to go out and saw Akeno who, flying with her Devil wings, rained a powerful lightning bolt on the gym with a simple hand gesture, disintegrating it completely.

_**"Riser Phoenix's army is now a Rook and 3 Pawns weaker"**_

"Yay!" Issei shouted as he raised his fist to heaven as a sign of victory while Akeno, chuckled slightly, returned to the ground "Ara Ara Issei-kun, that move was perverted ~" She said while she smiled maliciously, letting Issei blush, then observe Koneko " You better go, Kiba is waiting for you."

"It's true, let's go Kone-" Issei said as he turned to Koneko but it was too late ... nobody could see a female figure say "_Take_" ...

_**KA-BOOM**_

Issei and Akeno were blown away by the powerful explosion and, when they got up while trying to understand what had happened, they saw Koneko seriously injured and slumped to the ground. "Koneko!" Issei shouted as he ran to her but, before he could do anything, he saw her disappear in a white light as the speakers turned on again.

_**"Rias Gremory's Rook has been retired"**_

"Koneko-chan!" Issei clenched his fists as he saw Akeno approach "Don't worry: When a piece has been taken in battle, they are immediately transferred to a medical facility" She explained as she placed a hand on Issei's shoulder, then looked up "And the explosions are your signature attack, Riser's Queen: Yubelluna" _The bomb queen_" ..." She said as she stood up with her wings, observing Yubelluna. "Thanks a lot but now ... let's get started, "_Priestess of Thunder_" Akeno?"

"... Issei, go to Yuuto ... _now_" Akeno observed Issei who, with a nod, ran off towards Yuuto. Akeno looked back at Yubelluna with a slight smile as her hands begin to develop lightning "Well ... let's start, Phoenix's Queen?" She said as she watched Yubelluna raise a hand "I accept the challenge: Gremory's Queen!" The two of them watched each other in flight for a few seconds as the speakers turned on again.

_**"5 minutes passed: Members can participate"**_

"Wooah!" Akeno shouted as, throwing lightning from one hand towards Yubelluna, she began to fly in a zigzag. Yubelluna, however, had foreseen Akeno's moves and, dodging the lightning very easily, raised her left hand and, with a smile on his face, snapped her fingers: An incredible explosion developed behind her and, as soon as the smoke thinned, Akeno fell to the ground, wounded, while her wings had to disappear because of the wounds. "Ohohohoh, has the queen lost her wings?" She said as she landed, chuckling, then raised a hand to Akeno. "I'm sorry, but the game time is long gone, goodbye. _Ta_-"

_**(Play "Bleach OST: On The Precipice of Defeat")**_

Akeno closed her eyes, waiting for the explosion ... but never came ... _'What the heck ...'_ She thought as she opened her eyes ... and saw him. In front of her stood a mysterious person with strange white clothes and a strange mask. "**Weak ...**" Zero said as he wiped the right hand from the blood, then turned to Yubelluna. "_**Take**_" said Zero while Yubelluna fall to the ground and disappear into a white light.

"You-You ... you attacked your ally ... why?" Akeno asked as she saw Zero turn to her, observing her angrily "**Why? Why is it obvious, Akeno Hamejima-**" Zero approached Akeno as he raised two fingers of his left hand, as if he was aiming at Akeno **"- You are all weak ... **_**take**_". Akeno did not have time to widen his eyes while a ray of red energy developed from Zero's fingers ...

_**(End OST)**_

* * *

_**Meantime…**_

Issei was running in the middle of the school yard and, while looking around for Yuuto, he heard the speakers turn on once again.

_**"3 more of Riser Phoenix's Pawns have been retired"**_

_'3 Pawns? But Ichigo hasn't left the room and the others ... so who ...? '_ Issei thought that as he walked he did not see a figure approaching from behind. "GA-" Issei shouted as the figure's hands took him and dragged him into the closet while the figure did "Shhh!".

Issei turned and saw Yuuto leaving him, then sighing. "Oh, it's just you ..." Issei said as he calmed down, then sat down on the ground "... Sorry about Koneko-chan ..." he murmured as he watched Yuuto sit down in turn. "Yeah, I know ... it's a shame but-" Yuuto raised his fist towards Issei, smiling slightly "-Let's win this for Koneko-chan and Buchou". Issei smiled, gently hitting Yuuto's fist "Yeah, you bet!" Issei lowered his fist as curiosity assailed him. "By the way, was it you who eliminated Riser's 3 Pawns?"

Yuuto nod "Yes, but it seemed that Riser sacrificed them to test my strength ..." He said as he stood up, heading for the closet door, opening it slightly to observe the situation outside. "Issei, we have company. Are you ready?" Yuuto asked as he watched his friend smile as he stood "Obviously, we have to win for Buchou!" Issei said as he approached Yuuto who opened the door, allowing Issei to see who was waiting for him.

"Here you are finally!" Shouted a girl dressed in armor and with a sword in her hand who was near the closet "I am Riser-sama's Knight: Carmene! Rias Gremory's Knight, I challenge you!" Carmene said while, starting to move away to a more solitary space for the two, she pointed her sword towards Yuuto who smiled "I accept the challenge, Carmene! I am Yuuto Kiba!" He said as he went to her and follow her, leaving Issei alone. "...And me?" He said as he indicated with a finger until he turned when he heard footsteps behind him, seeing Ravel and another girl with her face half covered by a mask.

"Don't worry, little Pawn, I'm here," said the half-masked girl as she watched Issei activate the Boosted Gear. "You're the Rook and the remaining Bishop, aren't you?" Issei asked as Ravel sighed, crossing her arms. "Oh my, I won't be fighting, do you know? Isabelle, would you mind being his opponent?" She said as she slowly walked away. Meanwhile, the Rook called Isabelle warned, ready to attack "Certainly, Ravel-sama".

"What the heck ?!" Issei was pointing to Ravel, impatient with his attitude. "Even though this is an important game ?!" He shouted as Isabelle sighed "She is special ... her name is Ravel Phoenix ... she is Riser-sama's little sister".

"THAT BASTARD!" Issei shouted as he clenched a fist "He dared to put his little sister in his harem!" He said while, looking up at the main school building, he did not see that Isabelle loaded him, hitting him in the chest with a right jab "The chit-chat is over! Take this!" She said and then hit him in the stomach with a knee while he cried out in pain "GAAAH!".

Issei knelt on the ground as he coughed slightly, not noticing that Isabelle had warned herself. "To be honest, I thought it was over the moment my punch landed". She said as she saw Issei rise slowly, giggling. "Thanks, I've trained a lot in these ten days ... but I'm not the only one, my friends too-" As he spoke, Issei could hear the speakers activate again, sending an incredible message ...

_**"Riser Phoenix's Queen has been retired"**_

While Isabelle's eyes widened, Issei clenched his fist coated with the Boosted Gear. "-They trained as much as I did!" Issei shouted as a sphere of green energy formed in his hand and, as soon as it formed, Issei attacked: With a movement of the hand, Issei fired the beam of energy towards Isabelle who, being still in shock for the news, failed to protect herself by taking the attack in full. "TAKE THIS: **DRAGON SHOT !**" Issei shouted and, while the beam disappeared, he saw that there was no trace of Isabelle ...

_**"One Riser Phoenix's Knight has been retired"**_

Issei smiled as he raised his fist upward, smiling. "YES!" He said victoriously, while a thought formed in his mind ... 'Yuuto!' Issei turned and then headed for his friend's position, still finding him fighting Carmene.

Both the two Knights were crossing their weapons several times: A black-bladed sword for Yuuto and a fiery sword for Carmene ... which was in clear advantage against Yuuto who was backing up every blow he parried ... hell, Carmene she doesn't seem shocked by the defeat of her Queen!

"Yuuto!" Issei shouted, worried about the fate of his friend as he continued to parry every blow until ... **CRASH!** "Kuh!" Yuuto stepped back as he saw his sword with the broken blade.

"Light Erased, huh? Sorry, but you're Sacred Gear won't work on me" Carmen boasted as she held her flaming sword, ready to attack Yuuto who smiled as he raised the hilt of his sword ... deprived of the blade. "Sorry, that's not all there is to my Sacred Gear: FLAME DELETION!" He screamed as a blade of ice formed from the hilt and then headed towards Carmen who had to block the blow ... until her eyes widened when she saw her blade go out and destroy as soon as Yuuto's new blade touched the flames.

"A POSSESSOR OF MULTIPLED SACRED GEARS ?!" She screamed as she saw Yuuto chuckle "Wrong, i cre ~ a ~ ted them" As he spoke, Yuuto leaned over and touched the ground with his right hand "**Sword Birth**! I can create Demonic Swords by will, this is my Sacred Gear! " Yuuto shouted as demonic swords formed before him, piercing Carmen who collapsed "Impossible ..." She murmured and then lowered his head, disappearing in a white light.

_**"A Riser Phoenix's Knight has been retired"**_

"YES!" Issei ran to Yuuto and raised his hand and then slammed it with his hand. "We made it!" Yuuto said while smiling until ...

**BOOM**

The two boys looked up, noticing Rias in flight as he fought against Riser. "Buchou!" Issei shouted as he began to run towards the building while Yuuto stood still. "Huh, Yuuto?" Issei stopped to observe his companion who turned, turning his back on Issei "Issei, run to Buchou ... I will keep them".

"Huh?" Issei was confused until, looking around, he saw the rest of Riser's Peerage with Ravel, who pointed a finger at the two. "Attack them!" She ordered the other girls to head towards the two. "GO NOW!" Yuuto turned to Issei, who closed his eyes and then ran towards the building ... he could not have known that while he was saving himself, Yuuto saw a strange ray of red energy coming from the gym, destroying everything in front of him... including Yuuto himself ...

* * *

_**In front of the school, with Ravel ...**_

_**"Rias Gremory's Knight and Queen and Riser Phoenix's Knight and Pawns has been retired"**_

Ravel did not believe what she had seen ... a huge beam of red energy had appeared in front her eyes, destroying everything before him ... both the Knight of Gremory and the Peerage of Onii-sama himself!

Moving her gaze towards the direction of the blow, Ravel saw Zero slowly arrive and, in his right hand, he was holding a katana with a black and white handle. "Zero ... you ..." Ravel tried to speak, but fear took over as Zero continued to approach. "**You are weak ... I have to eradicate every weakness before he arrives**" Zero said disturbingly as he stopped in front of Ravel, who was sitting on the ground completely in fear. Remaining silent, Zero raised the katana upwards "**Die ...**" he murmured and then lowered the blade towards Ravel, who closed her eyes, waiting for the blow ... which never came.

" **GETSUGA TENSHO!** "

**BOOM**

When Ravel heard the voice and opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a lot of smoke ... and then ... an orange-haired "prince", dressed in a strange black kimono and while wielding a kind of kitchen knife as big as a person.

"Are you okay? If yes: Can you get away? It will be dangerous" Ichigo asked as he turned to look at Ravel, who was completely amazed managing only to say a slight "Y-Yes ..." and then hide inside the school, to then observe him clash from a window. Ichigo smiled and then turned "Perfect" He said and then walked towards Zero ... who seemed ... sobbing.

"**Finally ... finally ... FINALLY WE CAN FIGHT!**" Zero shouted as if he were in the grip of an Epiphany, leaving Ichigo confused "Uh ... do we know each other?" He asked, clearly confused by Zero's reaction, who shook his head. "**No, we've never met ... but I know you well: Shinigami Daigo ... Kurosaki Ichigo**" Zero said while Ichigo widened his eyes, letting Zero chuckle. "Who are you?!" Ichigo asked as he grasped Zangetsu forcefully with both hands. **"My name is Zero, nice to meet you ... but now-" **Zero grabbed the Katana with one hand, and then pointed it at Ichigo "**-Let's fight!**"

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Clavar la Espada")**_

Zero sprinted towards Ichigo who immediately had to get defensive when Zero decided to attack him with a horizontal slash. Zero's katana and Ichigo's Zangetsu collided, causing sparks. "**Come on Ichigo, show me what you can do!**" Zero shouted when he began to attack Ichigo repeatedly with a burst of blows. "Tch" Ichigo began to parry the various slits, and then made a slight leap, backing away. "**Getsuga-**" Ichigo snapped towards Zero and, as soon as the two crossed their swords again, Ichigo put his left hand on Zangetsu's back "**-TENSHO!**" Shouted Ichigo who, while calling the name of his signature attack, made Zangetsu slide towards the bass, creating a powerful blow from Reiatsu that hit Zero in full, who had to retreat to avoid serious damage, but suffered a small part of the attack, injuring his right hand which began to bleed.

Zero watched his hand as he began to laugh "**YOU ARE THE BEST, ICHIGO!**" Zero shouted and set off again towards Ichigo, resuming his attack. "You are crazy!" Ichigo shouted as he parried the blows, then crossed the swords for the umpteenth time "You have eliminated your own teammates! WHY?" Ichigo asked as he saw Zero chuckle "**Why? Because they were weak!**". Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard Zero's reply "WEAK?!" He screamed and then backed up when Zero tried to kick him away.

"**Exactly Ichigo! Look around you!**" Zero raised his left hand as if to show the whole area where "**These" Devils "were pretending to fight! They are playing a game! WE TWO ARE DIFFERENT, ICHIGO! We two know what it means to fight against death! YOU FIGHTED AGAINST AIZEN!**" Zero shouted while Ichigo's eyes widened, shocked "How ... you-who are you really ?!" He screamed as Zero laughed and then raised his left hand to Ichigo "**Isn't it obvious? I'm Zero!**" He said while from the fingers of the hand a red energy began to develop ... a very familiar energy for Ichigo who, widening his eyes, put Zangetsu in front of him. "**CERO!**" Zero shouted as he fired the Cero at Ichigo, who managed to protect himself and, with a movement of his hands, used Zangetsu to send the beam away. "You ... are you an Arrancar ?!" Ichigo looked at Zero in shock.

Zero shrugged while chuckling "**Who knows? The only thing I can tell you is-** "Zero observed Ichigo when he disappeared, reappearing next to Ichigo **"-I will kill you**" He said and then hit him on the right shoulder, hitting him in part since Ichigo even if he managed to move in time in so you only have a slight cut on the shoulder. "**Great reflexes, Ichigo**" Zero congratulated Ichigo, who put his left hand on the injured shoulder from which blood spattered his Shihakusho. "Eh ... thank you very much "Zero", I must admit that you are also good with Sonido" Ichigo said while he was ... smiling slightly, a detail that Zero saw. "**Exactly, it was a Sonido- Wait ... Kurosaki ... you're smiling-**" Zero shook his head and then laughed "**-You are amazing, KUROSAKI! YOU ARE THE BEST!" **He shouted as powerful pressure developed around him. "**KUROSAKI, GET READY!**" Zero shouted as he raised his left hand again, loading another Cero.

_**(End "Bleach OST - Clavar la Espada")**_

Ichigo immediately put himself in a defensive pose, waiting for the blow. "**Ce-**" Zero was about to fire the Cero when ... **BOOM** ... The left arm was hit by a fireball. **"..."** Zero was silent as, turning, he saw Ravel in a classroom while his hands were raised, still steaming from the attack. "**You brat!****"** Zero shouted as he moved his left hand towards Ravel **"CERO!"** He said and then threw it at the frightened young girl who closed her eyes.

'Damn it, I have to do something!' Ichigo thought that, taking advantage of the Shunpo, he stood in front of the classroom while, brandishing Zangetsu, he launched a Getsuga Tensho towards the Cero, trying to block it unnecessarily ... "GAAAH!"

**BOOM**

. . .

Ravel opened her eyes as she waits for the smoke to clear. **"... It's over ... really ...**" Zero murmured until he saw him ... Ichigo, although bleeding and wounded, was still standing while holding Zangetsu with his right hand while his left hand was holding his right shoulder. "Anf ... Anf ..." Ichigo panted and then turned his head slightly, looking for Ravel "Are you okay?" He asked the girl who nodded slightly. Ichigo smiled and then looked back at Zero "You ... you tried to kill a girl ..." He said as he watched Zero, who answered immediately. "**So what? It is a clash between ME and YOU. That girl is just a problem-**" Zero was answering but Ichigo silenced him "SHUT UP!". Lowering Zangetsu and his left hand, Ichigo began to inhale as a blue light formed around him. "Please ... back off" Ichigo asked Ravel, who stepped back.

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Number One (Drop)")**_

"**Wait ... Ichigo ... You-**" Zero was finally understanding what Ichigo was to do. Ichigo, while his Reiatsu began to increase dramatically, brought Zangetsu in front of him while the cloth of Zangetsu began to roll around his arm. "BAN-" Ichigo shouted as he looked at Zero with a determined gaze and then put his left hand over his right hand. "-Kai !" He shouted, illuminating the whole area with his Reiatsu ...

_**BOOOOM!**_

"**Gh!**" Zero put his left hand in front of his mask as if it were to cover himself with the smoke created. When Zero lowered his hand, the smoke began to thin, starting to see Ichigo and his Bankai ... first of all his clothing had changed: Instead of his normal Shihakusho, now Ichigo's clothes are a long-sleeved black Shihakusho up to the ankles with red lining, which is closed to the chest and left to flare up in frayed ends. Instead of Zangetsu, however, now Ichigo brandished a Daito with a long black blade with the cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. This sword has, instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Ichigo watched Zero and, while he inhaled, he spoke three words ... "Bankai ... TENSA ZANGETSU!"

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**[Hanabi] (Bleach ED7)**_

_**By Ikimono Gakari**_

_**Kirameite**_

_**Yurameite**_

_**Aoki yume maihanatsu**_

_**Hana moeyuku**_

_(The camera faces the cloud-covered sky and then drops to show Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko lying on a hill, intent on sadly observing the sky covered by clouds)_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The scene changes and moves inside Yuuto's room. Yuuto is intent on sleeping soundly)_

_**Seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi**_

_(The scene changes, heading towards Issei's room. Issei is lying on the bed, intent on observing the ceiling until he closes his eyes, starting to sleep)_

_**Mune saku omoi wo**_

_**Anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?**_

_(The scene changes, showing Ichigo's room. Ichigo is lying in his bed, intent on sleeping)_

_**Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa hanabi**_

_(Both the three boys open their eyes when an image appears in their mind. As soon as they open their eyes, the three furiously leave their homes, running towards a mysterious destination)_

_**Kirameite yurameite**_

_**Aoki yume maihanatsu**_

_(The scene changes: Issei starts running through the alleys of his neighborhood while the image of Rias crying appears in his mind)_

_**Sakihokore haruka takaku**_

_(The scene changes: Yuuto is running through the streets of Kuoh heading towards the park while the image of various smiling children appears in his mind)_

_**Mamoriyuku are homoi**_

_**Hitasura narihibike**_

_(The scene changes: Ichigo is running towards the nearby hill Kuoh while the image of a mysterious girl appears in his mind)_

_**Hateru made semete tsuyoku**_

_(The scene changes: The clouds begin to disappear, letting the sky begin to light up the city. As soon as the girls start to get up, someone calls them, making them turn and smile)_

_**Kono hana moe yuku**_

_(Ichigo, Issei and Yuuto reach the girls and, smiling, they all lie down to observe the clear sky, and then fall asleep)_

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_Ichigo: "I'm coming, Zero!"_

_Zero: "COME ON, ICHIGO!"_

_Issei: "Please, lend me your strength Ddraig!"_

_Riser: "Damn human, that can't be a Balance Breaker" _

_Ichigo: "GETSUGA TENSHO!"_

_Ogihci / White Ichigo: "Use my power, Ichigo!"_

_The next chapter: "BAN-KAI! The black sword of miracles!"_

_It will be released on April 29, 2020!_

_"That girl ... who is she?"_

* * *

**Perfect, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, Ichigo has decided to fight Zero using the Bankai! I hope you like the character of Zero and do not worry, I will reveal his true identity later in the fanfic and then Ravel: I can say that I have plans for her**

**Before I respond to reviews, the next two chapters will wrap up Riser's arc, so hey! Be happy, the girl will soon arrive for the ship with Ichigo!**

**Anyway, reviews time:**

**\- priyanshujuneja140: I know dude, I have been at home since early March ... I need a beer ...**

**\- daizuke: Unfortunately no, Ichigo won't have the harem just because it's not in his character.**

**\- WolfGodMaster: I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, but unfortunately Google Translate doesn't help ... The problem is that in Italian the fanfiction is grammatically correct, but when I translate it Google Translate ruins everything ... I'm sorry, I will try to correct in the future**

**\- Xo Lucas: Thanks dude, but unfortunately I reply as last time: No Grimmjow in this story (But don't worry, I have plans)**

**\- Guest-Questioner: Dude, I hope you like the story for now. Obviously Yuuto and Koneko will face their problems and yes, Ichigo will be angry when he finds out about the Dress Break xD**

**\- Icelord: I know and, as said in the answer for WolfGodMaster, in Italian it is grammatically correct ... it is Google translator that ruins everything**

**\- Guest: Thank you very much and, answering the question about the True Shikai ... Well, who knows? Maybe yes maybe no**

**\- Zangetsu459 (Guest): Well, who knows? Maybe yes maybe no. However obviously Ichigo will help Issei and the others against Vali, Kokabiel and Loki.**

* * *

**Well, I replied to all the reviews, so I can only say one thing - ah wait, I wanted to warn that, if on the 29th I won't be able to post the next chapter don't worry, it will be released on May 6th.**

**Now ... See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: BAN-KAI!

**_Hello there guys, it's always me: DevilsZack00!_**

**_I hope life is going well for everyone: Of course, Covid-19 doesn't help but hey, never give up right?_**

**_A few days ago not only did I get the Beta of Valorant and it's really nice (Even if you have to commit suicide to get out of the game ... thank you so much Riot) but I also bought Blazblue Crosstag Battle for the PS4 ... and it's a really nice fighting game! Yu and Ruby are an incredible tag team! This game even gave me ideas for one or two fanfictions ^^_**

**...Oh yeah, ****I'm also watching RWBY and for now...Qrow best character! I mean: "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself" XD**

**_But excluding this, I always remind you that these chapters have been translated through Google Translate, but luckily I have tried to correct the English version, so I hope it works ^^_**

**_Alright, see you at the end of the chapter for reviews! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: "BAN-KAI! The black sword of miracles!"**_

_**[Ichirin no Hana] Bleach op 3**_

_**By High and Mighty Colors**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The screen is black while, in the background, there is a completely white flower which, withering, causes a petal to fall which slowly begins to illuminate the screen)_

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika**_

_**Inai yo**_

_(The screen turns black but, this time, instead of the white flower, Riser, Zero, Ravel and Riser's Peragee begin to appear)_

_**Kawari nante hoka ni**_

_**Inai'n da**_

_**Karenaide**_

_(After Riser and his team made the appearance, Rias Peerage now appears, all ready for battle)_

_**Ichirin no hana**_

_(Ichigo raises his head and, while looking ahead, his face begins to overlap Zero's mask as the whole scene begins to burn)_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The flames, after burning everything, begin to form the "Bleach DxD" logo, then disappear in a white light)_

_**Hikari ga matomo ni**_

_**Sashikomanai**_

_**Kimi wa maru de**_

_**Hikage ni saita hana no you**_

_(The camera begins to glimpse Rias, Issei, Akeno, Asia and Ichigo intent on observing in front of them while, behind them, the sun begins to rise, illuminating the sky)_

_**Tojikaketa**_

_(Yuuto is seated against the rubble while Koneko covers her eyes with one hand)_

_**Kimochi**_

_**Hakidaseba**_

_(Zero, sitting on the roof, observes the battlefield as he imitates laughter as the roof he was in explodes)_

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika**_

_**Inai yo**_

_(Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno emerge from the flames and, fighting against Riser's Peerage, they begin to fight against it)_

_**Ima made mo kore kara**_

_**Saki ni mo**_

_(Rias, starting to fly with her wings, begins to launch spheres of energy towards Riser who, with an arrogant smile on his face, destroys them all with spheres of fire, and then launches them against Rias who, fortunately, is protected by barriers of Asia)_

_**Tatoe kimi igai no**_

_**Subete no**_

_(Riser snapped his fingers, then headed at high speed towards Rias. Just before he could hit her, however, Issei arrives and hits Riser with a shoulder, pushing him away)_

_**Hito o teki ni mawasu**_

_**Toki ga kite mo**_

_(Riser scorns Issei who, on the contrary, smiled, then started hitting him with the Sacred Gear)_

_**Kimi no koto**_

_**Mamorinuku kara**_

_**Makenaide**_

_(Meanwhile Zero, using his own katana, had headed towards Ichigo and started fighting against him. They both crossed swords with each attack, until Zero kicked Ichigo away, pushing him away slightly. As soon as Ichigo gets up, Zero increases power of his own purple Reiatsu while Ichigo, pointing Zangetsu towards Zero, began to increase his own Reiatsu too)_

_**Ichirin no hana**_

_(The camera zooms in on Ichigo's face, showing determined eyes full of energy, then disappears into a column of blue energy)_

_**TIME**_

_(The scene changes, showing a room where Gryfia is located and a man with long crimson hair and blue eyes is sitting on a kind of throne, intent on seeing the scene)_

_**NOTICE THAT**_

_**YOU SHOULD NOTICE**_

_(The man's blue eyes twitched when he saw the light produced by Ichigo)_

_**TIME**_

_(Zero put his arm in front of the mask, as if he was protecting himself from the light that slowly disappeared)_

_**NOTICE THAT**_

_**THERE'S NO OTHER**_

_(As soon as the light disappeared, Zero noticed Ichigo who was standing behind him while he was wrapped in a black reiatsu with a red outline)_

* * *

_**During the Rating Game, unknown position ...**_

The room was very dark, although the light was produced by two TVs that show the progress of the Rating Game, a trend observed with interest by the only two people present: A man with long crimson hair and turquoise eyes sitting on a throne and a familiar silver-haired maid. The TVs showed two fights: Riser against Rias and Ichigo against Zero. "Gryfia-" The man began to speak as he continued to observe the screens, intrigued above all by the clash in the second TV "-What did you say they are called?" He asked as he saw the masked man "teleport" next to the orange-haired boy. "The orange-haired boy is called Ichigo Kurosaki and is the Associate of Rias-sama. The masked man, on the other hand, is the Associate of Riser-sama: his name is Zero" Said Gryfia while observing the man from crimson hair "Are you interested in one of them?".

"Maybe, my dear Gryfia" replied the man as he watched the screens, waiting for an interesting turn in this Rating Game ... he didn't have to wait long. The man and Gryfia saw Ichigo who was pointing his huge sword at Zero _'What is he doing?'_ The man and Gryfia thought at the same time until the answer came with an immense light, a lot of smoke ... and a gaze full of curiosity on the part of the man. "... Sirzechs-sama ... that's ..." Gryfia watched the TV shocked while the man called Sirzechs nodded his head "Yeah ... that his a-" Sirzechs watched Ichigo while brandishing Tensa Zangetsu "-Balance Breaker".

* * *

_**At the same time, in the Medic Bay ...**_

"Ugh ..." Yuuto opened his eyes as his vision began to become sharper: He was in a sterile white room, similar to that of a hospital; The room had a huge TV attached to the wall while its bed graced the rest of the room. Yuuto stood for a few moments until he rose slightly to watch TV. Watching her in silence for a few seconds, Yuuto jumped up from the bed while a shocked and amazed look appeared on his face. "A BALANCE BREAKER ?!" Yuuto shouted as he watched the scene of Ichigo activating and then wielding Tensa Zangetsu.

* * *

_**Returning to the Rating Game ...**_

Ravel was looking at the scene with eyes full of wonder while, from the window of the room, he saw Ichigo with his Bankai, ready to fight Zero "W-Wow ...".

"Bankai ... TENSA ZANGETSU!" Ichigo said while, with a rapid vacuum swing, he made the smoke disappear. Zero was looking at Ichigo in amazement as his right hand started to tremble slightly "Did you say ..." Bankai "...?" Zero murmured as he began to pant like an angry dog "**BULLSHIT! THAT CANNOT BE A BANKAI!**" He shouted as he watched Ichigo, who was still standing. Pointing to Tensa Zangetsu with his katana, Zero continued to speak "**THAT SWORD CANNOT BE A BANKAI COMPARED TO ZANGETSU ... ICHIGO, ARE YOU UNDERESTIMING ME?!**" Zero continued to scream until he fell silent when he felt something pressing his throat. Looking down slightly, he saw Ichigo who was bending over in front of him while holding Tensa Zangetsu on Zero's neck.

"Are you sure Zero?" Ichigo simply said with a slight smile and, before Zero could move, he disappeared from his sight. _**'I lost him!'**_ Zero mentally shouted as he felt a hand on his left shoulder and, turning slightly, saw Ichigo who smiled arrogantly at him "I bet you still don't think this is my Bankai. Strange, yet you said that-" Ichigo disappeared from sight again Zero and, starting to take advantage of the Shunpo, began to appear and disappear several times around Zero, and then stopped before the sight of the masked man "-you know me very well, then why? Why don't you know Tensa Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked as he observed Zero who, strangely, was silent.

"**... Hyper-speed**" Zero murmured as he squeezed his Katana firmly "**This is your Bankai... simple and pure Hyper-speed**" He said as he prepared to face Ichigo again "**Am I right?**"**.** Ichigo grabbed Tensa Zangetsu with his right hand only, squeezing it tightly "That's right, here's the power of Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo stated as he took a guard pose "Here I come, Zero!"

Zero chuckled slightly and then pointed his Katana towards Ichigo "**Get ready, Ichigo!**" Zero shouted and then sprinted towards Ichigo, who did the same. In just one second, the two warriors had already crossed their swords in a loud **KLANG**, producing a myriad of sparks.

_**(Play "Bleach OST - BL 86 (Ichigo vs Byakuya)")**_

During the battle, then, neither Zero or Ichigo managed to see that dome of red energy created on the roof ... in fact the two soon moved away from the "hold" created a few seconds ago, and then began to exchange attacks on attacks, slashing on lunges "**Wonderful! You are truly incredible, Kurosaki!**" Zero said as he tried to hit Ichigo in the chest, but the young Shinigami noticed the attack and, through his shunpo powered by his Bankai, dodged it, slightly backing away. _'He is strong, fast and precise ... in a way he reminds me of Byakuya'_ Ichigo thought while, holding Tensa Zangetsu with both hands, he began to load his Reiatsu into the blade, which began to release black energy from the red outlines.

"Woo!" Ichigo snapped and, through the shunpo, began to move around the battlefield with great speed, trying to confuse Zero, who remained on the defensive. After a few moments, Ichigo stopped behind Zero and, with a great battle cry, attacked him with his signature attack. "**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" He shouted as he throws a powerful blow of black Reiatsu with red outlines from the tip of Tensa Zangetsu, heading towards Zero, who turned with great skill and tried to parry the blow by taking advantage of his Cero who, in contact with Getsuga Tensho, unleashed a powerful explosion that made the two fighters back.

"Tch ..." Ichigo murmured as he squeezed Tensa Zangetsu tightly, beginning to feel a warmth on his right shoulder. _'Shit, the wounds have started to bleed again'_ Ichigo mentally cursed, after all his Bankai changed his clothes and Zanpakuto, but he could not heal the wounds on the contrary, there could be the risk that they could get worse because of the Bankai. "What are you waiting for Zero?" Ichigo asked, making the masked man curious "**What the heck are you saying?**" Zero asked, intrigued by Ichigo's question. "Your Zanpakuto ... why don't you activate it? That's a Zanpakuto, isn't it?"

In complete silence, Zero raised his Katana towards Ichigo, pointing it at "**... This Zanpakuto ... doesn't have a name-**" He replied, starting to chuckle "-**And this zanpakuto doesn't need it!**" He shouted, returning to the assault against Ichigo with his own weapon, who immediately went on the defensive, parrying Zero's attack. "An Arrancar who owns an unnamed Zanpakuto?" Ichigo said as, parrying another blow, he attacked Zero with a second Getsuga Tensho, although Zero this time dodged him. "**So what?! A Zanpakuto is only a tool!**" The masked man affirmed while, raising his left hand, he began to load a new Cero, and then shot it against Ichigo who managed to deflect it behind him through the use of Tensa Zangetsu.

_**(End "Bleach OST -" BL86 "and play" Bleach OST - "Comet the Hour")**_

"**Can't you do better, Kurosaki?!**" Zero pointed his weapon towards Ichigo, who seemed to pant a little too much, a detail that intrigued Zero "**But you ... Now I understand: Your Bankai has not healed your wounds, on the contrary it is getting worse because of your Hypervelocity!**" He said, starting to laugh, shaking his head slightly in disapproval "Well then, even if injured, I can still kick your ass!" Ichigo stated as he pointed Tensa Zangetsu towards Zero, who laughed. "**Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo ... you disappoint me ... BUT that's not to say-**" Zero raised his left hand towards Ichigo while a small purple light formed on two fingers **"-That I will have mercy ... take this-**" The light started to get bigger, reaching the size of a Cero _**"-Cero ... Sombra**_" said Zero while the purple ray was thrown towards Ichigo who had already put himself on the defensive, waiting for the blow until ... the Cero disappeared suddenly.

_'What the heck-'_ Ichigo was watching Zero, who seemed to chuckle ... and Ichigo finally understood. **BOOM** ... "GAAAH !" Ichigo screamed in pain when he was hit in the back by something, a blow so powerful that Ichigo had to kneel, screaming in pain as he felt the skin on his back burn ... a scene that made Zero laugh "**AHAHAH! You liked Ichigo? What do you think of my Cero Sombra (Shadow)?**" Zero continued to laugh while Ichigo was slowly getting up from the pain "Cero ... Sombra?" Ichigo murmured as he got up, ready to tighten again Tensa Zangetsu "Zero ... who the hell-" Unfortunately Ichigo could not finish the sentence that Zero was taking to attack him again "**Stop talking and more action, Kurosaki!**" The masked man screamed as, with a rapid swing, he tried to hit Ichigo in the chest, who parried the blow using Tensa Zangetsu, letting the two blades cross again. "Shit! **GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ichigo shouted while, quickly moving away from Zero, he launched the Getsuga Tensho hitting the masked man, who backed away due to the powerful blow.

"**So I like you, Ichigo! –**" Zero said while raising his left hand, loading a blue reiatsu sphere **"-but now it's my turn! GRAN RAY CERO!**" Shouting the name of the attack, Zero fired the mighty Cero at Ichigo, hitting him in the face and hitting him against the school building "GAAAH!" Ichigo shouted in pain as he felt the wall break down behind him, starting to raise a gigantic fuss. Zero, in silence, stood still to observe the now collapsed wall.

_**(End "Bleach OST - Comet The Hour")**_

* * *

"U-ugh ..." Ichigo murmured in pain as, keeping on Tensa Zangetsu, he struggled to get up, but because of the injuries he fell to his knees, stifling yet another cry of pain. "Damn it ... it's ... it's strong ..." he murmured as he tried to get up one more time but ... _**'Are you giving up, Ichigo?'**_

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Never Meant To Belong")**_

A mad and familiar voice assaulted Ichigo's mind, who put his left hand in front of his face. _'Y-Y-You ...!' _Ichigo mentally said as he recognized the Hollow's voice, who laughed _**'Come on, use me, Ichigo! Let's kill him! Let's destroy everything! Unleash all my power! THIS IS **_**OUR**_** TRUE NATURE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' **_The Hollow's voice echoed in his head as the sclera of Ichigo's left eye was turning slightly black every second more. "S-Shut ... SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped up, frightening a certain girl who had joined him ... "KYAH!". "UH ?!" Ichigo moved his gaze towards the voice, noting Ravel who was on the ground "You are that girl ... are you okay?".

Ravel remained on the ground for a few seconds until she looked up at Ichigo while a slight red tinge appeared on her face "H-Huh? Sure! I'm-" Ravel got up in a hurry "-fine!" She affirmed, causing a slight chuckle from Ichigo, who was collapsing more and more for the wounds "B-But not you!". "Eh, I know ... I'm in bad shape aren't I?" Ichigo watched Ravel and then began to get up, but was suddenly stopped by Ravel who kept him on the ground "He-Hey, what are you doing ?!". "I'm helping you!" Ravel said as she pulled a strange vial out of a pocket of her suit and then opened it and poured the contents into Ichigo's mouth.

_**(End "Bleach OST - Never Meant To Belong" and play "Bleach OST - Here to Stay")**_

_'But what?! What the heck-wait ... I feel ... '_

"I feel better ..." Ichigo said as he got up after Ravel had moved slightly away. "What ... What was it ... and who are you?" Ichigo asked as he began to feel that even his wounds were healing. "They were Phoenix's tears ... and ... I'm Ravel Phoenix ..." said the young girl while, looking down, she played with one of her locks, trying to avoid Ichigo's gaze thinking that, understanding her identity, he could get angry ... but instead she heard a slight laugh and, when she looked up at the young Shinigami-Daigo, she saw that Ichigo was smiling at her.

"Thanks Ravel, I really appreciate it," Ichigo said with a smile as he started to walk towards the destroyed wall, but was stopped by Ravel who held his left hand. "Wait!" She said as she watched Ichigo "What's your name?" She asked as she saw Ichigo smile at her again. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ichigo as he walked as soon as Ravel released his hand. As soon as she saw Ichigo go away, Ravel put her hands on her own chest, not noticing the redness created on her face. _'Ichigo ... eh ...'_

_**(End "Bleach OST - Here To Stay")**_

* * *

Zero was standing twenty meters away from the wall broken "**Here you are, Ichigo**" Zero said, giving the impression of smiling when he saw Ichigo come out of the wall ... completely healed from any wound. **"Looks like little Ravel gave you a couple of those tears huh?**"

Ichigo remained silent, until he moved behind Zero through the shunpo, now completely different than before, surprising Zero who, unable to react in time, had to suffer a Getsuga Tensho suddenly hurled by Ichigo and, due to the Getsuga, Zero moved about ten meters away from Ichigo, starting to chuckle.

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Number One instrumental version")**_

"**Eheh ... you really are the best, Ichigo ... however-**" While chuckling, Zero began to bring the katana in front of him, then put his left hand on it, starting to infuse his Reiatsu into the blade, creating a blade of Ethereal purple reiatsu, similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho **"-It's time to end this game ... do you agree, Ichigo?**"

Ichigo stood watching Zero, then tightened Tensa Zangetsu and brought her to his left side while ... he smiled again. "I'm sorry, unfortunately I only know how to use Getsuga Tensho ... but I won't stop myself for this, Zero!" Ichigo shouted as he began to get his Reiatsu out of Tensa Zangetsu. The two stood watching each other, then snapped against each other, ready to attack.

…

"**GETSUGA - TENSHO!**"

…

"**GRAND RAY - SLASH!**"

...

_**(End "Bleach OST - Number One instrumental version")**_

...

**BOOM**

...

"_**Riser Phoenix-sama has been eliminated. The winner is Rias Gremory-sama!**_"

* * *

_**During the fight between Ichigo and Zero, with Issei ...**_

Issei was running down the school stairs as he arrived in front of the last flight of stairs that separates him from the roof. "Anf ... Anf ... this is ... the Promotion Area" Issei said while, inhaling, he observed the flight of stairs. "PROMOTION: QUEEN!" Issei shouted and, while a red light surrounded him for a few seconds, Issei held himself on the wall, panting slightly. _'Even though I got promoted ... I still out of stamina, uh ... -' Issei thought as she shook her head and ran back to the roof door '-but I am the only one who can protect Buchou and Asia now… please Ichigo, defeat the other Associate!'._ Issei kept running and with an "Oooooh!" like Battlecry, he kicked the roof door open. "Buchou!" Issei shouted as he finally arrived on the roof "Issei Hyoudou reporting for duty!"

The first thing Issei saw (and heard) was Rias and Asia turning to him, happy with the presence "Issei / Issei-san!" The two girls said at the same time ... but obviously not everyone was happy ... Indeed Riser was looking at Issei with an annoyed look. "Tch, the Little Dragon kid? Did you survive against Zero huh?" Riser sighed slightly and then shook his head "The only way to make me respect is to eliminate you from the first to the last eh?" Riser looked at the group, but had no time to move but, to the cry of a "Fuck you!" shouted by Rias, a red lightning hit him in the face, vaporizing the upper half.

"... Rias, give up-" Said Riser as his face regenerated in a light whirlwind of infernal flames. "If you keep going like this, you force me to do far worse things than I had in mind-" Riser rubbed his neck lightly with his left hand "-I've already got checkmate, you know?" He said as a slight smile adorned his face. "Shut up Riser! I-" Rias shook her head as she brought a hand to his chest "-I will not give up! Not as long as I, the king, still stand!" As she spoke, Issei and Asia stood in front of her, as if protecting her from every possible attack "That's right! It's not over yet!" Issei said as he brought his left arm in front of him "Asia-" Issei turned slightly towards the blond-haired ex-nun "-get back after you're done healing"

"I understand" Asia said as she backed slightly, put her hands on Issei's back and then activated her Twilight Healing but, before the healing of Issei's body could begin, Riser snapped his fingers, producing a whirlwind of flames that did not they only took physical form and wrapped Asia, but threw her against the wall next to the door, making her scream in pain as the flames enveloped her again. "ASIA!" Issei and Rias shouted when they saw the scene and, while Rias ran to her, Issei gave a killer look towards Riser "You bastard!" Issei shouted, making Riser laugh, who summoned the flames before they enveloped Rias, capturing her.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as he clenched his fists, then raised his left arm "Damn bastard! BOOSTED GEAR-BURST!" Issei shouted as his left arm was wrapped in the familiar grip of the Red Gauntlet that had long been dwelling inside him ... but unfortunately, Issei didn't notice anything until blood started to flow from his nose. "U-Uh ..." When Issei was about to move, a sudden pain crossed his whole body, causing him to kneel while coughing blood. "ISSEI / ISSEI-SAN!" Rias and Asia (she was still awake) shouted as they tried to free themselves, but it was all useless, unable to move ... they couldn't help Issei and cover their ears while they heard Riser's laughter.

"Dragon Kid, you know? The Boosted Gear harms the user, right? You've reached-" Riser approached Issei with a slight smile "-your limit!". "N-No ... I'm not done!" Issei got up weakly while, clutching his left arm now without the Boosted Gear, he ran towards Riser "WOOOAAAH!" Issei shouted as he tried to hit Riser with a punch in the face, but the heir to the Phoenix's clan had different plans in mind rather than getting hit. In fact, with one hand he easily blocked Issei's fist, starting to squeeze it forcefully making Issei moan with pain, with his free hand he hit Issei in the stomach, then let go of his hand, making Issei fall to his knees. "Do you understand now, kid? This is your power; this is your limit! You're-" As he spoke, Riser hit Issei with a kick in the face, sending him to hit a railing on the roof "-Nothing! You're nothing in comparison to me ... yeah, I think I'm telling you "Riser came over and, taking a sore and bleeding Issei by the collar of his shirt, he smiled and then whispered" Thanks to Zero, I don't need the Gremory bitch ... I can even beat Sirzechs! " Riser chuckled as he let go of Issei and, while wiping his hand with a handkerchief from his pocket, he began to walk away as if he had already won ... "_Tak_-" He was about to say Riser until ... an incredible red light began to escape from Issei, dazzling everyone's sight ... obviously everyone's general thought was "WHAT ?!"

* * *

_'Where am I…?'_ Issei wondered as he opened his eyes ... it was all black as night_. 'The Rating Game ... did I ... did I lose?'_ Issei seemed to sigh as he raised a hand in front of him ... or at least he thought he was, he could not see anything because of the dark ... until he heard the voice of a very familiar boy ... _BAN-KAI!_

_'Ban ... kai ...? Ichigo ... is fighting ... he doesn't give up ... while I ... I'm giving up ... '_

"_**If you give up it's obvious that you've lost**_" Thundered a voice in the middle of nowhere. "W-WHO ARE YOU ?!" Issei frightened shouted, even if the fear was quickly replaced by a strange sensation: The voice seemed familiar. "Wait ... you are-" Before Issei could finish saying the phrase, a crimson red flame slowly started to form in the dark. _**"Can you see it? Can you see this flame?**_" The voice asked, receiving a "yes" murmured in a low voice from Issei _**"Well ... I want to ask you a question, Issei: To protect someone ... are you willing to sacrifice your body?**_"

"!" Issei's eyes widened, shocked by the question. It's obvious isn't it?! Who would be the fool who would like to sacrifice the whole body? Obviously no one ... no one except a certain orange-haired boy ... a boy who infected Issei with incredible stupidity. "I ... am willing to do anything to protect my friends! To protect Buchou's smile! So please, take it all! My whole body is yours!" Issei shouted, making his voice laugh. "_**Remember Issei ... ten seconds. This is your limit ... and now-**_"

...

"_**-Say my name!**_"

...

"... Please ... Lend me your strength-"

* * *

"What the hell is that brat doing?!" Riser shouted as he watched the dome, unable to understand the situation. Different speech, however, was for Rias and Asia, who looked worried that dome for the greeting of Issei "ISSEI!" They both shouted, worried about their friend ... worries that ended immediately as they heard Issei's voice shout "Lend me your strength ... **DDRAIG**!"

_**(Play "Highschool DxD HERO OST - HERO")**_

When Issei screamed, the dome of light dissolved, allowing Rias, Asia and Riser to observe what was going on. Where Issei was, someone was now wearing a strange red armor with scales similar to those of a dragon, green gems set in various parts of the body and a pair of emerald-colored gems like eyes. The figure seemed to breathe out, then spoke in Issei's voice "**Balance Breaker: Scale-**" Raising his left arm, Issei squeezed the hand, illuminating the gem he had on the back of his left hand "**-MAIL!**". The initial shock lasted for a few nanoseconds and Riser was the first to recover "B-B-Balance ..." He began to stammer the heir of the Phoenix, letting Rias and Asia finish the sentence "... Breaker?". While the two girls were surprised and amazed, Riser shook his head "You manifested the power of the Red Dragon Emperor as armor? Brat, that's not a Balance Breaker" Riser said as he, circling the right hand of the Phoenix's flames, snapped to Issei, ready to attack him with his fist.

Issei, however, raised his right hand, which gem set in the palm began to light up "**DRAGON SHOT!**" Issei shouted as he fired the jet of green energy from his hand at Riser, who had to not only stop the attack, but even defend himself with his arms and, when the Dragon Shot hit him, Riser let out a groan of pain ... that it soon became a cry of pain due to a feeling that a Devil cannot bear ... and all thanks to a certain girl ...

"Th-This is ..." panted Riser as he watched his arms slowly regenerate and then clenched his fists and turned to his voice, discovering that Asia was ... praying! Riser's eyes widened: Asia and Rias were clearly suffering, but the ex-nun was continuing to pray, preventing Riser from regenerating. "You little-" Before Riser could do anything to her, the sound of his teeth breaking thanks to the impact of a powerful punch on the jaw brought him back into the battle, realizing that Issei had arrived in front of him and hit him in the face. "GUAH!" Riser groaned as he backed away several meters.

"Eh ... it seems that you are no longer so strong" Issei smiled under his helmet as he narrowed one eye in holding back the pain in his head _'The head ... it hurts me ... but I can't give up! Asia-chan is praying so that Riser won't regenerate ... I only have 8 seconds left ... please Scale Mail, lend me your power!'_ Issei thought as he saw Riser rise and spit on the ground "Damn you, brat! You're not the Red Dragon Emperor! YOU A RE A SIMPLE BRAT! Now die in front of Rias!" Riser shouted as, through his devil-phoenix wings, he flew towards Issei, ready to hit him with a fiery punch. Issei, however, instead of defending himself he also decided to hit "I won't die to a shitty flame like yours!" He said as the two hit each other at the same time, creating a cross-counter.

"GH" They both moaned as they backed away but, although he hadn't hurt himself, Issei had to put his left hand on the helmet while he felt the latter crack slightly. _'Shit, those damned flames! I can't get too close ... and there are only 5 seconds left!' _He mentally cursed Issei as he lowered his hand, letting Riser see the crack. "Eh Eh-" He chuckled slightly "-It seems that the flames of the phoenix are able to break the scales of a dragon!" Riser spat on the ground a second time as he rubbed his cheek (Still wounded) hit by Issei _'Tch ... this damned brat! This force is not normal ... it's too much-' _While he was thinking, Riser understood everything ... "Did ... you give your body ... to the dragon ...?"

Issei raised his left arm. "Exactly. To get this incomplete Balance Breaker-" As he spoke, Issei closed his hand into a fist "-I exchanged my left arm. Now my left arm is a real dragon arm" charge energy in the left fist "Unfortunately I only have 5 ... actually no, 4 seconds before it ends ... but that's enough to defeat you, Riser!". Riser bowed his head and then shook it as he wrapped both fists in the flames "You're crazy ... that's why you can hit without any hesitation ... THAT'S WHY I WILL USE ALL MY POWER!" He shouted as he decided to fly against Issei, who did the same thing.

As soon as Issei was near, Riser opened his left hand so as to let out a jet of flames, which began to dangerously crack the Scale Mail "DAMN BRAAT !" Riser shouted as he struck Issei with his right fist on the face and while he managed to break half his helmet, he made Issei groan in pain ... but it was not enough. "**BOOSTED GEAR: SECOND LIBERATION! BURST!**" The voice of Issei's left Gauntlet reactivated as the arms of the armor became more angular and slightly golden on the tips of the various scales.

"Tch, damn Red Dragon!" He cursed Riser as he struck Issei on the face again, but this time, his fist stuck on Pawn's cheek, who smiled slightly, albeit trembling. "It's over ... Riser!" Issei shouted as he decided to hit: Raising his left arm, Issei hit Riser hard, causing him to step back, then load a last Dragon Shot. "Mark my words, Riser! I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT! I WILL PROTECT BUCHOU! **DRAGON SHOT**!" He shouted and then fired the Dragon Shot, which hit in full Riser, which was quickly wrapped by the beam "GAAAAH! YOU-WHY ?!" Riser cried until he was silent ...

When the beam ended, Issei fell to the ground exhausted as the Scale Mail disappeared, returning to being the simple red Gauntlet now become the left arm of the young brown man. Looking up slightly, Issei saw Riser lying on the ground and passed out as he began to fade, thus sanctioning the-

"Won…! We won ... WE WON!" Issei shouted enthusiastically as he raised his arm with the gauntlet and then fell to the ground. "Issei! / Issei-san!" Rias and Asia shouted, finally free from the flames, as they ran to him, smiling and tearful of joy. "We won, thanks Issei!" Rias said holding back the sobs until she took Issei by the cheeks ... and kissed him.

As soon as the two separated, Issei was amazed "B-Buchou ?!" He said as he blushed, looking at the crimson-haired girl who gave him a provocative wink. But before he could say anything ... "I WANT TO KISS YOU, ISSEI-SAN!" Asia shouted, making Issei smile_. 'Is this the beginning of my harem?!'_ He thought as the trio began to fade, leaving the battlefield as the speakers reactivated ...

"_**Phoenix's sama is defeated riser. The winner is Rias Gremory-sama!**_"

* * *

_**Let's go back with Ichigo ...**_

" **GETSUGA - TENSHO!** / **GRAND RAY - SLASH!** " The voices of Ichigo and Zero echoed as the two were about to hit each other with their respective attacks. Rivers of black and purple Reiatsu spilled from their weapons as they crossed one last time, creating an incredible explosion of Reiatsu which raised an incredible fuss ... a few seconds later, and the two swordsmen were two meters apart, in silence.

"Gh ..." Ichigo knelt on the ground as he pressed his left hand to his own chest. After what seemed like an infinity, Zero started to chuckle as he turned to Ichigo "**You really are the best, Ichigo ...**" Zero said while, chuckling as his voice disappeared. "Z-Zero!" Ichigo got up and when he managed to turn around ... he didn't see him: Zero had disappeared. With a slight sigh, Ichigo released his hand from his chest as a light enveloped him. "It's over, huh?" Ichigo said to himself as he smiled.

* * *

"Ah! It's Ichigo!" It was the first thing Ichigo heard when the teleportation ended. When he opened his eyes, Ichigo could see the whole ORC sitting on the sofas of the club intent on observing the young Shinigami Daigo still in the clothes of the Bankai and with Tensa Zangetsu. "Ichigo!" ORC members shouted as they got up and ran to Ichigo, who could only smile "Yo!" Ichigo simply said as he smiled at his friends ... a meeting that ended immediately when the magical circle of the Gremory appeared in the room, which began to light up. When the light ran out, the ORC's members and Ichigo could see who had come through the magic circle: Gryfia and ...

"S-Sirzechs-onii sama!" Rias said, surprised at the presence of her brother who smiled. "Little Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Asia, Issei-" Sirzechs began to speak and, every time he mentioned the names, Sirzechs turned to observe them, until he reached the last person "-Kurosaki Ichigo" He said with a slight smile as he continued to observe the young orange-haired boy "I was looking forward to meeting you, especially you and Issei-kun ... Two Balance Breaker's users"

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**[Hanabi] (Bleach ED7)**_

_**By Ikimono Gakari**_

_**Kirameite**_

_**Yurameite**_

_**Aoki yume maihanatsu**_

_**Hana moeyuku**_

_(The camera faces the cloud-covered sky and then drops to show Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko lying on a hill, intent on sadly observing the sky covered by clouds)_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The scene changes and moves inside Yuuto's room. Yuuto is intent on sleeping soundly)_

_**Seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi**_

_(The scene changes, heading towards Issei's room. Issei is lying on the bed, intent on observing the ceiling until he closes his eyes, starting to sleep)_

_**Mune saku omoi wo**_

_**Anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?**_

_(The scene changes, showing Ichigo's room. Ichigo is lying in his bed, intent on sleeping)_

_**Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa hanabi**_

_(Both the three boys open their eyes when an image appears in their mind. As soon as they open their eyes, the three furiously leave their homes, running towards a mysterious destination)_

_**Kirameite yurameite**_

_**Aoki yume maihanatsu**_

_(The scene changes: Issei starts running through the alleys of his neighborhood while the image of Rias crying appears in his mind)_

_**Sakihokore haruka takaku**_

_(The scene changes: Yuuto is running through the streets of Kuoh heading towards the park while the image of various smiling children appears in his mind)_

_**Mamoriyuku are homoi**_

_**Hitasura narihibike**_

_(The scene changes: Ichigo is running towards the nearby hill Kuoh while the image of a mysterious girl appears in his mind)_

_**Hateru made semete tsuyoku**_

_(The scene changes: The clouds begin to disappear, letting the sky begin to light up the city. As soon as the girls start to get up, someone calls them, making them turn and smile)_

_**Kono hana moe yuku**_

_(Ichigo, Issei and Yuuto reach the girls and, smiling, they all lie down to observe the clear sky, and then fall asleep)_

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_Ichigo: "Balan-what?"_

_Sirzechs: "So how are you going to celebrate victory?"_

_Rias: "Everyone to the Kurosaki home!"_

_ORC (except Ichigo): "Yeeeesss!"_

_Koneko: "Hey ... Ichigo-senpai ..."_

_?: "Riser, would you like to help me?"_

_Ichigo: "Who are ... you ..."_

_?: "My name is-"_

_The next chapter: "Party time! Wait-That girl ?!"_

_It will be released on May 20th, 2020!_

_"Wait ... now I remember! You ... you are-"_

* * *

**And finally the Rating Game is over! So what do you think of the fights? Did you like them? Does Zero seem like a pretty charismatic villain? However, before answering the new reviews, I want to say one thing ... In the next chapter the character who will be paired with Ichigo will appear! Let's do this, I challenge you: Let's see if you will guess the girl!**

**Anyway ... it's reviews time! Let's start:**

**\- Reader 41532: I am sorry if Ichigo seems so OOC, but it is my personal vision. I think this "new" personality for Ichigo fits him perfectly after he has lost his powers after Aizen.**

**\- Guest-Questioner: My friend! Every time I read your reviews I feel happy XD I hope you will continue to read this story! But answering the review: I certainly could expand the battle between Ichigo and Zero, but I didn't want to do it just because this will not be the only clash they will have, indeed they will still have others, that's why the battle was not very long while exactly, Zero has a very ... particular vision regarding the Devils, the Angels and the Fallen Angels. You could say that the only person he respects is Ichigo himself. However, there will be other clashes that will tell the Lore of this masked villain ... who is hidden under his mask, huh?**

**\- Xo Lucas: Thanks for the compliment! However don't worry, the Hollow Mask will coming!**

**\- Strykerhl: Unfortunately I use google translator and when I read the translation of your comment / review ... I couldn't understand if you wrote it to blast the story or not. Unfortunately the way of "understanding the sentences" varies from language to language, but in any case I will explain the reason for the "No Ichigo x DxD Character": * No * DxD girl seemed to me suitable to be the love interest of Ichigo, while the character that I chose as Ichigo's love interest in my opinion is better than certain pairing ...**

**\- Luke XD: Dude, thanks for the comment; it makes me really happy! While for your questions:**

**1- Ichigo will reach the same power he had towards the end of the Fullbringer arc / pre Blood-War but for plot reasons I can not say more.**

**2- Meanwhile, I feel that Ichigo has been heavily nerfed, but at the moment he is slightly stronger than Sirzechs. I can say that if Ichigo and Vali fight each other, Vali could lose, not after having dealt critical blows to Ichigo but rest assured: Ichigo will regain all its power when needed.**

* * *

**Well, I replied to all the new reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you on May 20: See Ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Party Time!

**_Hi-dilly-ho guys! It's me, your dear (and still alive) DevilsZack00! How are you? Are you surprised that this chapter came out a day earlier than the program? Well, it also surprises me! I finished this chapter on May 16th, and today I have translated and proofread it properly! Before I can wish you a good read (And yes, this chapter will be very important for the purpose of the plot), I wanted to tell you two things. The first is that I finally decided which fanfiction to write while Bleach DxD continues, I warn that for now they are all RWBY themed since I loved this series very much (GIVE ME VOLUME 8):_**

**_\- The first is RWBY: Pain for a Lost Summer; The second and third are always RWBY-themed fanfictions, although one will be a crossover with a certain Final Fantasy (one of my favorites then)._**

**_\- The second is ... 100 followers! BLEACH DXD HAS REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS, 73 FAVORITES, 37 REVIEWS AND ALMOST 20000 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!_**

_**Obviously I remember not only that I translated this chapter thanks to Google Translate, but also that I do not have the rights of Bleach or Highschool DxD, both of them belong to Tite Kubo and Ichiei Ishibumi. I only own the OCs and the plot.**_

**_Now I wish you happy reading, see you at the end of the chapter, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: PARTY TIME! Wait-That girl?!"**_

_**[Ichirin no Hana] Bleach op 3**_

_**By High and Mighty Colors**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The screen is black while, in the background, there is a completely white flower which, withering, causes a petal to fall which slowly begins to illuminate the screen)_

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika**_

_**Inai yo**_

_(The screen turns black but, this time, instead of the white flower, Riser, Zero, Ravel and Riser's Peragee begin to appear)_

_**Kawari nante hoka ni**_

_**Inai'n da**_

_**Karenaide**_

_(After Riser and his team made the appearance, Rias Peerage now appears, all ready for battle)_

_**Ichirin no hana**_

_(Ichigo raises his head and, while looking ahead, his face begins to overlap Zero's mask as the whole scene begins to burn)_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The flames, after burning everything, begin to form the "Bleach DxD" logo, then disappear in a white light)_

_**Hikari ga matomo ni**_

_**Sashikomanai**_

_**Kimi wa maru de**_

_**Hikage ni saita hana no you**_

_(The camera begins to glimpse Rias, Issei, Akeno, Asia and Ichigo intent on observing in front of them while, behind them, the sun begins to rise, illuminating the sky)_

_**Tojikaketa**_

_(Yuuto is seated against the rubble while Koneko covers her eyes with one hand)_

_**Kimochi**_

_**Hakidaseba**_

_(Zero, sitting on the roof, observes the battlefield as he imitates laughter as the roof he was in explodes)_

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika**_

_**Inai yo**_

_(Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno emerge from the flames and, fighting against Riser's Peerage, they begin to fight against it)_

_**Ima made mo kore kara**_

_**Saki ni mo**_

_(Rias, starting to fly with her wings, begins to launch spheres of energy towards Riser who, with an arrogant smile on his face, destroys them all with spheres of fire, and then launches them against Rias who, fortunately, is protected by barriers of Asia)_

_**Tatoe kimi igai no**_

_**Subete no**_

_(Riser snapped his fingers, then headed at high speed towards Rias. Just before he could hit her, however, Issei arrives and hits Riser with a shoulder, pushing him away)_

_**Hito o teki ni mawasu**_

_**Toki ga kite mo**_

_(Riser scorns Issei who, on the contrary, smiled, then started hitting him with the Sacred Gear)_

_**Kimi no koto**_

_**Mamorinuku kara**_

_**Makenaide**_

_(Meanwhile Zero, using his own katana, had headed towards Ichigo and started fighting against him. They both crossed swords with each attack, until Zero kicked Ichigo away, pushing him away slightly. As soon as Ichigo gets up, Zero increases power of his own purple Reiatsu while Ichigo, pointing Zangetsu towards Zero, began to increase his own Reiatsu too)_

_**Ichirin no hana**_

_(The camera zooms in on Ichigo's face, showing determined eyes full of energy, then disappears into a column of blue energy)_

_**TIME**_

_(The scene changes, showing a room where Gryfia is located and a man with long crimson hair and blue eyes is sitting on a kind of throne, intent on seeing the scene)_

_**NOTICE THAT**_

_**YOU SHOULD NOTICE**_

_(The man's blue eyes twitched when he saw the light produced by Ichigo)_

_**TIME**_

_(Zero put his arm in front of the mask, as if he was protecting himself from the light that slowly disappeared)_

_**NOTICE THAT**_

_**THERE'S NO OTHER**_

_(As soon as the light disappeared, Zero noticed Ichigo who was standing behind him while he was wrapped in a black reiatsu with a red outline)_

* * *

_**At the Occult Research Club ...**_

When Sirzechs mentioned the Balance Breakers, the room was in total silence until ... "Balanc-what? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he put Tensa Zangetsu's blade on his shoulders. "About your sword and the current situation of Issei's arm" Sirzechs pointed first to Tensa Zangetsu and then to Issei's arm, turning everyone's eyes on the black Daito and on the arm. Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu in front of him, observing it "Uuuh, I can confirm that this weapon is not a Balance Breaker" He said, intriguing everyone except Issei. "W-wait, what do you mean? And above all ... what happened to Issei's arm?" Yuuto asked, although his question was actually a collective question.

Ichigo observed all those present and then gave a slight sigh, it would have been a long explanation and it took time to summarize everything ... but before he could speak, Issei spoke. "This is the price I had to pay to have the power to protect Buchou" Issei opened and closed his left hand now draconic for a few times, but then smiling at his friends "But I'm glad I did. I finally closed the mouth of that damned Grilled Chicken "Issei chuckled, triggering his friends both concern for the arm and laughter on Riser's nickname, laughter interrupted by Sirzechs, who was sitting on one of the sofas while Gryfia remained standing, but always next to Sirzechs "About Riser: Congratulations for your victory, although now you should think carefully about how to hide the draconic arm" He said as he turned to Rias "Little Rias, does a member of your Peerage know how to use magic suitable for camouflaging his arm?"

"Sure-" Rias turned to Akeno and nodded, silently ordering her to use the magic on Issei's arm. As Akeno began the treatment, the general attention shifted to Ichigo, who was still standing "What? Oh yes, what is a Balance Breaker? " Ichigo asked, beating Issei on time, who wanted to ask this question first. Sirzechs nodded slightly followed by a smile. "Of course, I'm happy to explain. A Balance Breaker is the most powerful manifestation of all Sacred Gears in which the owner's feelings trigger this evolution. Here's what a Balance Breaker is. "When he finished explaining, both Ichigo and Issei muttered an 'Ooooh'. "So now I'm going to ask you the question before: That sword is a Balance Breaker, isn't it?" Sirzechs asked while watching Ichigo who, shaking his head, closed his eyes and exhaled as he took a Soul Candy and, swallowing it, his body was wrapped in his classic blue Reiatsu. When the Reiatsu disappeared, Ichigo found himself in his human form, a scene that intrigued Sirzechs and Gryfia.

Reopening his eyes, Ichigo observed Sirzechs "Maybe with this scene you will have understood that my sword is not a Sacred Gear, so I'm sorry to say it but unfortunately Zangetsu is not a Sacred Gear, so Tensa Zangetsu is not a Balance Breaker" Ichigo replied while he sat on the arm of one of the sofas. "I understand, then I don't need to keep asking you questions but let me congratulate you all-" Sirzechs smiled at the ORC's members plus Ichigo in front of him as he got up "-You fought wonderfully, especially Issei and Ichigo. I hope we will see you soon." As he spoke, Sirzechs and Gryfia started heading for the door, even though a Circle of Teleportation was already under them. "Oh, by the way-" Sirzechs turned to the ORC's members plus Ichigo "-Where are you going to celebrate the victory? If you want, I can give you the keys to my apartment nearby"

ORC members observed each other and then observed Ichigo, who sighed. As soon as she saw the sigh, Rias turned to her brother and smiled at him "Thanks for the offer, onii-sama. But we already know where to go to celebrate" Rias raised a fist upwards, followed by everyone except Ichigo, since he knew the answer they shouted" We will celebrate at the Kurosaki home!". Sirzechs smiled towards his sister. "Okay then. We'll see you soon." As soon as he said goodbye, the two disappeared in the light produced by the Circle, which disappeared immediately afterwards. After a few seconds, Ichigo sighed heavily "Just because I live alone does not mean that I will let you do as you please, know it!" Ichigo snorted as he began to head for the door, causing laughter from the ORC. Just before he came out, however, Ichigo turned to his friends "Bring your favorite music records, I have a microphone at home. Karaoke Challenge! " With a smile on his face, Ichigo finally left the ORC office and, although he was far away, Ichigo could hear the shouts of happiness from his friends.

_'Yeah, they are really the best ...'_ Ichigo thought as he walked towards his home, noting that, from the position of the sun, it seemed to be 2PM. During the journey, however, Ichigo began to think about the clash against Zero. _'He… from my world?'_ Ichigo wondered as he got closer and closer to home. He did not know, however, that he was being watched by a mysterious but somewhat familiar boy, who was sitting on a roof, reading a fairly ruined book in his hand. "Not now ... for now, better prepare. I have an old friend ... to see again, eheh" murmured the boy while, rising from the roof, he closed the book with a simple movement of his hand and then disappeared from the roof thanks to an incredible speed ...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Phoenix residence ...**_

"YOU BITCH!" The sound of a slap rang in Riser's room and, while the aforementioned heir of the Phoenix was standing with his right hand still trembling with anger, the same could not be said of his little sister Ravel, who had fallen to the ground due to the slap received by her older brother and, as she got up trembling, she put his left hand on the affected cheek, precisely, the left. "How dare you give the Phoenix tears to the enemy, in addition to the Associate of Rias?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! " Riser yelled as he watched his little sister hold back her tears and tremble. "I ... he saved me from your associate! If you have to get angry, do it toward Zero!" Just before she could finish talking, Riser's voice stopped the poor Ravel" Silence! " The older brother shouted as he breathed, trying to calm down. After a few seconds, Riser turned and walked over to the balcony. Just before he left, Riser shot an angry look at his little sister, "Go away ... now. From tomorrow you will be imprisoned in the human world until further notice and you will accept it, ok?!".

Ravel watched the floor as she felt so much shame "Yes ... I will, onii-sama ..." said the young Ravel. "Well, know that from now on you are no longer part of my Peerage. Now go." Riser said as he headed for the balcony as Ravel left the room in sadness and shame.

"That damned girl, how dared to cure that damned orange-haired boy...and Zero! WHAT THE HELL DID THAT DAMN HAVE DONE?! " Riser angrily shouted as he slammed his right hand on the balcony railing but, before he could do anything else, the footsteps of someone entering the balcony rang in Riser's ears and, when he turned to the entrance, he saw two figures that had entered: One of them was Zero while the other was a figure completely wrapped in a black cloak.

"YOU!" Riser shouted as he approached Zero "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DARE TO RETURN IN FRONT OF ME?!" Riser began to let off steam towards Zero, who sighed and, before Riser could continue, the figure hidden by the cloak nodded almost imperceptibly, a nod that Zero saw. "**Riser, shut that mouth for a second and listen!**" Zero put a hand on Riser's face and then pushed him, who took a few steps and then stopped but, before he could let off steam again, the figure began to speak. "My dear Phoenix Riser-" The voice of the figure was male and gave a feeling of royalty "-I came here to offer you only one thing: Revenge". Riser raised an eyebrow "Revenge ...?" He murmured, making the figure chuckle "Exactly, revenge against the Gremory. So, do you accept? ". Riser did not notice the 32-tooth smile that appeared on his face. "Yes"

* * *

_**A few hours later, around 18PM, at the Kurosaki home ...**_

**DING DONG! **

"Ichigo!" The bell and the collective cry of his name made the young Shinigami-Daigo understand that his friends had arrived. With a slight smile, Ichigo headed for the door and, opening it, saw the ORC members in their civilian clothes. "Yo" Ichigo said as he stepped out of the door, allowing his friends to enter, who also said hello to Ichigo as they made their way to the lounge (After taking off their shoes and putting on their guests' slippers in the Genkan) on indication from Ichigo. Among the first things that Ichigo could notice while his friends entered were ... sleeping bags ... _'They intend to sleep here ... eh, and that's okay' _Ichigo thought when he noticed Issei with CDs in his left human hand ... _'Ok ... this magic starts to worry me, we just need a new Aizen…' _Ichigo thought sarcastically and then closed the door and headed towards the living room.

As soon as he arrived in the lounge, Ichigo saw the members of the ORC while, giggling, they were arranging the sleeping bags on the ground so that they were ready for later, and this was a scene that made him smile slightly. As soon as he saw that they had finished settling, Ichigo slammed his hands against each other, drawing attention to himself "Well, are you ready to have fun?" He asked, receiving a "**Yes!**" collective ... a very predictable reaction, in fact.

_**The party begins, and with it various fast-forward narrated: First fast-forward ...**_

Ichigo, Rias, Yuuto, Akeno and Asia were watching the living room table while cheering on choirs

"KO-NE-KO!"

"I-SSE-I!"

The strain on Issei's face was pronounced, sweat was pouring from his face as he tried to push Koneko's arm. Now you're wondering what's going on, aren't you? Well: A arm wrestling challenge, and the two challengers are Issei and Koneko. Now, however, let's go back to them ...

"Ghhhh!" Issei grunted as he tried to push the lolita's arm, and to do so he was even using the Boosted Gear! While continuing to push with all his might, Issei tried to observe Koneko's face ... a face that made no effort, on the contrary, as soon as she saw Issei observe her, Koneko let out a sigh and then, with a fluid movement, fully push the arm of Issei, winning the challenge ... even if she did not regulate, since she was able to literally push Issei to the ground, who emitted a painful "Guah!".

"... Oops" she simply said, causing a general laugh.

* * *

_**Second Fast-Forward ...**_

"You can do it, Buchou!" Issei thumbs-up to the young Gremory heir, encouraging her. Rias, on the other hand, smiled at her Pawn "Of course, I'm the best singer in my family" Rias said proudly as she squeezed the microphone in her hand. "really? Then let me decide the song." Yuuto approached the CD player with a slight mischievous smile and, after putting the CD, he started it.

_**(Play "Bleach Ending 6 - Life (TV Size) by YUI")**_

As soon as the song started, Ichigo started to feel a familiar feeling inside himself. _'Wait ... I know this song!'_ Thought the young Shinigami-Daigo as he heard Rias sing the song. Continuing to listen, Ichigo put his hand on his head as a memory suddenly appeared in his head ... a very familiar female voice that said…_" When you're up high, all- (Static sound), Ichigo?"_

_**(End "Bleach Ending 6 - Life (TV Size) by YUI")**_

With a sigh, Ichigo mentally pushed that thought away and then noticed that Rias had just finished the song and that everyone was starting to applaud while Issei whistled and then shouted "ONE MORE BUCHOU!" before Koneko hit him in the ribs with an elbow "You scream too much". In order not to make a bad impression, Ichigo hurried to applaud the performance.

* * *

_**Third fast-forward...**_

"It's ... It's delicious!" It was everyone's thoughts as they were eating large portions of Katsudon cooked by the Ichigo / Asia / Akeno trio, a trio formed after winning against an Ichigo who wanted to cook alone. "Eheh, thank you" replied the three cooks as they ate. "I didn't think Asia is so good at cooking! I guess she may be a sweet little wife in the future." Akeno joked maliciously as she watched Asia blush heavily. "A-Akeno-senpai!" Asia stammered, causing general laughter.

"Ichigo-" Yuuto observed the young Shinigami-Daigo and then continued to speak "-Your fight against that masked guy was incredible! What was that energy that came out of your sword? ". "Oh, that energy is a boosted Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo replied while continuing to eat, although it didn't take long to do so as Yuuto spoke again "Can we do some sparring one day then?" The knight of Rias asked, receiving a "Yes" from Ichigo.

While they ate, no one noticed Ichigo's gaze, a strangely melancholy gaze, but he managed to hide it through a smiling face. "Anyway guys-" Rias started talking while observing her male friends "-Tomorrow me, Akeno, Asia and Koneko wanted to go with all of you to the Shopping Center: Do you want to?". Needless to say, the answers were the classic "Yes" and "There are no problems for me".

* * *

_**Fourth Fast-forward …**_

"Mh ..." Koneko slowly opened her eyes and, as her eyes got used to the dark, she began to slowly come out of the sleeping bag. As she looked around for the bathroom, Koneko saw that the ORC members were all sleeping soundly. Trying not to make noise, Koneko started to head towards the bathroom but, just before finding it, she heard a strange noise coming from the upper floor. Trying to do as slowly as possible, Koneko went up the stairs as the noise grew louder, until the source of the strange noise came in front: Ichigo's room.

"I-Ichigo-senpai ...?" Koneko asked in a low voice, but shw heard no response. Concerned, Koneko slowly opened the door and entered. What she saw was Ichigo in his Shinigami robes that he was cursing as he tried to force the window. "Pfft ..." Koneko restrained the urge to chuckle and, with a slight smile, went to the window and opened it. "Woah!" Ichigo jerked back when he saw Koneko open the window, but finally he smiled and sat on the window frame and, with a smile, looked at Koneko. "Thanks Koneko," Ichigo said as he smiled at the white-haired girl, who looked at the floor for a moment. "What were you doing ... outside the window?" Koneko asked as she watched Ichigo reply, "I have eliminated some Hollows that had appeared. Unfortunately, my work does not go on pause".

"Ichigo-senpai ... can I ask you something ...?" Koneko asked, intriguing Ichigo "Sure, tell me everything". "I really ... do you remember your sisters ...?" Asked the young white-haired girl as she continued to look down. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he heard the question, but then closed his eyes and, smiling, put a hand on Koneko's head, ruffling her hair, a gesture that made Koneko jump slightly, but it was an appreciated gesture. "Of course, especially Karin. In a sense, you are the same, excluding the appearance" Ichigo said as he chuckled slightly at the thought of his slightly tomboyish sister.

"... san" Koneko murmured with a whisper, intriguing Ichigo "Mh? What did you say?" Ichigo asked as he watched the girl. "I can call you ... Nii ... san" Koneko murmured as she blushed both with embarrassment and shyness. The question obviously made Ichigo's eyes widen: Ichigo knows that if he solves the Hollows problem he will return to his world, in Karakura ... no, he could not accept. He knew what it means to be a brother, and therefore he knows that when the day comes when he has to leave, Koneko could have his heart in a thousand pieces ... heck, he still remembers Karin's reaction when he discovered that Ichigo was a Shinigami ... but Koneko seemed to desperately search for an older brother figure ... with a sigh, Ichigo decided the answer.

Smiling slightly, Ichigo messed up Koneko's hair again "Okay then." The answer made Koneko smile with joy but, before she could rejoice, Ichigo moved his hand away from Koneko's head. "So this will be the first thing I will say as an older brother: Go to sleep, it's-" Ichigo leaned towards the room, observing the alarm clock "-The 2 AM. In bed now. " He ordered Ichigo with a slight smile as he saw Koneko nod her head as she left the room and, as he did so, greeted Ichigo "Good night, nii-san". As soon as Koneko left, Ichigo began to observe the night sky with a melancholy gaze ... he lacked the sky of Karakura, a sky he had observed countless times ... like Shinigami-Daigo ... or together with his friends ... and with her ...

_'That girl ... who is she?'_

* * *

_**The next morning, around 11 AM ...**_

"There are a lot of people today" Issei observed while walking with the members of the ORC plus Ichigo, who replied "In fact ... there are too many people even to be Sunday" He said while Yuuto nodded "Maybe today are there any surprises ...? ". "Come on lazy people-" Rias started talking as she turned to them "-We still have to finish shopping before the sales end" She said and then turned around, but not before having winked at the three boys, who in actually ... they were carrying bags on bags, all full of women's clothes and accessories. "THIS IS WHY YOU BRING US TO THE SHOPPING CENTER !" All three shouted, causing a slight laugh from the girls who entered another clothing store. "Other clothes?" Issei murmured now hopeless while Yuuto and Ichigo sighed and said in unison one sentence: "Women".

* * *

_**At that exact moment ...**_

While the three were waiting for the girls to finish shopping in the store, on the roof of the shopping center, Zero was watching the entire Kuoh. "**Kuoh ... such a beautiful but completely unrecoverable city**" As he spoke, Zero put a hand in his pocket and, when he pulled it out, he was clutching a strange white pill in the shape of a dime. Chuckling slightly, Zero threw the pill into the air with enough force to shatter it in the procedure "**Let's see if this Hollow Bait really works**" He said as he walked away using the Sonido. After a few seconds, the Hollow screams rang out across Kuoh.

* * *

_**Let's go back to the ORC members ...**_

As the girls, with various envelopes in their hands, were returning to Ichigo and the others, Ichigo's eyes widened and he dropped the envelopes when he heard Hollow's screams. Turning to the members of the ORC, Ichigo saw that they had not yet noticed, indeed they were looking at Ichigo with concern. "Ichigo-san ...? What happens?" Asia asked while watching Ichigo but, before the latter could answer, a huge explosion collapsed the main entrance of the Shopping Center, frightening everyone present except Ichigo, who had pulled out a Soul Candy and swallowed it, passing through his Shinigami form. Clutching Zangetsu's hilt, Ichigo turned to his friends "Help evacuate civilians and protect them! I think about eliminating as many Hollows as possible!" He ordered and, before anyone could say anything, headed for the nearest emergency exit via the Shunpo.

"Perfect then, let's go!" Rias turned to her Peerage and, with a nod, began to evacuate civilians.

* * *

_**With Ichigo ...**_

After exiting the Mall and after moving upward, Ichigo saw that hundreds of Hollows, flying type and non-flying type, were surrounding the Mall, starting to attack it while civilians were being evacuated. "Not today!" Ichigo shouted as he pulled Zangetsu from his back and headed for the Hollows, starting to attack them mercilessly. Ichigo's behavior, together with his disproportionate Reiatsu, managed to shift the attention of the Hollows towards him. "Exactly, come here bastards! **Getsuga - Tensho! **" Ichigo shouted while, with speed, he fired a Getsuga Tensho towards various Hollows, eliminating them with a single shot but, at the same time, attracted others. "Tch, Ok! There is something for everyone! **GETSUGA TENSHO!** "

* * *

_**Close to the Shopping Center ...**_

The figure was running as fast as she could when she heard the Hollow's verse and, when she feels a disproportionate Reiatsu activate, the figure increased her speed ... she had to do it in time! As she ran, however, the figure did not notice that a boy was following her from a distance of twenty meters.

* * *

_**Returning from Ichigo ...**_

"Wuooh!" With yet another scream, Ichigo cut another Hollow into two and then later dodged a flying Hollow who tried to bite him. "Tch ... I have no choice, there are too many!" Ichigo pointed Zangetsu towards the Hollows, then put his left arm on his right hand "**BAN-KA **-" Before Ichigo could activate the Bankai, however, incredible pain began to form in his head and as he gritted his teeth in pain, a flying Hollow headed for him. Realizing it at the last second, Ichigo only managed to put Zangetsu in front of him, parrying the bite. While trying to endure the pain, Ichigo forcefully rejected the Hollow, a force that shattered the mask of that Hollow ... which suddenly regenerated into a mask too familiar to Ichigo while a hateful voice returned to be heard.

_**'Bankai? For simple minions?! Ichigo, you are a fool! USE ME! WE DESTROY EVERYTHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !'**_ The Inner Hollow of Ichigo shouted and, when Ichigo closed his eyes and opened it again, he saw that the Hollow was gone, in its place there were only black particles that disappeared. Before his mind could realize what had happened, however, Ichigo screamed in pain when he felt a Hollow hit him in the back. Trying to turn to the Hollow, Ichigo was unable to do anything while other Hollows captured him from behind, keeping his arms still.

"WHAT THE- ?!" Ichigo shouted as he was completely blocked, a factor that was helpful to the Hollows as they began preparing their attacks. _'Shit! I can't beat myself! I have to come back ... I have to come back ...'_ Ichigo thought as he tried in vain to free himself and, when he saw the Hollows who were going to attack him, Ichigo closed his eyes while his scream was spontaneous" I MUST TURN BACK! "

_**SLASH ... TUMP!**_

"Ouch!" Ichigo said as he opened his eyes: He had fallen to the ground while the Hollows who attacked him had all been eliminated. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo began to see that many Hollows were disappearing one after the other while strange autumn leaves were flying around the area. When one of them ended up in front of Ichigo's view, the familiar sound of the Shunpo rang in the area and, when Ichigo moved the leaf, he finally saw it ...

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Sen No Yoru Wo Koete")**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

In front of Ichigo stood a young girl with purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with a large red ribbon tied around her waist. In his right hand she held a katana with a red hilt and a square tsuba.

_**(Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte)**_

The girl turned in profile towards Ichigo, observing him out of the corner of her eye with her amber eyes. "Can you get up? We have to eliminate the Hollows! "

_**(Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda)**_

When Ichigo saw her ... when he saw her face ... her eyes ... suddenly he started to cry. When his throat became dry, Ichigo murmured what appeared to be the girl's name ... "S-Senna ..."

_**(The song continues in the ending)**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with the ORC ...**_

"Sir, come over here!" Rias said as she waved a hand, pointing to a man at the emergency exit and, while being escorted by Yuuto and Issei, Akeno and Koneko were clearing the road of any rubble and / or hollow while Asia was providing help via shields. As soon as the man managed to escape, Rias and the others breathed a slight sigh of relief, but the moment did not last long as yet another explosion made the building tremble again, causing a breach from which other Hollows penetrated.

"Shit, there are too many!" Issei growled as he took a battle pose like the others, ready to fight. "We have to prevent the Hollows from destroying everything, are you ready?" Rias observed her Peerage which they answered with resolute glances and nods. With a slight smile, Rias watched the Hollows begin to give off destructive energy from her hands but, before she could start giving orders, the ceiling of the Mall shattered and other Hollows came out of it, and some of them headed for the members ORC.

"Beware!" Rias shouted as everyone prepared for the clash ... which didn't happen. In just one second, a hooded figure had appeared in the middle of the Hollow group and, with a simple and very fast swing that prevented the recognition of the weapon, the entire Hollow group disappeared in black particles, surprising everyone because of that speed. When the particles disappeared, the figure turned towards the members of the ORC while, with a simple gesture of the hand, he made the weapon he used disappear in a white and black light.

"Who are you?" Yuuto asked while he, Issei and Koneko went into battle poses, ready to fight him. "Stop!" Rias said, lowering her three members' guard, then turning to the hooded figure "7 months ... I hope you brought me good news" Rias said, intriguing her friends. "7months?" It was the general question addressed to Rias who, in silence, indicated the hooded figure "Come on, introduce yourself to the others". Rias ordered, making the hooded figure chuckle. "Hey, I wanted to be cool!" The figure said while taking off his hood, revealing his face: He was a young boy with mixed features between a European and a Japanese; his black hair, slightly pointed and quite long, covered the upper left part of the face, hiding the left eye while the right eye had a brown iris. His clothes consisted of simple civilian clothes in black (trousers, a long-sleeved shirt and finally simple rings on the fingers of his left hand). "Ok, I admit that you did: Now introduce yourself," Rias said continuing to observe the boy.

The boy smiled slightly as he put his left hand into his pocket and raised his right hand. "_Hajimemashite_ (Nice to meet you)!" The boy happily said with a smile "My name is Kaito Kurogane, and I'm the Rias Gremory's First Rook!"

...

...

"WHAT THE-"

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**[Sen No Yoru Wo Koete] (Bleach Movie 1 Ending)**_

_**By Aqua Timez**_

_**Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka**_

_(Ichigo was walking on the pedestrian overpass of the city of Kuoh illuminated by the setting sun)_

_**Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da**_

_**Donna ni denai nozomou ga**_

_(Ichigo stops and turns to watch the sun go down, staying on the pedestrian overpass)_

_**Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou**_

_**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**_

_(As he watches the sun go down, Ichigo put his hand in his pocket and, when he pulled it out, he was clutching a red ribbon)_

_**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**_

_(The ribbon starts to get wet because of the tears that Ichigo was emitting. After observing the bow, Ichigo went back to watching the sun go down)_

_**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou**_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

_(Ichigo begins to remember all the moments spent with his friends with the flashbacks his days during the Substitute Shinigami Arc)_

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

_(Flashbacks change: Now is showing memories during the Soul Society's Arc)_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_(Flashbacks change, showing memories during the Memories of Nobody movie)_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**_

_(Ichigo closed his eyes and, as he wiped his tears, he felt someone touch their shoulder. As soon as he hears someone touch his shoulder, Ichigo turns and smiles when he sees Senna and the ORC members in front of him)_

_**Sono**__**omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**_

_**Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**_

_(Senna smiled at Ichigo and, taking his hand, ran towards the ORC. Ichigo smiled for this action while watching Senna. As soon as the two reach their friends, the camera looks at the night sky, focusing on a shooting star)_

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_(New opening! Play TONIGHT! from Bleach!)_

_Kaito: "Let's hurry to kill these Hollow! Let's go: Truth and Liar!"_

_Issei: "That weapon is-"_

_Prof. Shinobu: "I present your new companions: Kaito Kurogane and Senna Amagi!"_

_Senna & Kaito: "Nice to meet you!"_

_Yuuto: "I'm living for revenge ... I hate the Excaliburs!"_

_Azazel: "So what did you find out about the stolen Excaliburs?"_

_Kaito: "Your assumptions were right ... he stole them"_

_?: "Let's check which is stronger, shall we little shitty demon?"_

_The next chapter: "New truths, new shadows, crazy priests and sacred swords!"_

_It will be released on June 3, 2020!_

_"Don't underestimate me and Mirokumaru!"_

* * *

_**Aaaaand cut! How I love to finish chapters with a cliffhanger, haha!**_

_***He sees the burning torches and the pitchforks ready to hit him* **_

_**WOAH, EASY THERE! **_**_DON'T KILL ME! LET ME EXPLAIN!_**

**_*COFF COFF*_**

**_Ok, for the idea "Ichigo acts as "Big brother" for Koneko"... I took it into consideration from the "Highschool: BLEACHED" Fanfiction, I admit it. But otherwise I never liked that fanfiction. For the God sake, it is well written, but Ichigo has been made the classic "I kill the main villains of each narrative arc instead of the original characters. Why? Why do I want" ... and I hate this kind of thing. Here is one of the reasons I created Zero, the mysterious masked man. Now, next explanation: Ta-dah! Ravel is going to live in Kuoh while Riser has accepted the offer of what appears to be an ally of Zero ... what is he planning? Who knows._**

**_Maybe part of the plan was to attack the Mall? Who knows? Who is Kaito? I just know that BLEACH'S FIRST CHARACTER AFTER ICHIGO has arrived in this story! WHO OF YOU BLEACH FAN IS CRYING ?!_**

**_*He turns to wipe the tears from his face*_**

**_However, for those of you who thought it, you guessed it! Senna will be the main love story of Ichigo! I know, Senna isn't canonical in the original Bleach story, but heck, she and Ichigo are perfect for being together! After Ichigo-Rukia and Ichigo-Orihime, the Ichigo-Senna ship is my favorite!_**

**_And now ... Review time! Let's get started right away!_**

**_\- Priyanshujuneja140: Hey Pri, how long! Obviously yes, Senna was the first! And don't worry, when the other Bleach characters appear, you'll be amazed, I swear._**

**_\- Clw123cat: Nel I admit, it's a fantastic Waifu ... but no, as you may have read, Nel is not the choice I made. While for Ravel and Koneko ... well, Ichigo sees the two of them as Yuzu (Ravel) and Karin (Koneko). Easy, isn't it?_**

**_\- Guest-Questioner: My dear friend, it's been a long time xD, how's your life? I hope so. Anyway to answer your review: It is obvious that Ichigo is obviously more powerful than a Balance Breaker, it is logical. In fact, as you read in this chapter, Ichigo immediately says that Tensa Zangetsu is not a Balance Breaker, but for now he has not revealed anything else about his past (Except Issei obviously)._**

**_In terms of power, then, the characters of Bleach are clearly stronger than the characters of DxD, which is why I obviously nerfed Ichigo, but I have a logical explanation behind this choice, but I will reveal it during the final battle against Kokabiel (as I will reveal how Senna came back to life btw)._**

**_Of course, then I just wanted to say: I'm sorry that the dialogue of "I sacrificed my body to Ddraig" was confusing, I'm really, really, really sorry. I will try to avoid this kind of problem next time ^^_**

**_Thanks for the vote given to the chapter anyway xD_**

**_\- Guest: Ichigo is the bastard son of all Bleach breeds, let's face it. It is as if Tite Kubo has taken a blender, has filled it with various types of fruit and then, by blending the contents, it has obtained a ... particular taste, so to speak. However this Ichigo is the pre-fullbringer arc Ichigo, so he doesn't know his true heritage._**

**_\- Dark624: I am happy that you are enjoying this story so much! However, I can't answer much about your question, but I can only say that Orochi is fundamental to the plot. When will he return? Who knows_**

* * *

**_Perfect, I replied to all the reviews! Now I can also greet you and wish you a good day! See you on June 3rd!_**

**_See ya!_**


	9. Chapter 9: New truths

**_Hi-dilly-ho guys, how are you? It's always me, DevilsZack00! How has life gone for you now? I hope well, here in Italy everyone is reopening, albeit slowly. I also knew what's going on in America right now, and I'm very sorry: I hope my American readers are doing well!_**

**_Speaking of Fanfiction, I can say that Bleach DxD has exceeded 100 followers, reaching 22404 views, 114 followers and 94 favorites! I am very happy for this milestone, I did not think Bleach DxD would become a small success! Before wishing you a good read, I just wanted to remind you that I started a second monthly fanfiction, that is..FINAL FANTASY XV: Journey In Remnant! The first chapter was released on May 21st, go and read it if you are a fan of FFXV (One of the best Final Fantasy in my opinion) or RWBY!_**

_**I also remind you that this chapter (Besides, like every chapter) is also translated with Google Translate but I tried to correct the grammar, but I apologize for any errors that I have not been able to notice.**_

**_Having said that ... I wish you a good read! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Bleach or Highschool DxD._**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: "New truths, new shadows, crazy priests and sacred swords!"**_

_**[TONIGHT! TONIGHT! TONIGHT!] (Bleach OP 4)**_

_**By BEAT CRUSADERS**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The screen appears static, as if there was an absence of signal. The screen then changes, becoming white while, surrounded by the colored silhouettes of the protagonists, the Bleach DxD logo appears in the center of the screen and then in a white light.)_

_**Woke up with yawning,**_

_**It's dawning**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_(The scene changes: The camera takes over Ichigo, Rias and her Peerage walking and talking together on the streets of Kuoh until they stop and turn behind them.)_

_**Turned on a radio**_

_**To start up new day**_

_(As soon as they turned, the group of friends saw Kaito and Senna join them. As soon as they did, they all headed for school.)_

_**As goddamned D.J. chattered**_

_**How to survive**_

_(The scene changes: the camera now shows various characters. Sirzechs and Gryfia are seen dressed in elegant red and silver dresses; Azazel is dressed in a purple and white tuxedo while two figures are hidden by white cloaks.)_

_**Amazing news got over**_

_**On that air wave**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The scene changes: Hollows rain down from the sky as Rias, Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Senna and Ichigo prepare for battle.)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Love is rationed**_

_(The scene changes: Issei, Yuuto, Akeno, Senna and Koneko run forward as they start attacking the Hollows)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Across the nation**_

_(As Yuuto, Akeno, Senna and Koneko fight, Rias and Asia start preparing magical attacks)_

_**Tonight**_

_**Love reflects world wide**_

_(The two failed to notice a Hollow who was about to hit the two girls from behind but, before he could do it, the Hollow was killed by Kaito through his scythe)_

_**Almost another day**_

_(When the Hollow was killed, the Hollow disappeared into a purple smoke and, as the camera continued shooting, Ichigo appeared from behind as he activated the Bankai from the smoke. As soon as Tensa Zangetsu appeared, Ichigo swung towards the camera, obscuring the view.)_

_**She's a shooting star**_

_(The scene changes: The camera begins to frame a kind of bright green crystals inside a church completely in the dark.)_

_**Good-night (Good-night)**_

_**Good-night (Good-night)**_

_(As the camera continued to capture the bright crystals, something in the church moved in the shadows.)_

_**She's a shooting star (She's a shooting star)**_

_(The camera starts moving, starting to head towards the church bedside.)_

_**Good-bye ...**_

_(As soon as the camera was close enough, the bedside lit up with the same light emitted by the crystals, showing 4 people. Two were sitting on the bedside, one was sitting on the ground while the fourth person was standing: The person sitting on the ground it was Freed, the person standing was Zero while the two people sitting were Valper and Kokabiel. The camera starts zooming in towards Kokabiel until it enters its red iris.)_

_***Instrumental***_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Love is rationed**_

_(The scene changes: Ichigo, Senna and the ORC were having fun in an arcade game room)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Across the nation**_

_(The scene changes: ORC members along with Ichigo and Senna walked together on the streets of Kuoh)_

_**Tonight**_

_**Love reflects world wide**_

_(The scene changes: Everyone was seeing Issei in front of them trying to make the self-timer of a camera work)_

_**Almost another day**_

_(Everyone smiles towards the camera lens, which took the photo)_

_**See you some other day ...**_

_(The camera now frames the photo taken and then fades into a white light)_

* * *

_**Kuoh Shopping Center, with the ORC ...**_

"_Hajimemashite_ (Nice to meet you)! My name is Kaito Kurogane, and I'm Rias Gremory's First Rook! " Said the boy called Kaito as he smiled towards Rias's Peerage, shocking almost everyone present, especially Koneko who widened her eyes, clearly struck by surprise ... _First Rook_? Then she was the second ... "WHAT THE-" Issei and Yuuto shouted when they heard what Kaito said, who bent his head slightly to the side, as if confused "Did you not understand correctly?" He asked as he saw that most of Rias' Peerage looked at him suspiciously. "We understood very well-" Issei growled as he observed Kaito "-The problem is that Rias-Buchou never told us about you". "_Yare yare_ (Good Grief) ..." Kaito murmured while, sighing, observed Rias "Rias-san, why didn't you tell him about me?" Kaito asked while he made a fake expression of sadness towards Rias, who sighed "There was nothing I could do, my brother told me to keep your existence hidden until you returned". "Lucifer-san? Wow, I'm really important! " Kaito joked with a slight smile as he continued to receive suspicious looks from the rest of the Peerage. "Guys please-" Rias turned to look at her Peerage "-It's our partner. Don't look at it like that. "

"... Okay." The first person who spoke was Koneko, who seemed to have recovered from the surprise. "Thanks for the trust, _Shiraga_ (White Hair) -chan!" Kaito smiled at Koneko, who observed him with a stoic expression "My name is Koneko Toujou ... second Rook ... Kaito Kurogane, after we defeat the Hollows I want-" While speaking, Koneko put on MMA gloves to then clench her fists "-see how strong you are," First Rook "-san ...". Kaito seemed to grin slightly when he heard Koneko's request as other Hollows burst from the roof. "Caution!" Asia shouted and, as Rias' Peerage prepared for battle, Kaito chuckled slightly "Okay Koneko-chan, but first let's hurry to kill these Hollow!" Kaito held out his right hand as a black and white light formed in his palm "Let's go: Truth And Liar!" Kaito said while, shaking hands, the light took the form of a weapon: The weapon had the shape of a sickle with a handle almost as long as Kaito (Around 5.5ft); the scythe blade is particular, in fact the weapon has two black and white blades crossed together while the cutting part of the blades protrudes on both sides. When the others saw the weapon, they admitted that it was cool ... except for the fact of the two crossed blades. "Are you sure it can hurt the Hollows?" Issei asked Kaito, who chuckled "Stop talking and more actions" Kaito smiled slightly when ... he disappeared. "What ?!" Issei looked around while Akeno seemed to indicate the high "Over there!". Moving their gaze to the point indicated by Akeno, ORC members saw Kaito surrounded by black particles sitting on a glass railing on the upper floor and, when he made his sickle disappear, the various black particles were vanishing.

Everyone looked at Kaito with wide eyes, surprised and amazed at what he has just done. "H-He killed-" Asia started to stutter while Yuuto finished the phrase "-every Hollow ...". Kaito seemed to notice that everyone was surprised as he smiled slightly arrogantly "What? Surprised? " He said while, with a leap, he went downstairs where the Peerage of Rias was. "You haven't changed, huh?" Rias said with a slight smile while Kaito seemed to chuckle "_Gomen_ (Sorry), I hate changes-" As soon as he said it, Kaito's face turned serious "-And unfortunately, our society is about to change". "... What you mean?" Rias asked but before anyone could ask what Rias is referring to, Kaito raised a finger, silencing everyone. "Not now, for now we have to leave," Kaito said while pointing with a finger at the emergency exit and, after seeing that the others understood, Kaito began to head with them towards the exit. "Shall we go help Ichigo-san?" Asia asked while Kaito replied coldly "No, he'll get by himself." Koneko squeezed her right hand slightly when she heard Kaito's answer. "Why don't you want to help him?" Koneko was watching Kaito who raised a hand, explaining his reasoning "Because Kurosaki can handle it alone. I received the videos from the Rating Game, and it was enough to understand that Ichigo is a fighter skilled enough to survive against the Hollow who have gathered ". _'Please Ichi-nii ... don't hurt yourself too much'_ thought Koneko as she kept walking with the ORC members.

* * *

_**Outside the shopping center, with Ichigo ...**_

As the ORC met Kaito, the battle outside the mall was not over yet. Ichigo was sitting on the ground while looking at the Shinigami girl in front of him, who had turned slightly towards the Shinigami-Daigo. "Can you get up? We have to eliminate the Hollows! " The girl said as she returned to observing the incredible Hollow cluster present. Ichigo was silent for a few seconds and, as his mind tried to work out what was going on, something inside Ichigo had freed itself. In fact, Ichigo's face was streaked with tears while the orange-haired boy said the name of the girl "Senna ...". The Shinigami turned to Ichigo, surprised that she knew her name "How do you know?" Senna asked as he saw Ichigo who seemed to be speechless. "I-I don't know ... it was as if I already knew it" Ichigo replied as he put his hand on his temple and then sighed and stood up as he took Zangetsu back in his hand. "Uh? What are you talking about?" Senna raised an eyebrow but, instead of expecting an answer from Ichigo, the Shinigami-Daigo seemed to chuckle slightly while observing Senna "I can't explain it well, but I know one thing is certain-" While speaking, Ichigo pointed Zangetsu towards the Hollows "- We have to get rid of all those Hollows, can you help me? ". In fact, while the two Shinigami were talking, the Hollows were not only still numerous, but they were heading towards the two Shinigami. "Weren't you the one who was having trouble fighting the Hollows?" Senna said as she squeezed her zanpakuto with both hands, watching the Hollows. "Heh, you got a point" Ichigo smiled slightly as he saw Senna let out a slight sigh "What's your name?" The girl asked Ichigo who smiled slightly, knowing that he could finally say both his name and his profession. "Shinigami-Daigo Kurosaki Ichigo. Now- "As he spoke, Ichigo channeled his Reiatsu into Zangetsu, ready to hurl a Getsuga Tensho against the Hollows" -Bring it on! ".

_**(Play "Bleach OST- Sakkaku")**_

As if they had obeyed an order, the Hollows rushed towards the two Shinigami and, while Senna made an agile leap backwards, Ichigo squeezed Zangetsu's hilt "Take this! **GETSUGA TENSHO**!" Ichigo shouted as he launched his attack on the Hollows, eliminating a small part while the surviving Hollows charged towards Ichigo who, carrying Zangetsu at his side, snapped towards the Hollows, starting to attack them with the sword. After killing yet another Hollow, Ichigo turned to parry, using Zangetsu, the bite of a Hollow similar to a giant wasp "You want some?!" He said as he infused his Reiatsu into his zanpakuto, hurling an unnamed Getsuga Tensho who killed both the wasp-shaped Hollow and a good portion of the remaining Hollows. "**GRAW**" A Hollow shouted as it sprinted speedily towards Ichigo but, before he could move, the Hollow was sliced cleanly by Senna, who had reached him with the Shunpo. "Need a hand with this?" Senna said with a slight smile as she saw Ichigo return the smile, returning to hold Zangetsu with two hands "It would be perfect". Senna smiled and then closed her eyes and exhaled as she put her left hand in front of the blade of her zanpakuto. _'Calm and safe, Senna ...'_ Senna thought and then began to spin on herself as a powerful wind rose around her, creating a small tornado that began to suck several Hollows, which disintegrated while Ichigo had to put his right hand in front because of the wind. "The hell ?!" Ichigo exclaimed when he saw the scene while Senna, continuing to spin, began to rise in altitude and then stopped a few seconds later while, opening her eyes, Senna pronounced the name of her zanpakuto "_**Yūyami ni izanae (Call forth the Twilight)**_ -" While Senna spoke, her zanpakuto began to light up with a golden Reiatsu and then stretched out, taking the form of a golden Khakkhara with a pointed tip "-**Mirokumaru**!" Senna shouted to then point the Khakkhara in front of her and start to rotate on herself, releasing an incredible jet of air that hit all the Hollows, disintegrating them completely.

"I-Incredible ..." Ichigo murmured while he was observing the scene, incredibly surprised by the movements of the girl, who finished turning and returning to the ground after eliminating all the Hollows, of which only black particles that vanished quickly remained.

_**(End "Bleach OST- Sakkaku")**_

Senna, after landing, sighed and, while Mirokunaru returned to being a katana, Ichigo approached her with a smile. "That was incredible!" Ichigo said turning to Senna while he put Zangetsu, who covered the blade with white cloth, behind his back. The girl returned the smile and the compliments "Thank you, Ichigo". Before either of them could speak, the voice of the ORC members calling Ichigo interrupted the conversation between the two Shinigami and, while Senna remained silent, Ichigo turned to his friends. "Guys, are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he watched his friends, although the same could not be said for the black-haired boy who was with the ORC. "You're amazing Ichigo, killing all those Hollows alone" Akeno smiled mischievously "I'm curious how good you could be-" Before she could finish the sentence, Kaito's hand stopped her "Kurosaki Ichigo-" Kaito observes Ichigo with a little of coldness and then smiling, causing much confusion in Ichigo "-Thanks for eliminating the group out here". "Uh-huh ... thanks?" Ichigo observed Kaito with curiosity and confusion and then shook his head "Anyway, it's not just my merit, it's also Senna's merit". "Senna?" ORC members asked in confusion as they saw Ichigo turn around as if he had said the most obvious thing. "Oh right, now I'll introduce you-" Ichigo started talking while he turned "Guys, will I introduce you-Senna?" Ichigo looked around and all he saw were brown autumn leaves fluttering where Senna was previously.

As soon as Ichigo finished looking around, Kaito took command of the situation "I think we are all tired after this day. After all, many want to have answers and others-" Kaito began to observe Ichigo, who was observing him paying attention to his words "-They still have to know me. So, are we going to the clubhouse?" Kaito asked, and while he received positive responses from most people, Rias had to give a slightly negative one. "It would be perfect ... but today is Sunday, so they are cleaning the school" said Rias provoking a discontent of Kaito who sighed "Jeez, and I who hoped to be able to sit on the club sofas" Kaito complained provoking Akeno's chuckle. "Lazy ..." Rias sighed until she smiled and then observed Issei "But I know where we can have a small meeting" Rias smiled slightly while Issei instead seemed to swallow "What are you talking about, Buchou ...?"

* * *

_**10 minutes later, at Hyoudou's home…**_

"We have arrived!" Rias said with a slight smile, unlike Issei who looked confused. The ORC's members with Ichigo and Kaito are located in front of a typical Japanese two-storey house in a suburban area while in front of the entrance of the house you could read a plaque on which it was written in Kanji "Hyoudou". Issei bowed his head and then sighed "Buchou ... why in my house?" Issei asked while, raising his head, he saw that everyone had entered the house. "H-Hey, wait!" Issei said as he ran after them.

As soon as everyone entered, they saw that a typically housewife with long brown hair tied in a ponytail came upstairs and smiled towards the members of the ORC, especially when she saw Rias, Asia and Issei. "Ise-kun, Rias-chan, Asia-chan! Are they your friends?" Asked the woman with a slight smile. "Sorry for intruding" said Ichigo, Akeno, Kaito, Yuuto and Koneko while the woman, continuing to smile, made a slight bow of greeting "You are welcome, after all you are friends of Ise, Rias and Asia. My name is Miki Hyoudou, nice to meet you!". "_O ai dekite kōeidesu _(It is also a pleasure for us to meet you), Miki-san" said Kaito, returning the bow to Miki. "Miki-san, can we use the dining room? We have to have a club meeting" Rias smiled at Miki who nodded "Obviously, Rias-chan, do as if it were your home ~" Miki said and then return to the upstairs while humming a melody.

As Akeno, Rias, Asia and Koneko headed towards the dining room, Ichigo and the boys stood at the entrance for a moment "At least the mother doesn't seem perverted" joked Ichigo causing a slight chuckle of Yuuto while Issei snorted "Yeah yeah, you are very funny Ichigo". While Ichigo and Issei had this exchange of jokes, Akeno's light and familiar chuckle rang in the dining room while the girl said "My my Issei-kun, nude in the beach". The boys obviously heard what Akeno said and, while Ichigo and the others laughed, Issei was blushing a lot as he ran into the living room "Akeno-san! Stop watching" shouted Issei while, arrived in the living room, he took from the girl's hands ... a photo album. "Ara Ara Issei-kun, are you embarrassed?" Akeno joked, making Issei blush even more but, before he could say the obvious, the rumors of Rias and Asia stopped him. "Little Ise from childhood" The two girls said and repeated in unison and, while the two girls watched another photo album, Koneko seemed instead to smile like a cat in silence ... while she also saw a photo album "Ise-san's nude and frank past ". "C-Come on, stop! Please ..." Issei whimpered in a low voice as Ichigo, Kaito and Yuuto joined him, the latter approaching Koneko who gave him the album. "I understand you Issei-" Ichigo sighed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, comforting him "-My father venerates a poster of my mother in the dining room".

"R-Really?" Issei observed Ichigo who nodded and, before he could finish saying something, the atmosphere of the room became full of tension, in fact Yuuto had approached Issei ... and he wasn't smiling "Ise-kun!". "What's wrong?" Issei asked as he turned to Yuuto who pointed to a photo inside the album: The photo depicted a child Issei intent on copying the pose of a superhero together with another brown-haired boy. "Ah ... it's a boy who used to live in the neighborhood. We played together and played heroes a lot. He went abroad before first grade because of his parents' work" Issei explained to Yuuto, who shook his head as if were not what he asked. In fact, Yuuto pointed to an object in the room: A medieval sword on a pedestal positioned above what looked like a fireplace. "Do you remember this?" Yuuto asked slightly more serious as he saw Issei massaging his chin "Mh ... I was a child back then, so I don't really remember it" He replied causing a sad "I see ..." by Yuuto.

"What's wrong with Yuuto?" Ichigo watched the Rias' Knight sigh as he squeezed his right hand "Things like this happen huh? To find it in a place you don't even expect it ..." he said, intriguing Ichigo and Issei while the girls were still seeing each other album. Yuuto's gaze grew more serious as his face became furious "This is a-" Before he could tell the identity of the sword, Kaito stopped him "-Holy Sword". When Kaito spoke, everyone's general attention turned to him, who had sat on the sofa and then placed his right arm on the back of the furniture. "You ... know it" Yuuto observed Kaito making slight shrugs, starting to speak "In short, Yuuto-kun, we all know what _Seiken_ (Holy Swords) are, the most famous are _Seiken Ekusukaribā_ (Holy Swords Excalibur's) ". "Wait, did you say" Excalibur's "?" Issei looked at Kaito with wide eyes while Ichigo instead parted him and then stood with folded arms "Is there more than one?". Kaito observed Rias, who nodded "I'll be brief: During the Great War, the Excalibur broke into 7 pieces, then they decided to forge 7 new Excalibur ..." Kaito sighed and then returned to assume his "stupid" face with a slight smile "Wow, I was very short, wasn't I?" He asked looking around, receiving only serious looks.

"Okay okay ..." Kaito rolled his eyes as he received other serious looks "What? I said what-" Kaito's eyes widened like a child and then sat politely "-Oooh, you want to know where I was for all this time!". "And I'd like to know who you are" said Ichigo, still with his arms crossed. "Right, let's start with that: _Hajimemaste_ (Nice to meet you) Kurosaki Ichigo! I am Kaito Kurogane, Rias' First Rook" When he presented himself to Ichigo, the latter noticed a slight contraction of Koneko's hand "...Kurosaki Ichigo, pleased to meet you". "Perfect! Now-" Becoming serious, Kaito watched those present in the room as the sky outside the house begins to cloud quickly "-The reasons for my long absence from the Peerage? Rias is not the only person who asks me to investigate" Raising his hands, Kaito went back to sitting as before" If you want to believe me, do it, but I can say that I finished my job, rather- "While talking, Kaito got up from the sofa and headed for the exit of the house "-I am going to report to my last employer. See you." "Kaito!" Rias called her first Rook who turned slightly "What, Buchou?" Kaito asked Rias who made a small nod "Welcome back to Kuoh". "Eh ... see you tomorrow," said Kaito as he, shaking his right hand as a sign of greeting, left the house.

"Well, that's a thing," Issei said trying to ease the tension in the now palpable room. "Yeah ..." Ichigo shifted her gaze to Koneko who seemed to have calmed down from before. "Rias-" Ichigo saw Rias give him a look of curiosity "-Why did Kaito seem so ... cold? It's difficult to read". "Well ..." Rias lowers her gaze slightly, sighing "It's just difficult. It always has been" She replied while Akeno sits on the sofa, then turns to Rias "But I've never heard of a boy called 'Kaito' so far. Can you tell us about him? ". "Who? Kaito?" Rias seemed to sigh as she also sits on the sofa and then observes her friends "Well ... he's always been a difficult boy. How to blame him, after all he doesn't even know what his real name is". "Wait, are you saying he has no memories?" Issei asked and, while Asia put her hands in front of her mouth, murmuring "Poor boy ...". "Whatever it is-" Rias changed the subject while observing Ichigo "-Is a Hollow attack like today's normal?" She asked when she watching the young Shinigami-Daigo who rubbed his chin, trying to remember similar attacks, remembering the challenge between him and Uryu, who used that strange coin-shaped tablet "... No, normally the Hollows didn't attack like that ... "Ichigo started talking while a lightning bolt fell from the sky, illuminating Kuoh Town with bright blue" -But if someone used something to attract them ... then the amount of Hollow appeared today was pure luck "

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Kaito ...**_

"It's going to rain ... tch" Kaito snorted as he was walking on the streets of Kuoh, until he stopped in front of a two-story house also typically Japanese. Looking at the unnamed entrance, Kaito sighed and, approaching the front door, knocked three times. "Oi, _Ossan_ (Old man), it's me, Kaito. Open the door, it's going to rain!" Kaito shouted and then waited a few seconds, at the end of which the door opened, introducing to the young Kaito a familiar man dressed in a kimono. "Kaito, my boy, how long! How are you?" The man smiled as he patted Kaito on the shoulder and sighed "I'll be better in the house, right? Sometimes you look more stupid than you are, Azazel" Kaito said while Azazel moved, allowing Kaito to enter.

"I see you haven't changed Kaito" Azazel smiled slightly as he followed Kaito who was walking towards Azazel's dining room. "You know I hate to change, but you're worse than me-" As he spoke, Kaito pointed to a painting depicting a man screaming "-Continue holding on to that painting from Munch." Azazel shook his head slightly chuckled slightly "At least I have a taste in the arts. You?" Azazel said with an amused grin while Kaito instead opened and closed his mouth several times and then sighed, accepting defeat.

A few seconds later, the two were sitting in the dining room: Azazel, intent on drinking a glass of wine, was sitting on an armchair while Kaito on the sofa instead, sitting as he had done at Issei's house. Between the two was a glass coffee table. "Do you want some wine too?" Azazel asked as he watched Kaito sigh "Cut the bullshit, Azazel" Kaito said as he became much more serious "You know why I'm back." Azazel looked at Kaito and then took a last sip of wine and put the glass on the right armchair "So-" Azazel looked at Kaito straight in the eyes "-What did you find out?".

Kaito put his hand into a pocket and, after taking out his hand, he left on the table a photo depicting a completely destroyed armored room "It seems that the Church has hidden it ... you were right, someone is plotting something ... and the Excaliburs hit something "While Kaito spoke, Azazel took the photo and carefully analyzed it" Did they find any clues about the possible culprit? ". "It seems that it was not the work of a simple supernatural being. From what I understand that bunker had a spell that was to kill instantly any impure being" explained Kaito as he saw Azazel sigh "Do you have a guilty in mind?". Kaito shook his head "There is not enough evidence, but I only know that the Church will send two exorcists here to Kuoh the day after tomorrow".

"Exorcist?" Azazel seemed to smile slightly, finally had a plan "Thanks Kaito, your help is always useful to me ... but now I need your help especially". Kaito watched Azazel for a few seconds, then sighed "Okay _ossan_. What do you need this time?". "I need you to be officially part of Rias Gremory's Peerage again" Azazel said with a slight smile as he took up the glass of wine again, returning to drink. Meanwhile Kaito was silent, with wide eyes "A-Are you sure?" He asked, slightly stammering as Azazel nodded "Yes, I'm sure. From tomorrow you will have to go to the Kuoh Academy as a second year student. You will obviously be rewarded".

"... usually more extra compensation?" Kaito watched Azazel smile slightly, then stood up. "Then I accept the assignment." "I'm happy, thank you for helping me, Kaito" Azazel looked at the boy with a grateful look as Kaito instead started heading towards the exit, but stopped. "Don't mention it... _Ossan_ " With that said, Kaito left the house while Azazel finished the glass of wine. "You will never change huh?" Azazel murmured while, turning his gaze towards a wall, he saw a small photograph depicting a smiling Kaito on his first day of middle school while Azazel was beside him.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in an unknown position ...**_

The place was completely desolate and silent except for Zero's steps, who seemed to mumble something. After a few minutes of walking, Zero reached a door and, after sighing, opened it and entered closing it behind him. "**I'm back~**" said Zero as he walked around the room, heading towards what was a throne on the wall of the room, on which a man was sitting. The man is a young man with long black hair and red eyes with pointy ears. The man possesses five pairs of black wings and, finally, he wears a black robe with detailed accessories.

"**Kokabiel-sama**" As soon as he saw the man called Kokabiel observe him, Zero bowed slightly while Kokabiel spoke to him "Zero, tell me: Did the experiment work?" Kokabiel said addressing the masked individual who got up "**Of course, we have collected a lot of data, even if we have a problem ...**". "A problem?" Kokabiel looked at Zero with his red eyes, which frightened almost every person ... but Zero was special, of course. "**The old Valper let the Mad Priest take an Excalibur**" said Zero as he saw Kokabiel shake his head slightly, as if he were exasperated "If Freed wants to have fun, so be it. If everything goes according to plan, nobody can stop us" Kokabiel did a gesture with one hand, meaning that Zero must leave. "**Then I'll let you rest, Kokabiel-sama**" Zero bowed again and then left the room.

* * *

_**The next day, at the Kuoh Academy ...**_

The morning bells are ringing for school as Ichigo was entering the classroom, only to be greeted by a boy who ran to him. "Goood morning! Iiiiiii-chiii-goooo!" Said the boy running towards Ichigo, who simply stretched out his left arm which collided painfully against the boy's chin. "Oss, Wu" Ichigo said as he watched a boy on the ground massaging his chin: He was a boy with glasses, medium-haired with purely Chinese features and facial features. "Oi, Ichigo-" Wu jumped up to Ichigo while pointing with a finger "-You hurt me!". "Uff ..." Ichigo sighed and then allowed himself to smile and extend his hand to Wu, helping him to get up while saying "Sorry, man". Ichigo couldn't do anything about it: Wu's was the same as his friend Keigo. Wu seemed to chuckle as he walked with Ichigo to the latter's desk: Ichigo's was the last bench next to the window while Wu's bench was three desks in front of Ichigo's. As soon as Ichigo sat down, Wu turned around and looked around, then looked at Ichigo and spoke. "Anyway Ichigo, do you know? There's a strange rumor going around about one of the pervert trio" Wu saw Ichigo raise an eyebrow, obviously Ichigo knew about the Pervert Trio, indeed he was a friend of one of the members. "Who are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he saw Wu adjust his glasses "I'm talking about Hyoudou Issei, the most perverted of the three!". "... What rumors are you talking about?" Ichigo became slightly more serious, he wanted to see if the rumors were true.

Wu watched Ichigo as he became serious "According to the rumors: The Wild Beast Ise is playing around with pretty girls: He knows some secrets about Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai and forcing to do perverted things. Abusing them, he has orgies after orgies" Wu explained while he saw Ichigo sighing" I don't know who created these rumors, but I can confirm that they are false" Ichigo said while Wu was still serious "Do you know that they are not finished?" Wu saw Ichigo watch him with his arms folded as he raised an eyebrow. "The Wild Beast Ise set his filthy fangs on the Angel who had transferred to our school. He attacked Asia-chan on the first day she transferred! And Asia-chan suffocating voice did not reach the Beast's ears. And then, his lust for sex reached the school's mascot, the loli-bodied Toujou Koneko-chan! " Wu finished telling while Ichigo, with a vein clearly visible on his forehead, slammed a fist on the bench "Today Issei will die!". "Woah, easy there, guardian-" Wu raised a hand, calming the orange-haired boy "-I told simple rumors, you don't have to believe it".

Ichigo sighed slightly "You are right Wu, I exaggerated" Ichigo saw Wu shake his head "Quiet, your reaction is very understandable-crap, Mrs Shinobu!" Wu said as he sprinted and ran to his desk and then, together with Ichigo and the whole class, got up at the entrance of their teacher: Mrs Shinobu (Physical description in chapter 3, one of the various chapters that will receive a very heavy grammatical correction). "Good morning, Mrs Shinobu!" The whole class said in unison as they bowed to Miss Shinobu who smiled "Good morning students! You can sit down, I have incredible news-" Shinobu clapped her hands and continued to smile as the class returned to sit at their desks " -Today we have two new students transferred! ". "Two?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, certainly curious about their identities. Shinobu turned to the front door of the classroom as she said "Introduce yourself one at a time." The first student who entered was immediately recognized by Ichigo who widened his eyes thinking only one thing ... _'Kaito ?!'._

Kaito, in fact, was dressed in his school uniform and, as soon as he entered the classroom, he wrote his name on the blackboard and then turned to the class. "_Hajimemaste min'na-san_ (Guys)! My name is Kaito Kurogane, I hope we can become friends" said Kaito as he made a slight bow of greeting, although his right eye instead seemed to speak only to one person in the room: Ichigo. While the various pupils were talking to each other, girls who say he is cute and boys who already seemed to "hate" him, Shinobu turned to Kaito. "Perfect, Kaito-kun! There is a free stall right next to Ichigo-kun!" Shinobu smiled as she pointed to the counter in Kaito, who immediately headed and say "Yo, Ichigo". "Kaito? What are you doing here?" Ichigo was genuinely surprised at the sight of the boy who had sat at the bench next to his. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a student!" Kaito smiled sarcastically and then shrugged "Anyway I'm sorry if yesterday I looked ... cold. But you know, I was 4 months away from home, I wanted to go to rest" Kaito saw Ichigo who nodded "Quiet, I can understand "Ichigo said while he smiled at Kaito, who also smiled slightly and then held out his hand to Ichigo. "So let's start well and become friends? Kaito Kurogane, Kaito for friends" he asked, receiving the handshake from Ichigo "Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo for friends".

"Wait guys-" Shinobu called the attention of the class "-I now introduce you to the second student. You can come in" said Mrs Shinobu as she observed the front door of the classroom which opened, bringing in the second pupil. "I don't believe it," Ichigo said with wide eyes as he saw Senna (In school uniform of course) enter the classroom, starting to write his name on the blackboard and, when she finished writing the name, Senna turned to the class, smiling. "Nice to meet you, my name is Senna Amagi!" Senna said as she also made a slight bow of greetings. When Senna finished the presentation, Shinobu pointed to a free desk near the door. Kaito observed the way Ichigo reacted to the sight of the girl "You know her?". Ichigo nodded "She helped me against the Hollows" Ichigo revealed by omitting about how he knew the name of Senna and then whispering when he saw Mrs Shinobu start explaining "Damn, Mrs Shinobu is about to start the lesson". "Perfect, can you lend me your notes, Ichi-kun?" Kaito asked making Ichigo sigh: It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**A few hours later, at the end of lessons ...**_

"It's finally over" Kaito stretched his arms as he was leaving the class followed by Ichigo, who instead seems to look for Senna, but stopped when a certain white-haired girl called the two saying "Ichi-nii ... Kaito-san? ". Ichigo and Kaito turned to Koneko who joined him. Kaito sighed slightly "Yes I'm a student now, Koneko-chan ... wait-" Kaito turned to Ichigo "-What did he call you 'Ichi-nii'?" Kaito could see Ichigo chuckle nervously and say "Long story", continuing to receive a strange look from Kaito who sighed, finally murmuring a "Oh well". Koneko remained silent during the talk between the two and, when she saw that it had ended, the girl turned to Kaito "Kaito-senpai, if today you have become a student you will also participate in the ORC activities?" Koneko asked Kaito who shrugged "It's not a problem for me, we can also go right away, like this-" As he spoke, Kaito grinned "-We can also challenge each other, can't we?".

"... Okay" Koneko nodded accepting Kaito's statement "Then we can head to the clubhouse. Shall we go Ichi-nii?" Koneko asked as she watched Ichigo sigh slightly, defeated. "Okay." Ichigo nodded slightly and, after doing so, headed with Koneko and Kaito to the ORC headquarters.

* * *

Ichigo, Koneko and Kaito reached the club entrance and entered, making the gaze of the present turn around: Rias, Issei and Asia. "Koneko, Ichigo and-Kaito?" Rias was surprised at the sight of the boy who simply raised his left hand in greeting, receiving a similar greeting from Issei and Asia who smiled at the boy, saying "Hi Kaito-san!". "Oss, Buchou, guys" Kaito simply said sitting down with Koneko on a sofa in the room while Ichigo instead stood, looking around. "What happened to Akeno and Yuuto?" Ichigo asked turning to Rias, who let out a slight sigh "Akeno said she had a commitment, so she couldn't participate in the activities while Yuuto ..." Rias looked at the desk with a slightly sad look. "Rias?" Kaito raised an eyebrow slightly at the sight of Rias, who seemed clearly worried. "...What is happening?" Koneko asked, confused by the situation. "I will tell you what happened ... from the beginning" Rias said looking up at her friends.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Yuuto ...**_

Yuuto was walking with his head bowed through the streets of Kuoh, now illuminated by the afternoon sun. 'There was no way that I had forgotten about my reason ...' Yuuto thought as he looked at his left hand, then clenched it into a fist. As he walked, however, Yuuto heard the footsteps of someone running towards him and, when he turned to the sound, he had time to create a sword to protect himself from an enemy slash. "What ?!" Yuuto exclaimed as he backed away slightly, watching his assailant laugh: The enemy is young man with short white hair and red eyes dressed in priest clothes. "Yahoo, been a long time!" The man said with a sadistic smile on his lips as he watched Yuuto shake his hands angrily, disgusted by the presence of the priest. "Freed Sellzen ... you were still hiding in this city" Yuuto said with pure hatred as he saw the priest laughing "Oh my? Not feeling too well? That I'm going to shed some tears because I get to reunite with you!" Freed chuckled as Yuuto was about to run towards Freed but stopped when he saw what the priest was holding in his right hand: It is a is shaped like a long Kris, the blade appears wide with a diamond shaped gap through it and spikes on both edges. "T-That sword is-!" Yuuto's eyes widened as he saw Freed laugh and manically lick the blade "Let's check which is stronger between my Excalibur and your demonic sword, shall we?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**[Hanabi] (Bleach ED7)**_

_**By Ikimono Gakari**_

_**Kirameite**_

_**Yurameite**_

_**Aoki yume maihanatsu**_

_**Hana moeyuku**_

_(The camera faces the cloud-covered sky and then drops to show Rias, Akeno, Asia,Koneko and Senna lying on a hill, intent on sadly observing the sky covered by clouds)_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The scene changes and moves inside Yuuto's room. Yuuto is intent on sleeping soundly)_

_**Seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi**_

_(The scene changes, heading towards Issei's room. Issei is lying on the bed, intent on observing the ceiling until he closes his eyes, starting to sleep)_

_**Mune saku omoi wo**_

_**Anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?**_

_(The scene changes, showing Ichigo's room. Ichigo is lying in his bed, intent on sleeping)_

_**Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa hanabi**_

_(Both the three boys open their eyes when an image appears in their mind. As soon as they open their eyes, the three furiously leave their homes, running towards a mysterious destination)_

_**Kirameite yurameite**_

_**Aoki yume maihanatsu**_

_(The scene changes: Issei starts running through the alleys of his neighborhood while the image of Rias crying appears in his mind)_

_**Sakihokore haruka takaku**_

_(The scene changes: Yuuto is running through the streets of Kuoh heading towards the park while the image of various smiling children appears in his mind)_

_**Mamoriyuku are homoi**_

_**Hitasura narihibike**_

_(The scene changes: Ichigo is running towards the nearby hill Kuoh while the image of Senna appears in his mind)_

_**Hateru made semete tsuyoku**_

_(The scene changes: The clouds begin to disappear, letting the sky begin to light up the city. As soon as the girls start to get up, someone calls them, making them turn and smile)_

_**Kono hana moe yuku**_

_(Ichigo, Issei and Yuuto reach the girls and, smiling, they all lie down to observe the clear sky, and then fall asleep)_

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_Zero: "Freed, you can't continue. Retire NOW"_

_Ichigo: "The Holy Sword project?"_

_Kaito: "That's why he seemed to be so angry yesterday"_

_Issei: "Who's this White Guy?"_

_Ddraig: "The white dragon"_

_Senna: "D-Devils ...?"_

_?: "Good afternoon, Ise-kun!"_

_Yuuto: "I am your senpai ... though a failed creation"_

_The next chapter: "The Two Exorcists! Wait-Stop, Yuuto!"_

_It will be released on June 17th 2020!_

_"We will show you the power of our Excaliburs!"_

* * *

**_Aaand cut! So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it because for me it is one of my favorites to write not only for the importance in the plot, but also because I wrote one of my best friends as an appearance ^^_**

**_Anyway, let's go straight to the reviews! Le's go:_**

**_\- Priyanshujuneja140: What can I say? I can say that I have ideas in mind, but otherwise I cannot reveal much. I want to avoid spoilers._**

**_\- Guest: Ichigo looks classic, so it doesn't look like Shinigami-Fullbringer yet._**

**_\- Luke XD: Dude, thank you! I am happy that you are enjoying the story and I hope you will like it in the future!_**

**_\- Shiro Shinsei: I'm glad you started the story especially for Senna! She's one of the best female characters in Bleach and just seeing her mentioned in fanfictions makes me sad._**

**_\- Guest-Questioner: Maan, what's up? I couldn't wait to answer your review, after all you are one of the first readers and reviewers of this story since I started it, so I'm very happy to see you again here! Either way, I'm ready to answer!_**

**_1) I'm happy that at least it was a fair chapter, in fact I thought in my head that chapter 8 was slightly "insufficient" compared to the others ^^_**

**_2) Obviously, Sirzechs is actually very interested in Ichigo because of his completely different powers from a Devil, Fallen Angel or Angel._**

**_3) I can say that I wanted to make the "Slice of Life" moment both for the "meme" factor, or the classic "Boys, bring us the bags while we women go shopping", and to introduce Kaito and Senna. I know, it won't be the most original idea in the world, I admit it. Obviously I always try to have an out of the box mentality (I don't boast of course, but I can say I have created Plot Twists that for now I haven't seen in many fanfictions, so hey), but every now and then it's good to use stereotypes like the classic "Boys, bring us the bags while we women go shopping"._**

**_4) Oh trust me, what I have in mind is very different from what you read in other fanfictions._**

**_\- Something Ancient: Hello, man! Thank you so much for the review and for the advice, I appreciate it very much! I want to take this opportunity to say it: The first person perspectives are about to return to the fanfiction! I can't say when, but I can confirm that they will. Continuing to respond in my opinion, after losing his powers against Aizen, Ichigo did not want to admit that he was "depressed"._**

**_ Sure, he kept smiling and having fun, but he was seen crying when he couldn't protect anyone from the assaults of Tsukishima and Ginjou. From my point of view, Ichigo admits these things only to himself, consequently he admits him to Zangetsu and his inner Hollow._**

**_For the "camera" factor ... well, I can say that every time I write a chapter, my mind creates an entire "episode" based on the chapter. It may seem strange to someone, but for me it is the best way to write, because so I already know what the characters have to say, what they have to do, which OST must be in the background and similar things._**

**_... Um, I'm sorry to disappoint you since each episode has an opening and an ending ... unfortunately it has always been an idea I had in mind since I started writing the plot. Also consider it a way to understand when changing narrative arc ^^._**

**_Finally this thing is very ironic: I can read English from Italian perfectly, but translating from Italian to English becomes hell for me ^^. I can say that at least I try to correct simple errors, for more complex ones ... eh ... Thanks again for the review!_**

_**\- Guest: Man, I don't know in what language to explain it since I say it in every chapter. I am Italian, not English! I speak and write Italian, not English! That's why in every chapter I warn that I use google translator, because I can't write English. If I knew how to do it then the grammatical quality of the chapters was certainly better.**_

* * *

**_Perfect, I replied to all the new reviews! Now I can also finish writing chapter 2 of FFXV: Journey in Remnant! See you in the next chapter or on FFXV: JiR! See ya!_**


	10. Chapter 10: The two Exorcists

**_Hi-dilly-do guys! I returned from the realm of the dead with the TENTH CHAPTER !_**

**_Although unfortunately I have not respected the promise I made to you ... sorry guys, but these days I have almost never been free and I wanted to post the chapter today so unfortunately here is probably the shortest chapter after chapter 1 ... sorry again, however, the next one will be long ... ok, I don't promise, but I'll try!_**

**_Anyway: How are you? I hope well and that above all you are happy and healthy! Lately I can say that I have started reading at least other fanfictions of various series ... and thanks to those I have become passionate about ... Blazblue (Heck, I love this series), so MAYBE expect something about it, same thing for a certain Familiar of Zero (Eh eh) and a very special show that will please you (EH EH)_**

**_Oh, before wishing you a good read, I just have to tell you one thing: at 99.9% I will not post any chapter in August because I will stay for almost the whole month at the seaside ... if this happens, then the updates of the two series currently underway (Bleach DxD and FFXV: Journey In Remnant) will resume in September. I can only tell you that I will spend all August writing the chapters since I HATE the sea: 3_**

**_Anyway, happy reading!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I don't own Bleach or Highschool DxD. The rights of those series belong to Tite Kubo and Ichiei Ishibumi. In addition, this chapter has been translated via Google Translate as always_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: "The Two Exorcists! Wait-Stop, Yuuto!"_**

_**[TONIGHT! TONIGHT! TONIGHT!] (Bleach OP 4)**_

_**By BEAT CRUSADERS**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The screen appears static, as if there was an absence of signal. The screen then changes, becoming white while, surrounded by the coloured silhouettes of the protagonists, the Bleach DxD logo appears in the center of the screen and then in a white light.)_

_**Woke up with yawning,**_

_**It's dawning**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_(The scene changes: The camera takes over Ichigo, Rias and her Peerage walking and talking together on the streets of Kuoh until they stop and turn behind them.)_

_**Turned on a radio**_

_**To start up new day**_

_(As soon as they turned, the group of friends saw Kaito and Senna join them. As soon as they did, they all headed for school.)_

_**As goddamned D.J. chattered**_

_**How to survive**_

_(The scene changes: the camera now shows various characters. Sirzechs and Gryfia are seen dressed in elegant red and silver dresses; Azrael is dressed in a purple and white tuxedo while two figures are hidden by white cloaks.)_

_**Amazing news got over**_

_**On that air wave**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The scene changes: Hollows rain down from the sky as Rias, Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Senna and Ichigo prepare for battle.)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Love is rationed**_

_(The scene changes: Issei, Yuuto, Akeno, Senna and Koneko run forward as they start attacking the Hollows)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Across the nation**_

_(As Yuuto, Akeno, Senna and Koneko fight, Rias and Asia start preparing magical attacks)_

_**Tonight**_

_**Love reflects world wide**_

_(The two failed to notice a Hollow who was about to hit the two girls from behind but, before he could do it, the Hollow was killed by Kaito through his scythe)_

_**Almost another day**_

_(When the Hollow was killed, the Hollow disappeared into a purple smoke and, as the camera continued shooting, Ichigo appeared from behind as he activated the Bankai from the smoke. As soon as Tensa Zangetsu appeared, Ichigo swung towards the camera, obscuring the view.)_

_**She's a shooting star**_

_(The scene changes: The camera begins to frame a kind of bright green crystals inside a church completely in the dark.)_

_**Good-night (Good-night)**_

_**Good-night (Good-night)**_

_(As the camera continued to capture the bright crystals, something in the church moved in the shadows.)_

_**She's a shooting star (She's a shooting star)**_

_(The camera starts moving, starting to head towards the church bedside.)_

_**Good-bye ...**_

_(As soon as the camera was close enough, the bedside lit up with the same light emitted by the crystals, showing 4 people. Two were sitting on the bedside, one was sitting on the ground while the fourth person was standing: The person sitting on the ground it was Freed, the person standing was Zero while the two people sitting were Valper and Kokabiel. The camera starts zooming in towards Kokabiel until it enters its red iris.)_

_***Instrumental***_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Love is rationed**_

_(The scene changes: Ichigo, Senna and the ORC were having fun in an arcade game room)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Across the nation**_

_(The scene changes: ORC members along with Ichigo and Senna walked together on the streets of Kuoh)_

_**Tonight**_

_**Love reflects world wide**_

_(The scene changes: Everyone was seeing Issei in front of them trying to make the self-timer of a camera work)_

_**Almost another day**_

_(Everyone smiles towards the camera lens, which took the photo)_

_**See you some other day ...**_

_(The camera now frames the photo taken and then fades into a white light)_

* * *

_**On the streets of Kuoh, with Yuuto ...**_

"E-Excalibur ?!" Yuuto was shocked to see Freed wielding an Excalibur, a weapon that Yuuto vowed to destroy along with all the other versions of the legendary weapon. "What? Surprised, shitty devil? " Freed seemed to watch Yuuto confused and then laugh manically "Weren't you created to use these swords?" As he said it, Freed licked the Excalibur's blade and then sprinted with incredible speed towards Yuuto who parried the blow, albeit with difficulty due to the speed of the mad priest. "Damn you, how do you know ?!" Snapped Yuuto, shocked and angry at the same time ... that was his most intimate secret, so how could anyone have known? Without having the time to think better, Yuuto had to start defending himself against Freed's attacks, which became faster and more aggressive to such an extent that at the umpteenth blow, Yuuto's sword broke. "Shit!" Yuuto said mentally as he stepped back a few steps after the blade was broken. "Gyahahahahah!" Freed started laughing while enjoying the moment: He was about to kill a shitty demon. "So, shitty devil? What do you think of my Excalibur Rapidly? " Freed asked as he pointed the blade at Yuuto, who spat on the ground while summoning the Holy Erased in his hand, then replying to the priest "That will be destroyed by my own hands! And your fate will be the same, Freed! ".

"Really? Then do it below, experiment! " Freed smiled manically when he said it, breaking something inside Yuuto who, with a beast-like battlecry, ran towards Freed trying to hit him with a slash from top to bottom, but unfortunately the priest had foreseen that move and, with a quick swing, parried Yuuto's blow. "Come on, shitty devil, let me have fun!" Freed said with a maniacal laugh as he started attacking Yuuto with very rapid blows, and none of them was parried by Yuuto who suffered every blow and then fell to his knees a few meters away from Freed, starting to bleed from the wounds. "Gyahaha! Is this what you can do, failure? " Freed laughed as Yuuto fell to his knees.

"Uh? Already broken? " Freed frowned slightly at the sight of a wounded and defeated Yuuto, a vision that made him laugh. "Gyahahahahahahahahahahah! How beautiful it is to make you bleed! How beautiful it is to kill you! It's a real fun, ahahahahahah! " Freed said as he writhed from the laughter that ended when Freed saw Yuuto try to get up, albeit with difficulty due to the injuries and especially the blood he was losing due to the various hemorrhages. "Oh? Can you continue this? Perfect, ahahah! Then-" With a smile on his face, Freed raises the Excalibur Rapidly upwards, ready to make it drop on Yuuto "-Prepare to die!" He said then to lower the blade on Yuuto, who tried to parry the blow ... which did not come. In fact, just before the blade could hit him, someone's hand stopped Freed's arm, and Freed turned to whoever stopped him, recognizing him. "Zero ... why did you stop me from killing a lousy devil?" Freed seemed to spit at Zero who instead tightened his grip slightly as he said "**You are ordered to retire, Freed**".

"Retire now? Are you kidding me? I'm having a great time!" Freed gave a slight psychopathic smile as he watches the masked man "Aren't you doing the same with the orange-haired boy?" Upon hearing Ichigo named, Zero tightened his grip, so much that Freed made a grimace of pain while Zero said coldly "**Now**" and then let go of Freed's arm, who backed away. "Jeez, you're boring" Freed sighed and then took a last look at Yuuto, who had remained still and silent because of his injuries "See you around, shitty devil!" That said, Freed left the road, walking away. Just before he could be followed by Zero, however, Yuuto seemed to have gained enough strength to speak and ask "Why ... did you save me?". "**Because you're a friend of Kurosaki. If you die, Kurosaki can't use his true strength, his power to 'protect' his friends**" As he spoke, Zero turned his back on Yuuto and then left when he finished talking. Yuuto was silent for a few seconds until he chuckled slightly and muttered to himself "Dying ... eh ... I already died ... once ..." and then tried to get away but, due to the injuries, he fell to land without forces with a loud thud followed by an "Oof" suffocated by the impact. Remaining silent, Yuuto began to lazily close his eyes and, as his senses left him, Yuuto could vaguely hear someone's footsteps approaching ...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the ORC headquarters, with the others ...**_

All the attention of those present was directed towards Rias, who began to tell the story of Yuuto and the reason for his strange attitude, but this also created questions, such as that of Issei "The holy sword project?". "Till some years back, a project existed to raise children who could wield Excalibur-" As she spoke, Rias had her head bowed over a cup of coffee prepared just before she began to tell "-Yuuto is the only survivor of that project".

"The Church had that sort of project?" Asia and Ichigo asked, surprised that the Church could do such a thing. "Just like the Inquisition in Vampire the Masquerade. They only know how to be demons," Kaito said coldly, although his comment made Asia, Issei, Riad and Ichigo raise their eyebrows in confusion. "What? Have you ever played a Roleplay game?" Kaito seemed surprised by the reactions of his friends "D&D? Savage Worlds? Call of Cthulhu?" Kaito waited for an answer that unfortunately did not receive, and this made him sigh "Never mind. Rias, can you continue". "Ook-" Clearly confused by this scene, Rias had to take a sip of coffee from the cup before "-Holy Swords are weapons that pose a threat to devils ... however, I heard that only about one person able to wield them appears every few decades.

Amongst them, there's the Holy Weapon Excalibur- "As she spoke, Rias glanced at Issei" -A Longinus similar to the one inside you, Ise-kun "." Longinus ...? "Issei observed his right arm, confused from Rias' strange phrase and this entailed a sigh from Kaito who said "You don't know what Longinus is?". "And instead you know it?" Ichigo stood with his arms folded while watching the Rook who made a knowing expression "Obviously: Longinus was the name of the spear that mortally pierced Jesus Christ, and coincidentally that spear was a Sacred Gear. "

"Wait a minute, is that spear a Sacred Gear?" Ichigo asked when he heard Kaito's explanation that he made a slight gesture with one hand "Obviously, otherwise how could he kill the Son of God? The name" True Longinus" may be more famous, right?". Rias nodded slightly and then spoke "Yeah, and Yuuto is one of those who received training to adapt to the Holy Swords, especially the Excaliburs".

"Then, is Kiba able to wield the Holy Swords?" Issei asked Rias who shook his head, immediately replying "No, Kiba wasn't able to adapt to Holy Swords ... the training facility labelled the test subjects who couldn't adapt to the swords as 'defects' and had them disposed "... Obviously it didn't take much to understand what happened to the 'defects', in fact the reactions came almost immediately. "It can't be ..." Issei's eyes were wide while Asia instead had her hands in front of her mouth, shocked "... It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God ...". "How humans can treat it ... is unacceptable" Ichigo shook a hand in anger while Kaito instead sighed, actually holding back feelings of pure hatred "To serve their God they have become worse than us devils ... tch".

"Unfortunately the Church considers us Devils an evil existence, but I believe that the ill will of humans is quite evil" While speaking, Rias sighed sadly when she remembered the day she saved Yuuto "When I reincarnated Yuuto into a Devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being abused for Holy Swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents effectively as a Devil. It would have been a waste of his talent for swords if he was just obsessed over Holy Swords ". "It makes sense-" Kaito rubbed his chin, reasoning about Rias' explanation "-That boy wasn't able to forget about the Holy Swords, starting to hate those weapons. That hatred then increased to hate the Church itself, right? That's why he seemed to be so angry yesterday" Kaito looked up at Rias who nodded slightly, followed by a sigh and then spoke.

"Exact. It would be great if he lost the hatred towards the Holy Swords ... if he hadn't disappeared." "Do you know where he could have gone?" Ichigo asked, worried about the fate of his friend. "Unfortunately no-" Rias shook her head and then observed Ichigo and Kaito "-Please, can you look for him?". Ichigo thumbs-up "Sure, don't worry, we'll go and find him right away, right?" Ichigo observed Kaito who was silent, intent on reasoning about something and then sighing after a few seconds and getting up "Jeez, that blondie is a pain in the ass. Come on, Ichigo, let's go" Kaito said as he left the room, followed almost immediately by Ichigo who, before leaving, greeted everyone else with a wave of the hand.

* * *

_**Two hours later, with Kaito ...**_

"Where the hell did Yuuto go?!" Kaito's scream echoed for a few moments between the roofs of Kuoh. Why the roofs? Because Kaito and Ichigo had separated when the searches began: Kaito, taking advantage of the roofs of Kuoh Town, search clues from above while Ichigo searched the streets. "Tch, what a pain in the ass-" While talking, Kaito sits on the ground on the roof where he was and then sighs "-That's why I hate blondes, too emotional. I hope Ichigo has found some clues, otherwise I start to get angry ... "Kaito murmured as he began to observe the slightly cloudy sky.

"Tch, I hope it doesn't rain ... I could have switch with Ichigo, right?" While he was intent on complaining, Kaito got up and turned casually while two small and simple Hollows appeared around him (Do you know the simple Hollow in Brave Souls? Here, imagine those). "Hollows ... alright, let's dance: Truth and Liar!" Kaito raised his right hand, summoning his scythe and, holding the weapon, began to reap the poor Hollows who could do nothing but be eliminated by the young reaper's scythe.

With a sigh and a gesture of the hand, Kaito made Truth and Liar disappear and then shrugged when he heard a noise behind him. "I'm afraid you're out of luck, you're late. I killed the Hollows, y'know," Said Kaito to the person behind him who uttered a "Eeeh? And I who also skipped the bath to eliminate those Hollows ... " In a very ... feminine voice. This slightly confused Kaito who thought it was Ichigo who had arrived. Intrigued, Kaito turned to the person, and both of them widened their eyes. "You are / Wait, but you ..." They said and then pointed to each other.

"Kaito-san?! / Senna-san!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Ichigo ...**_

Ichigo was walking through the plaza, occasionally stopping some passers, asking they if by chance they had seen Yuuto (Obviously he physically described him), unfortunately receiving negative answers. Obviously the first thing that Ichigo before asking for information was to perceive Yuuto's Reiatsu, but unfortunately some time before he made a bad discovery: It seems that, excluding the Hollows, Zero, himself and Senna, nobody has Reiatsu in this world... and this did not help the situation, on the contrary it only confirmed that the searches could become very long, and Ichigo needed a break ... and some chocolate (It's canon: His favourite food his chocolate). In fact, at the last negative answer, Ichigo sighed as he lightly scratched the back of his neck. _'I hope Kaito has had more luck than me ...'_ Ichigo thought as he decided to take the much-dreamed break, heading for a nearby bar.

After a few minutes later, time to order and receive the order, Ichigo left the bar, heading towards a nearby table while holding a chocolate croissant in his right hand together with a slight smile on his face. As soon as he sat down, the young Shinigami-Daigo immediately began to eat the croissant, enjoying the chocolate melting in his mouth, heck if he loved chocolate, it was his favorite food. As he finished eating the croissant, Ichigo watched the Kuoh Plaza still full of people, although many were starting to leave, some to go home and some for other chores.

Among those people, however, Ichigo saw a blond head that seemed slightly familiar intent on looking for something ... or someone. Concentrating, Ichigo focused on that person, recognizing her a few seconds later. "Oi, Ravel!" Ichigo said as he raised a hand, calling the young Ravel Phoenix who, turning towards Ichigo's direction, noticed him and approached him. "Ichigo! What luck, I was looking for you-I mean, what randomness, right? " Ravel said with a slight embarrassment by making Ichigo chuckle slightly, who took on a curious tone. "What are you doing here in Kuoh?" Ichigo was curious about the reason for Ravel's presence here in Kuoh. "W-Well ... why-" Ravel shifted her gaze slightly downwards, not wanting to tell them the truth, therefore deciding to lie and smile falsely "-I wanted to give the human world a chance. What are you doing instead? "

"A small break. Until recently I was looking for a friend of mine: Yuuto Kiba-" Ichigo gave a slight sigh "-He disappeared from before and I was looking for him with a friend of mine ". "Yuuto-Ah, Rias' Knight! You can rest assured Ichigo- "Ravel smiled slightly at Ichigo, who was confused" -The boy is in my residence to rest ". This surprised Ichigo, in fact, he got up suddenly, triggering his questions about Ravel "Seriously?! And why is he staying with you?! "

"I-I found him a few hours ago in an alley ... he was seriously injured ... b-but don't worry, I treated him thanks to the Phoenix Tears and he is now resting. You'll find him at school tomorrow morning" Ravel waved her hands slightly as she explained, calming Ichigo's concern. He sighed first and then smiled. "Eh... thanks Ravel, I'll call Rias later" Ichigo said with a slight smile to the young Phoenix who blushed, bringing a hand to her chest, as if something was wrong. _'W-What is this ... feeling?'_ Ravel wondered, moving slightly away from reality, letting Ichigo call her sometimes until he put a hand on her shoulder, finally bringing her back to reality to the 7th call "Ravel!".

"Fueh?!" Ravel jumped slightly and, when she saw Ichigo's hand on her own shoulder, the girl blushed more but, before Ichigo could say something else, Ravel moved away slightly with great speed from the young Shinigami-Daigo. "S-See you around! Tomorrow Yuuto will go to school! " Ravel said in embarrassment and then literally escaped from Ichigo, who was all too confused by the situation. "What the…_Sigh_ ..." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head, still confused by the situation and then thinking. _'Next time I will ask him why he behaved this way ... but now I have to warn Kaito ...'_ Ichigo sighed remembering their plan to look for Yuuto.

* * *

_**With Kaito ...**_

Senna, in her Shinigami clothes, was honestly surprised by the presence of Kaito, who was pointing to her. "W-What are you doing here, Kaito-san? A-And how did you kill those Hollows ...? " Senna said as she watched the black-haired boy: Although they hadn't conversed, Senna had heard his presentation ... and Kaito should have done the same, since he had called her by her name. Apart from names and appearances, how could Kaito know and see the Hollows ... but above all kill them?

"S-Senna-san! How the Hell-Damn, what a pain- "Kaito said as he scratched the back of his head with a slight sigh" -Listen, it's a long story, so I'll explain it briefly: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils really exist, and all ORC members are Devils, like myself… I think I said too much. "Said Kaito as he saw Senna with a mixture of emotions on his face: Confusion, surprise and ... fear. "D-D-Devils ...?" Senna stammered as she paled slightly "Are you kidding me, Kaito-san?"

"Uff ... don't say I didn't tell you" Kaito said while two bat-like wings appeared from his back, indicating his status as Devils ... maybe it was better not to do it in the presence of a Senna armed with a Zanpakuto ... in fact the girl had pulled out the weapon. "G-Go away devil! I-I'm not afraid of you!". "Woah woah! Stop please!" Kaito raised his hands, trying to calm Senna down "I and the other ORC members are good! Ichigo is our friend!". In hearing the name of the Shinigami-Daigo, Senna lowered Mirokumaru. "Really?" She said intrigued ...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Issei ...**_

"_Yawn_, I'm so tired ... and so alone" Issei complained as, stretching his arms, he had arrived in front of his house after the ORC meeting, albeit alone this time since Asia had stayed with Rias. "I hope they found Yuuto-" While talking to himself, Issei put his hand on the handle of the main door but, as soon as he touched it, he had to step back after perceiving an energy in a certain sense familiar ... it was energy of-

_'Exorcist of the Church!'_ Issei thought as he quickly opened the door and ran inside shouting "Mom!" Heading towards the first room of the house, the living room where he found his mother sitting at the table together with two girls, one with hair short blue and with a green strip while the other has light brown hair and tied in a pair of twintails, dressed in huge white cloaks and with crosses as necklaces. Furthermore, the blue-haired girl is holding in her hands a huge object hidden among various bandages, as if it was a mummy.

_'Exorcist?! Oh no ... That thing that the blue headed have in her hands ... is too dangerous' _Thought Issei when he saw the two girls who looked at him while Miki turned to his son. "Oh welcome back. Why are you so pale? " She asked Issei who shook his head murmuring "Nothing ...". Before Miki could say anything, the twintails-haired girl stood up and smiled at Issei, greeting him "Good afternoon Ise-kun!". "... Nice to meet you" Issei gave a defiant look to the girl who noticed him, and then made an offended face "Huh? You don't remember me? I'm Irina! "

"Irina ...? Iri ... na ... - "Issei began to observe the girl carefully until he pointed a finger and shout "-YOU WEREN'T A BOY?! ". "Eh Eh, you couldn't help but make the mistake. Back then, I was a tomboy with a masculine face- "Irina chuckled slightly, remembering their childhood until her look became serious while the other exorcist stood up" -Though a lot of things happened before we could meet, huh? It's funny ... isn't it, Xenovia? " Irina knew that even though she was behind her, Xenovia had nodded slightly.

As he saw that the two exorcists were leaving, Issei began to drop his guard, thinking that it was over until Irina looked at him with a strange smile while she said "Truly, you can never tell what might happen at a reunion". This shocked Issei ... Irina and her friend understood that he had become a Devil! The two girls had clearly seen the shock in the boy's eyes and, while Xenovia doesn't seem to give us any weight, Irina decided it was time to go home and let Issei rest ... call this motivation 'For the days of our childhood', but Irina didn't want to fight Issei or do anything bad to him ... for now.

Saying goodbye to Miki, the two exorcists in fact left the house in Issei, letting him 'breathe' and reassure Issei who thought only one thing ... _'I must warn Buchou!'_

* * *

_**The next day, on the roof of the school, with Ichigo, Kaito and Senna ...**_

On the roof of the school, Ichigo, Kaito and Senna are talking to each other during lunchtime. "So, you told her that the Devils exist; You, Rias and the others are Devils and that I will help you ... right? " Ichigo rubbed his temples while Senna and Kaito nodded, leading Ichigo to sigh. _'Rias hoped it had to remain secret ... at least I trust Senna'_ Ichigo thought as he watched Senna, asking her "Don't you have any questions?"

"No-" Senna shook her head as she smiled "-Yesterday Kaito explained everything to me before you called him on the phone". "By the way: Have you seen that damned blond?" Kaito said annoyed to Ichigo who nodded. "Yes, I saw him two hours ago while I went to the bathroom. He's fine, and we have to thank Ravel". "It's funny, a Phoenix helping someone else ... I still can't believe it" Kaito chuckled slightly and leaving Senna confused asking "Phoenix?".

"Long story, one day we'll tell it," Ichigo said as he stretched his arms slightly and then yawned. "Shut your mouth, wild boar" Kaito smiled slightly at Ichigo who 'gently' raised the middle finger of his right hand. Senna laughed slightly at the scene and, as soon as the other two tried to say something to her, the bell rang, signaling the continuation of the lessons. "Damn, the bell! Hurry up!" Ichigo said as he ran with Kaito and Senna to head to class.

The three did not know that the two exorcists, Irina and Xenovia, were about to arrive ... bringing with them a small storm

* * *

_**A few hours later, in front of the old school building ...**_

"Are you sure I can enter? I mean, they don't know me and-" Said a nervous Senna. Ichigo, Senna and Kaito were in front of the club entrance, ready to enter ... if not for Senna's enormous nervousness. "Jeez, I told you: They won't eat your soul ... first they will steal it" Kaito said with a slight smile as he said the joke, making Ichigo chuckle while Senna gave him a shove and this made Kaito laugh while he opened the door of the club and entered with Ichigo and Senna while he said "Coooomiiing!".

Unfortunately for them, the situation was not the happiest indeed there was a lot of tension, a tension that could be easily cut with the knife: Sitting on a sofa in the club, Irina and Xenovia watch Rias and Akeno while, behind them, find Issei, Koneko, Asia and Yuuto, who observes the two exorcists with a murderous gaze. "Uuh ..." Ichigo and Senna muttered as they tried to understand the situation ... Kaito instead sighed heavily. Those present in the room turned to the three and, albeit in silence, were greeted with a nod or a hand wave by everyone except Xenovia, Irina and Yuuto.

"Good grief-" Kaito approached the back of the sofa where Rias and Akeno sat and then leaned on his arms, carefully observing the two exorcists and then smiling "-The Church no longer knows where to put the hands: First the Holy Sword Project, and now the Excaliburs stolen. " As soon as he said these precise words, all those present (except Senna who was confused by the situation) were shocked, especially the two exorcists, in fact Irina stood up. "How is it that you knew about the thefts?!" Irina was shocked and what she said intrigued Ichigo and Senna, the latter who asked "Wait, what do you mean by theft?".

"Oh for Cthulhu's sake-" Kaito avoided making a facepalm just because it was understandable that Senna didn't know what had happened "-Simple and direct: A while ago Excalibur was destroyed and from the pieces left forged 7 Excaliburs. Now someone a few days ago stole three Excaliburs from the Church and then they sent two Excaliburs wielders to find them. For take them back, the Church send two Excaliburs wielders, is that correct?" Kaito gave a glance to the two exorcists, making Xenovia sigh that began to free the object she kept hidden between the bandages. "Exactly, we are Excaliburs wielders. My Excalibur is- "As she spoke, Xenovia freed the immense weapon from the bandages, presenting the weapon in all its glory: The weapon appears as a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 2 hands with a cross in the pommel. It has an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points "-Excalibur Destruction".

"Instead mine is-" Irina took a thread that was tied on her left arm and, as soon as she touched it, the thread turned into a katana with a round gold guard and a long enough grip making it a two-handed blade "-Excalibur Mimic!" The girl proudly said as the weapon returned to being a thread "Y'know, it's really convenient in that it can freely transform its shape". "Oh cut the bull-" Kaito sighed as he saw the two girls presenting their weapons as if it were a fashion show, but was silenced by Rias who gave him an angry gaze and then observed the two exorcists and ask "So: what Excaliburs have been stolen?". "There are three stolen Excaliburs: Nightmare, Rapidly and Transparency" Xenovia said with a serious expression "And they were stolen from-".

"Kokabiel," said Kaito as he closed his eyes, surprising the entire room except the two Shinigami, Issei and Asia. "Impossible, how could you know? Only the Church could have known! " Irina got to her feet, clearly annoyed that a Devil seemed to know everything unlike Peerage. "Above all: _That _Kokabiel?! The same Kokabiel as the Bible? " Rias asked as she watched Kaito shrug while he said "Obviously. Oh, y'know-" Kaito looked at Irina with a fairly cold look "-You aren't the only ones who can know a thing or two about this". "You little-" Irina clenched a fist but was stopped by Xenovia who bowed her head slightly "Please, we only have a request from the church: The Devils must keep out of the fighting between Kokabiel and us, the Excaliburs wielders".

"You're full of yourself, aren't you?" Kaito chuckled slightly, mocking the two exorcists who both said "What?". "Kaito!" Rias snapped at the attitude of Kaito, who raised a hand towards his King "You ask not only to show that the Church can manage it alone, but also because you are afraid that we can ally ourselves with Kokabiel". This upset the Devils in the room. "Headquarters is concerned with that possibility as well" Xenovia said sincerely as she watched Kaito sigh and shake his head. "B-But ... we would never do that!" Asia's voice echoed across the room, causing Xenovia's gaze to shift to the ex-nun. "You ..."the witch" Asia Argento" Xenovia's voice was cold, and this pierced Asia's heart with one blow, making the girl tremble with fear when she heard the nickname.

"A girl like you who was called the "Holy woman" … become a Devil-" Irina shook her head sadly "-A girl who has become a Devil now shouldn't have faith in Our Lord, right?". "I-I ..." Asia could not find words as she tried to step back slightly when she saw Xenovia approach and ask "Do you still believe in the Lord?". "... Yes, I cannot let it go ... I will always have faith in Our Lord" Asia said as she lowered her head. Asia's response seemed to make Xenovia sigh as he freed Excalibur Destruction from the bandages "Then in the name of the God, we kill you now. Our God will reach out with his benevolent hand to even the most sinful ". Before anyone could move to stop Xenovia from attacking a frightened Asia, a certain scythe's blade was already attached to Xenovia's neck, who was surprised at the speed of how the blade was pulled out.

"Oi, Church bitch, it's hard to make me angry," Kaito said with pure anger in his voice as he kept Truth and Liar focused on Xenovia who stood still and said "Do you really want to challenge the Church? A mere Devil shoots off his big mouth ... ". "Perfect timing. I'll be your opponent" Said one person who had been silent so far. "And who are you?" Irina asked as she prepared Excalibur Mimic as she saw Yuuto approach with a murderous instinct. "I am your senpai ... though a failed creation"

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**[Hanabi] (Bleach ED7)**_

_**By Ikimono Gakari**_

_**Kirameite**_

_**Yurameite**_

_**Aoki yume maihanatsu**_

_**Hana moeyuku**_

_(The camera faces the cloud-covered sky and then drops to show Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko lying on a hill, intent on sadly observing the sky covered by clouds)_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The scene changes and moves inside Yuuto's room. Yuuto is intent on sleeping soundly)_

_**Seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi**_

_(The scene changes, heading towards Issei's room. Issei is lying on the bed, intent on observing the ceiling until he closes his eyes, starting to sleep)_

_**Mune saku omoi wo**_

_**Anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?**_

_(The scene changes, showing Ichigo's room. Ichigo is lying in his bed, intent on sleeping)_

_**Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa hanabi**_

_(Both the three boys open their eyes when an image appears in their mind. As soon as they open their eyes, the three furiously leave their homes, running towards a mysterious destination)_

_**Kirameite yurameite**_

_**Aoki yume maihanatsu**_

_(The scene changes: Issei starts running through the alleys of his neighborhood while the image of Rias crying appears in his mind)_

_**Sakihokore haruka takaku**_

_(The scene changes: Yuuto is running through the streets of Kuoh heading towards the park while the image of various smiling children appears in his mind)_

_**Mamoriyuku are homoi**_

_**Hitasura narihibike**_

_(The scene changes: Ichigo is running towards the nearby hill Kuoh while the image of a mysterious girl appears in his mind)_

_**Hateru made semete tsuyoku**_

_(The scene changes: The clouds begin to disappear, letting the sky begin to light up the city. As soon as the girls start to get up, someone calls them, making them turn and smile)_

_**Kono hana moe yuku**_

_(Ichigo, Issei and Yuuto reach the girls and, smiling, they all lie down to observe the clear sky, and then fall asleep)_

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_Xenovia: ... Are you laughing_

_Yuuto: It's happiness_

_Kaito: It's time for the Grim Reaper to start fighting ... Truth and Liar: Balance Breaker!_

_Irina: Balance Breaker ?!_

_Yuuto: Ichi ... go ..._

_Ichigo: You're a fool! And that's why I will defend you!_

_Issei & Saji: We can make it, just the two of us!_

_Yuuto: Above us!_

_Zero: I wanted to save your life ... but it seems that I will have to show you REAL despair. A despair that you will never experience if you continue to play the fight. I will show you ... the desperation of the battle!_

_The next chapter: "Devils VS Exorcist: Yuuto's past" will be released on July 29, 2020!_

_"Your death will be Ichigo's despair!"_

* * *

_**Aaaand cut! Also in this chapter there is not much to say, so let's answer the reviews immediately! Let's get started right away:**_

_**\- Lucifer's assassin: Unfortunately yes ... the mentality of people amazes me sometimes ... and almost never in a positive sense**_

_**\- Murder Leo: Ichigo will NEVER be part of Rias' Peerage ... first of all it is all too powerful for any piece in my opinion, then because he wants to remain 'himself' (Ichigo is already a hybrid of everything ... we make the situation worse). White Ichigo will continue to repeat 'I am Zangetsu' because, canonically and especially also here in the fanfic, it is. Ichigo still won't accept it until-OPS! SPOILERS! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!**_

_**\- Clovers: Uuuuh, no ...? Maybe I put openings and endings because I want to do it?**_

_**I hope I have answered all the reviews because right now I have to hurry that I have a birthday of a friend of mine to celebrate ^^**_

_**See you in the next chapter! Here Zack, see ya!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Devils VS Exorcists

**_Hi-Dilly-Do Guys! How are you? Yes, the eleventh chapter of Bleach DxD is finally here !_**

**_*Insert happy noises gif and music here*_**

**_Finally, after a wait of almost two months, it's back and brings some updates!_**

**_First of all, the birth of a twitter profile linked to this account! That's right, I decided to open a twitter profile in which I post updates about the development of the stories, trailers of the next stories, memes and much more! Of course you can also ask me various questions about ... everything!_**

**_Second update: Heck guys, you are making me so happy! In just 8 months this story has more than 44 thousand views, 155 followers and 145 favorites! You are making me so happy!_**

**_Third update: I can finally announce that we are almost at the end of the narrative arc concerning the theft of the Excaliburs! Another two / three / four chapters and it's done!_**

**_Fourth update: Unfortunately school starts next week so I don't know if I will be able to keep the posting fixed every two weeks. I will try to warn you if I can no longer maintain this post rate._**

**_Fifth update: The next chapter I will answer the reviews, I swear, I have yet to read them all so ... ^^_**

**_Well, for now it seems that I have nothing more to say, so I wish you good reading! See ya!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Bleach, Highschool DxD and the music. I only own the plot and the OC. Also remember that this chapter has been translated thanks to Google Translate._**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Devils VS Exorcists**_

_**[TONIGHT! TONIGHT! TONIGHT!] (Bleach OP 4)**_

_**By BEAT CRUSADERS**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The screen appears static, as if there was an absence of signal. The screen then changes, becoming white while, surrounded by the colored silhouettes of the protagonists, the Bleach DxD logo appears in the center of the screen and then in a white light.)_

_**Woke up with yawning,**_

_**It's dawning**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_(The scene changes: The camera takes over Ichigo, Rias and her Peerage walking and talking together on the streets of Kuoh until they stop and turn behind them.)_

_**Turned on a radio**_

_**To start up new day**_

_(As soon as they turned, the group of friends saw Kaito and Senna join them. As soon as they did, they all headed for school.)_

_**As goddamned D.J. chattered**_

_**How to survive**_

_(The scene changes: the camera now shows various characters. Sirzechs and Gryfia are seen dressed in elegant red and silver dresses; Azazel is dressed in a purple and white tuxedo while two figures are hidden by white cloaks.)_

_**Amazing news got over**_

_**On that air wave**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The scene changes: Hollows rain down from the sky as Rias, Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Senna and Ichigo prepare for battle.)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Love is rationed**_

_(The scene changes: Issei, Yuuto, Akeno, Senna and Koneko run forward as they start attacking the Hollows)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Across the nation**_

_(As Yuuto, Akeno, Senna and Koneko fight, Rias and Asia start preparing magical attacks)_

_**Tonight**_

_**Love reflects world wide**_

_(The two failed to notice a Hollow who was about to hit the two girls from behind but, before he could do it, the Hollow was killed by Kaito through his scythe)_

_**Almost another day**_

_(When the Hollow was killed, the Hollow disappeared into a purple smoke and, as the camera continued shooting, Ichigo appeared from behind as he activated the Bankai from the smoke. As soon as Tensa Zangetsu appeared, Ichigo swung towards the camera, obscuring the view.)_

_**She's a shooting star**_

_(The scene changes: The camera begins to frame a kind of bright green crystals inside a church completely in the dark.)_

_**Good-night (Good-night)**_

_**Good-night (Good-night)**_

_(As the camera continued to capture the bright crystals, something in the church moved in the shadows.)_

_**She's a shooting star (She's a shooting star)**_

_(The camera starts moving, starting to head towards the church bedside.)_

_**Good-bye ...**_

_(As soon as the camera was close enough, the bedside lit up with the same light emitted by the crystals, showing 4 people. Two were sitting on the bedside, one was sitting on the ground while the fourth person was standing: The person sitting on the ground it was Freed, the person standing was Zero while the two people sitting were Valper and Kokabiel. The camera starts zooming in towards Kokabiel until it enters its red iris.)_

_***Instrumental***_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Love is rationed**_

_(The scene changes: Ichigo, Senna and the ORC were having fun in an arcade game room)_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Across the nation**_

_(The scene changes: ORC members along with Ichigo and Senna walked together on the streets of Kuoh)_

_**Tonight**_

_**Love reflects world wide**_

_(The scene changes: Everyone was seeing Issei in front of them trying to make the self-timer of a camera work)_

_**Almost another day**_

_(Everyone smiles towards the camera lens, which took the photo)_

_**See you some other day ...**_

_(The camera now frames the photo taken and then fades into a white light)_

* * *

_**In the courtyard of the old school building ...**_

In the courtyard of the old school building, Xenovia and Irina were about to fight Kaito and Yuuto while the fight was supervised by the ORC members and the two Shinigamis: Ichigo and Senna.

"I want to confirm something first before we begin" Xenovia was observing Rias Gremory "This is a private duel that doesn't concern the Church. We don't plan to have things get any bigger than this. I take that you guys also recognize that fact? "

"... Yes" Rias said while she looked darkly at her two servants, worried about the outcome of the challenge.

Xenovia nodded her head. "Very well. And then, with our Excaliburs, Irina and I will test Rias Gremory's servants- "

"Eh ... eheh ... eheheheh ..." As Xenovia spoke, Yuuto began to ... laugh slightly, confusing the two exorcists.

"Are you ... laughing?" Irina asked hesitantly as she watched Yuuto shake his head. "It's happines ... the thing that I wanted to so hopefully crush has appeared right in front on my eyes"

Xenovia and Irina did not need much to understand what Yuuto was talking about but, before either of them could confirm their doubts, Kaito spoke, turning to Irina. "Oh don't worry, _kawaii ekusoshisuto (Pretty exorcist)_. Your dance partner is me"

"... Very well. I will judge your sins woth my Excalibur mimic! " Irina said, brandishing the holy sword in her katana form, ready for combat.

"Let me ask you a question," Xenovia said while watching Yuuto.

"... Go ahead" replied the blond.

"I heard that there was someone amongst the test subjects who escaped being disposed ... is that you?"

Yuuto's silence was the answer that Xenovia was looking for. "I understand" muttered the exorcist while Rias gave the signal to start.

"Fight!"

* * *

_**Kaito vs Irina ...**_

"Alright! Come to me: Truth and Liar! " A smirk appeared on Kaito's face as the scythe appeared in his right hand.

_**(Play "BlazBlue series OST- LUST SIN")**_

_'That weapon again ... it's not a simple scythe, I feel a strange energy in it,_' Irina thought while, in her battle stance, she was studying her opponent. He was certainly very experienced in fighting, his posture confirmed it: Relaxed and loose but at the same time he gave off unrivaled defense and strength.

"Time to get serious!" Kaito said with a dark smile and then charged the exorcist, attacking her with a series of quick assaults, trying to hit with the scythe blade.

"!" Irina began to fend off the onslaught by parrying attacks with the Excalibur Mimic, but Kaito's every shot was always not only unpredictable, but also powerful and fast ... a lethal mix when used well. The reaper, in fact, was increasing accuracy, strength and speed with each blow parried by the exorcist.

'It's-it's strong!' Irina thought as she started to back away after yet another assault from Kaito. "Oi Oi, are you tired already?" The reaper said with a provocative smile on his face as he tried to hit her, using the scythe using only his right hand, as the left hand holds it in his pocket, hurting Irina's pride.

"You're underestimating me, aren't you ?!" Shouted Irina, offended by Kaito's behavior, who raised an eyebrow, confused while Irina, taking advantage of that moment, finally breaks Kaito's assault, starting to counterattack with a series of quick slashes, hitting the reaper in the chest causing him to deep cuts on the chest. Trying to end the duel immediately, Irina tried to give him the coup de grace, but Kaito managed to dodge it, jumping backwards.

"Underestimating? Hell, no! " Kaito said as he landed, placing a hand on his bleeding, steaming chest, as he had been hit by a Holy Sword. It was painful, but Kaito could take it. "Y'see, this is a _battle_, not a game! If I underestimate you, I could lose, or worse! "

"Then use two hands! If you think you're cool if you use only a hand for that scythe, then you're wrong! " Irina snapped

Kaito was silent for a few seconds, deciding to break the engage, pushing Irina away and then backing away with a leap. "I understand ... if you thought I wanted to be cool, I beg your pardon" Kaito said as he lowered his head slightly, so that the hair could obscure the visible eye.

"E-Eh?" Irina's eyes widened slightly, surprised. "D-Did you said ..." Sorry "?"

"Surprise? Well, I expected it, after all the Church doesn't say that the Devils can be as human as they are sometimes "

"Are you calling yourself human? Pfft, you're going to make me laugh," Irina said, clearly amused by Kaito's statement, also clearly amused.

"No, I don't dare call myself human. After all they are what humans ... and Church herself are most afraid of." Kaito said with a grim smile on his face as Truth and Liar begins to emanate a strange black energy.

"W-What ..." Irina slowly backed away as her heart beat fast. He didn't like what was about to happen. "Who-No ... What are you?"

Kaito smiled slightly ... again that dismal smile. "I am the Grim Reaper!" When he said it, the energy produced by the scythe increased dramatically ...

_**(End "BlazBlue series OST- LUST SIN")**_

* * *

_**Yuuto vs Xenovia ...**_

_**(Play "Metal Gear Rising Revenge OST - I'm My Own Master Now!")**_

While Kaito took care of Irina, Yuuto was focused on the stoic Xenovia in front of him. As a weapon at that moment, Yuuto was holding a devil sword with no special abilities in his right hand while Xenovia was wielding Excalibur Destruction in her left hand.

At that moment, the two opponents were observing each other, studying each other until Yuuto acted first, hitting Xenovia with a high blow. The exorcist, however, had foreseen the attack, and therefore had prepared herself, parrying the attack with the Excalibur Destruction guard.

"Sword Birth, Twilight Healing and Boosted Gear" Xenovia began as she retreated after parrying the attack "All of them are heretic Sacred Gears for us. One could say that it was inevitable for you to turn into a Devil "

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred! Comrades who were killed while filled with regret!" Yuuto growled and then charged the exorcist. "I will cut that Excaliburs with this power of mine!" He said as he tried to hit Xenovia in the chest, but the exorcist used her weapon to parry the blow, pushing the Knight slightly away.

Grinding his teeth, Yuuto made the Devil sword mejtre disappear and two red lights appeared in his hands. "Tch, you bitch ... BURN AND FREEZE!" Yuuto closed his hands into fists as the lights took the shape of the two elemental weapons Flare Brand and Freeze Mist. As soon as the two weapons appeared in his hands, Yuuto charged Xenovia, trying to hit her with a rapid sequence of slashes and thrusts.

"Light movements of a Knight and Demonic swords of fire and ice, huh-" The exorcist, however, began to dodge the blows with small, graceful and elegant movements and then brandished the Excalibur upwards "However, too naive! " As soon as she said it, Xenovia dropped the huge sword on Yuuto, who tried to parry him with his swords, which shattered instantly when they touched the Holy sword.

"What-?!" Yuuto said while, with a leap backwards, he managed to just touch the Excalibur, which hit the ground, causing a huge crater, amazing Yuuto. "H-How ..."

"My 'Excalibur Destruction' is an incarnation of destruction" Xenovia smiled slightly as she pulled out the Excalibur and then went back to the battle stance "There's nothing that can't be broken"

"Even if it's not the true Excalibur, this destructive power ... destroying all 7 swords-" Yuuto spat on the ground while summoning another pair of Flare Brand and Freeze Mist "-will be walking a path of carnage, huh"

"Do you want to find out?" Xenovia joked, slightly increasing Yuuto's anger, who charged her as he shouted "Die!" ...

_**(End "Metal Gear Rising Revenge OST - I'm My Own Master Now!")**_

* * *

"Oi oi" Issei widened his eyes when he saw the huge crater formed by the blow of the Excalibur Destruction "That sword created a crater ... with an only swing?! And Kiba want to destroy 7 swords like that?! ".

"Could you win, Rias-senpai?" Asia asked, clearly worried about her friend. The redhead, however, shook her head, answering the question. "I don't think he could win. If Yuuto loses his temper, then Xenovia will take advantage of the moment to defeat him "

"... Kaito-kun is fighting well," Koneko murmured as she watched the battle between the reaper and the exorcist.

"Ara ara, he has nice moves, especially with that scythe." Akeno chuckled slightly.

"But he was wounded in the chest while Yuuto-san can't get hit by that blade ... do you think Kaito and Yuuto will be able to win, Ichigo?" Senna observed Ichigo, who was watching the two clashes with his arms folded.

" All of them are excellent fighters, especially the two exorcists and Kaito. In my opinion, the winners of this battle will be-" Ichigo began to speak, everyone saw the black energy forming from the scythe. _'What ?!'_ was everyone's general thought as surprised looks and wide eyes appeared on everyone's faces until Rias screamed ...

"No, Kaito! Don't you dare use it! "

* * *

_**Kaito vs Irina ...**_

_**(Play "Gundam Wing OST - Use the Cloak of Darkness")**_

"I am the God of Death!" Kaito said while, raising the scythe upward, he gripped the weapon stick with both hands, holding it firmly while an incredible and disturbing black energy was released from it. "This is my power! **BALANCE-BREAKER**!"

_'Balance Breaker?! Is that scythe a Sacred Gear?!'_ Irina thought in shock when she saw the black energy swirl around Kaito ...

... until it dissipated as Kaito fell to his knees, holding his wounded and bleeding chest. "Gh!" Kaito hissed as blood poured copiously from his chest. _'Heck, not now!'_ He thought angrily when Irina finally recovered from the shock and returned Excalibur Mimic in wire form.

"Sorry, you have nice movements ... but it seems that you overestimated yourself" said the exorcist, ready to walk away when she stopped, watching Kaito get back on his feet, starting to laugh.

"What is there to laugh about? Trying to use the Balance Breaker you hurt yourself." Irina raised an eyebrow as Kaito shook his head.

"Oh, yes, I hurt myself using the Balance Breaker-" Kaito smiled as, raising the scythe with his right hand at arm height, he put his left hand on his chest "-But don't think I lost! These are simple scratches! "

"Scratches?! That is a serious hemorrhage! " Irina said, surprised by the black-haired boy's behaviour. "If you were a simple human you were already dead!"

"That's why I don't consider myself human, but now enough chatting!" Kaito dashed at Irina and then threw the scythe at her.

"What ?!" Irina, thanks to her reflexes, managed to unleash Excalibur Mimic again, just in time to parry the huge scythe thrown towards her. The attack, however, caused her to jump back a few meters while the huge scythe, as it fell, it prevented her from seeing Kaito. When the scythe fell to the ground, Irina noticed that Kaito was out of sight.

_'Where is it?'_ Irina looked around several times, but didn't look in the only possible point ... above.

"Look up, I'm here!"

"!" Irina looked up, bitterly discovering her defeat…

Kaito was in free fall while sporting a pair of black bat wings, his devil wings. In his hands lay an energetic form of his scythe.

_**(End "Gundam Wing OST - Use the Cloak of Darkness")**_

"Take this! **Slice And Dice!** " The reaper said to then reach the ideal height and lower his blade, which stopped just under an inch from the neck of Irina, who was clearly surprised. "Y-You ..." the exorcist stammered as Kaito smiled.

"Thank you for this dance, _kawaii ekusoshisuto_, but it seems that the winner is me"

* * *

"_S-Sugoi… (Incredible)_" Senna muttered, surprised by Kaito's move.

"He's damn good," Issei admitted.

"Ara ara, I think I could fall in love with someone like him." Akeno chuckled.

"H-He needs treatment!" Asia said but was stopped by a hand of Rias.

"He can survive, but to cure him he must first finish the duel between Yuuto and Xenovia" said the crimson-haired girl.

"... Ichi-nii ... Kaito-senpai is strong, right?" Koneko asked as he watched Ichigo nod his head.

"Yeah, but I think he held back because of his injuries" He said with slight suspicion in the tone of his voice as he watched the duel between Yuuto and Xenovia. _'Concentrate Yuuto!'_ He thought as his right hand reached the pocket that contained the Soul Candy. It had a strange feeling ...

* * *

_**Yuuto vs Xenovia ...**_

_'Damn!'_ Yuuto thought as he dodged an Excalibur Destruction swing that destroyed the ground as soon as it hit it _'If that thing touches me by mistake, it's the end!'_

"What happens? Did you say you want to destroy all the Excaliburs?" Xenovia said, taunting him and then charging him again, attacking him with a wide swing of the blade "You didn't say you wanted to avenge your old friends?"

"Shut up! Do you want a clash of huge swords?! " Yuuto hissed as he dodged the enemy swing, then swapped demonic sword with a huge buster sword. "Then this is a match between your Holy Sword and my demonic sword to see whose destructive power is greater!"

Xenovia looked at Yuuto with disappointment and then shook her head. "You made the wrong choice ... how unfortunate"

Shortly before Yuuto could lower the blade of the buster sword on her, Xenovia took advantage of her vastly superior experience with this type of weapon. In fact, wielding the Destruction, Xenovia broke the buster sword with a quick swing, shocking Yuuto, then turning the sword and hitting Yuuto hard in the stomach.

The blow completely displaced Yuuto as he bent to the ground with excruciating pain in his abdomen ... the whore had hurt.

"Your weapons are those varied demonic swords and that swift speed of yours" Xenovia sighed as she was scolding Yuuto, hurting his pride even more involuntarily "If this is your maximum potential, then it wouldn't have made a difference if you were dead with the others test subjects" ... that was the straw that broke the unstable camel.

"Enough!" Yuuto stood up while two simple demonic swords appeared in his hands. With a battle cry similar to a berserker, Yuuto rushed towards Xenovia who hardened here expression.

"I understand ... if you wish to die, then I'll satisfy you" She said as she raised the Excalibur Destruction upwards and then lowered the blade towards the Knight, who attacked at the same time as her. When the blades crossed again, Yuuto's demonic swords were destroyed again.

"Shit!" Yuuto blurted out as he saw that the Excalibur was continuing its dangerous journey towards Yuuto but, before the enemy blade came dangerously close to Yuuto's face, thirsty for blood, something got between the two ...

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Number One (Instrumental version)")**_

... something that produced a sonorous **Klang**!

"What ?!" The two duelists said suddenly as their views focused on who had intervened. With his black shihakushuo and Zangetsu pulled out and behind his back, Ichigo had meddled in the fight, stepping in between the two and turning his back to Xenovia, so that Zangetsu blocks the Excalibur Destruction.

Xenovia was so surprised that she could not move. Whoever this guy is, he could not only parry an Excalibur Destruction attack without backing up, but he had a sword that **wouldn't break.**

"H-H-H-How ?!" Xenovia stammered as she suddenly broke the engagement with Ichigo, retreating slightly when she saw a strange blue energy emanating from the blade like a giant kitchen knife.

"I ... chigo ...?" Yuuto stammered as he saw his friend's back. "W-Why?"

Ichigo didn't answer as he turned to Yuuto and then approached him and hit him in the head with a punch.

"Ouch! Why?! " Yuuto put a hand on his head as he saw Ichigo's stern gaze.

"Because you're a fool!" Ichigo simply said as, ignoring whatever Yuuto did or wanted to say, he turned to Xenovia "I think the fight is over, isn't it? It's time for you and your friend to retire "

_**(End "Bleach OST - Number One (Instrumental version)")**_

"...Agree. Come on, Irina "Xenovia said as, relaxing her muscles, she turned as she was joined by Irina, the latter in a bad mood because of the defeat. "Gremory, i will counting on you regarding the discussion we had before and you should train your Knight a bit more" Xenovia said while observing Rias and then observing Ichigo "What is your name, Ally of Rias?"

"Associate of Rias Gremory, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I see. Maybe you and the Boosted Gear's user can fight the 'himbut, for now, farewell "Xenovia and Irina bowed slightly and then left.

* * *

_**A few minutes after…**_

"Welp, that's a thing" Kaito muttered as he got up from the ground after being treated by Asia.

"Are you alright, Kaito-san?" Asia asked, worried as she sat on the ground.

"Yep. Thanks to you, those wounds caused by the Excalibur Mimic have completely healed." With a smirk, Kaito pulled up her shirt, looking down at her chest devoid of wounds or scars.

"Wow, consider yourself the 'Grim Reaper', you are really interesting" Akeno chuckled slightly.

"... Kaito-senpai was good," Koneko muttered.

"You were incredible with that scythe!" Said Senna as she raised her hand to Kaito and then made a high five with him.

"Thank you guys," he replied as he clapped his hand with Senna's.

"Anyway, do you have a Balance Breaker? Why haven't you used it?" Akeno asked as she watched Kaito with interest.

"O-Oh, well, eeeeerrr-" Kaito stammered looking for an answer, but luckily when everyone heard Rias, Ichigo and Yuuto talking, they didn't mind Kaito who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, Yuuto!" Rias shouted while, together with Ichigo, they were walking towards Yuuto. Yuuto was in fact trying to get away from the two of them. "Aren't you the 'Knight' of Gremory family?! It'll be troublesome if you just 'get lost'! "

_'Shut up ...'_ Yuuto thought internally trying to move away, but Ichigo's hand took his left arm, stopping him.

"Yuuto, don't go away, your companions need you, your friends need you" Ichigo tried to make Yuuto think, but only received a frown from the blonde in front of him.

"Ichigo, Rias, guys ... I was able to escape, thanks to my comrades ... but as a result, their collective hatred has entered in my sword birth. I can't stay here ..." With a jerk, Yuuto freed himself from Ichigo's hand and then left, abandoning the ORC members, who remained silent.

* * *

_**That evening, in the streets of Kuoh ...**_

Ichigo, with two envelopes in his hands, was walking down the street heading home_. 'Ok, the shopping is done. Now what can I cook for myself? Maybe some Katsudon?'_ He wondered as he walked down the street. As he walked, Ichigo thought about how Yuuto had behaved before.

_'What will I do with him?_' Ichigo sighed as he approached the house, until he stopped when he saw Kaito in front of the house. "Kaito?"

The Reaper turned to Ichigo and gave him a nod, greeting him. "Evening, Ichigo, excuse the inconvenience at this time"

"Don't worry, what's up?" Ichigo walked over to Kaito as he placed the shopping in front of the front door. He was about to open the door when the keys fell from his hand when he heard Kaito say ...

"I found the Kokabiel base"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in one of the alleys of Kuoh Town ...**_

It had to be a simple thing: Find Freed and steal his Excalibur and then destroy it ... when the heck was he wrong.

_'Shit ...'_ was the thought of Issei as he stands up from the ground holding his left arm, slightly bloody. Ahead of him Freed, the Mad Priest, was wielding the Excalibur Rapidly ... and heck, he was too fast. Next to Issei were Saji, Sona's Pawn, Yuuto and Koneko. All four were dressed as members of the Church as a disguise, which is quite useless now in full battle.

"Ahah! Is it time for me to kill you yet? " Freed said, visibly amused as he laughed.

"Shut up! Yuuto! " Issei glanced at Yuuto as he summoned the Boosted Gear. Yuuto seemed to have understood what Issei wanted to do. "If it's come to this, we have no choice!"

"**Transfer**! / **Sword Birth**! "

Issei placed his left hand on Yuuto's, boosting his energy needed for Sword Birth. Huge swords burst out of the ground below Freed.

"D-Damn you!" Freed said as he tried to walk away, failing miserably.

Before he could be hit, however, a beam of red energy from above destroyed all the blades, saving Freed.

"What ?!" The four devils shouted while Freed instead stifled a frustrated sigh as he saw Zero appear in front of him.

"What the hell do you want, Zero?! Stay out of it, they're mine! " Freed shouted as he brandished the Excalibur at the masked man who turned towards him, looking at him with eerie yellow eyes.

"**Yeah Freed, keep barking, see what happens**" He taunted as he turned his head to the side, dodging a sword throwed by Yuuto. Turning to the four Devils, Zero noticed that only the three boys were ready to fight, but not the white-haired girl.

"Go away! I want to kill Freed! " Yuuto yelled as he summons a second sword in his right hand.

"Yeah, get lost!" Saji and Issei said at the same time, ready to fight. "True, Koneko?" Issei watched Koneko stand still "Koneko?"

"It's ... too powerful," Koneko murmured as she stood still, paralyzed with fear.

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Invasion")**_

"**Shut up, child**" Zero took a simple step forward as he decided to release his purple Reiatsu that surrounded him, creating a disturbing sight, scaring Koneko even more "**I don't have the patience to kill a mere infant, begone**". When he said this, Konek fell to the ground in such shock that she was unconscious.

"Koneko-chan! / Koneko! " The three boys shouted and, while Issei and Yuuto decided to stand in front of her as a shield, Saji bent over her, checking if she was okay.

"Damn you, what have you done to her?!" Issei shouted as he looked at Zero with pure anger.

"**What did I do to her? I taught her about the despair**" Zero said as he raised his katana in front of him.

"D-Despair?" The three boys murmured, surprised and confused by the masked man's words.

"**That's right, none of you know real despair. You four, deluded fools, have decided to destroy the Holy Swords, a gesture of pure stupidity and ignorance ... but blessed are the ignorant who do not know the truth**" Zero started to take a few steps forward while lowering the katana pointing it towards the ground" **You four could have saved your life ... but it seems that I will have to show you the despair-a REAL despair!** "

"Shut up! We already know the despair thanks to our battles! " Yuuto yelled as he and Issei ran towards Zero. "Yuuto, Issei, watch out!" Saji shouted as he activated his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line, and threw the rope towards Zero with the intent of absorbing his power "**Absorption Line**!"

Zero stood still as he couldn't hold back his laughter. "**AHAHAHAH! Are you serious?! Are those called 'Fights'?! Please, you don't know anything, and that's why I'll help you, teaching you true despair: A despair that you will never experience if you continue to play the fight!**" As he spoke, Zero raised his left hand, loading a Cero Sombra.

"?!" Yuuto and Issei stopped and immediately got on the defensive as Saji pulled the rope before it got close to Zero. "**Eheh ... **_**Cero Sombra**_!" Zero said as he launched the attack which disappeared soon after.

"What ?!" The three boys widened their eyes, surprised at this until Saji screamed in pain. Turning to him, the two saw Saji fall to the ground with a huge burn on his back. "S-S-SAJI !"

"**AHAHAH** !" Zero laughed as he lowered his hand as he saw the two boys turn to him with a look of pure anger.

"**Yes! That look! That look is perfect! A look of pure hatred! AHAHAH!**" Zero laughed while Yuuto clenched his fists hard.

"Damn bastard, you ... I will kill you!" He screamed as he ran to Zero ready to strike him with the sword, who shook his head.

"**Kill me? Please, Sword boy, don't use such strong words. It'll only make you look weak**" When Yuuto was close enough, Zero decided to act: Using the Sonido, Zero moved up behind Yuuto to then take his left arm.

"W-What ?!" Yuuto tried to free himself from the grip, but Zero's strength was too high. The masked man, with a simple movement, threw Yuuto against the wall, breaking it.

"YUUTO !" Issei shouted as I watched with shock Zero walk away from the wall as he observed his work satisfied: Yuuto was wedged in the rubble, seriously injured.

Issei was stuck in place when he saw Zero turn towards him, as if he were looking at his soul with those monstrous yellow eyes.

"**AHAHAHA! YES, THAT LOOK, THAT EXPRESSION! You are finally getting to know it! You are experiencing a despair you have never known! You have finally known ... the despair of battle**!" Zero laughed as he raised his left hand again, loading a second Cero Sombra. "**Goodbye, Dragon Boy ... your death ... will be Ichigo's despair!**" And having said that, Zero threw the Candle ...

_**(End "Bleach OST - Invasion")**_

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**[Sakura Biyori] (Bleach ED10)**_

_**By Mai Hoshimura**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(The screen is black until cherry blossoms begin to flutter until Ichigo appears in the middle of them)_

_**Juuroku de kimi to ai**_

_**Hyakunen no koi wo shite ne**_

_**Hirahira to mai ochiru**_

_**sakura no hanabira no shita de**_

_(With the same effect as in the original ending, Ichigo becomes transparent and images appear on it: all his friends and relatives in his original world)_

_**Aitakute kakunekuta hi no**_

_**ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya**_

_(The scene changes as other cherry blossoms flutter, making Ichigo disappear: Senna, in her Shinigami outfit, finds herself sitting under a tree, observing Kuoh Town with a happy but at the same time slightly melancholy gaze)_

_**kouen no sumi futari no kage wa**_

_**iwa no kawaranu mama**_

_(The scene changes: ORC members are all seated together in a simple classroom, intent on observing something outside the window)_

_**Kimi to boku to sakura biyori**_

_**kaze ni yurete mai modoru**_

_(The cherry petals, this time purple, fluttered again, changing the scene: Ichigo, with Tensa Zangetsu active and with the sword resting on his shoulder, observes the cloudy sky from a hill)_

_**Mada miru mirai wo mune ni daite**_

_**Miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**_

_(The cherry petals, normal again now, change the scene one last time: Ichigo is on the same hill but, this time not only is he in his casual clothes, but the sky is clear. As he watches the sky, Ichigo is turns and notices that he is being joined by Senna and the ORC members. Ichigo smiles and then joins them as petals fell to the ground, forming the symbol on the Shinigami-Daigo Badge ...)_

* * *

_In the next chapter ..._

_Kaito: We don't have to get caught, understand?_

_Senna: Hey, Ichigo! I found this_

_Ichigo: W-What ?! This is a ..._

_?: You seem to have discovered my diary ..._

_Zero: The two exorcists now too, huh?_

_Xenovia: Irina, wait, don't follow him!_

_Kokabiel: I couldn't ask for a better battlefield!_

_Zero: Now come, Shinenju! Unlock the door for the Soul Society!_

_In the next chapter of Bleach DxD: "Soul Society, Shinenju, Hollows", will be released on September 23, 2020!_

_"Zero, why ?!"_


	12. Chapter 12: Shinenju

**_Hi-Dilly-Doh guys! I'm DevilsZack00 and yes, Bleach: DxD is BACK!_**

**_*Insert happy sound effects*_**

**_It's been a while huh? I'm sorry for the late, almost three weeks ... I'm sorry, unfortunately the school and chapters of FFXV: Journey In Remnant and Blazblue Aura Xrd didn't help. Anyway, before I wish you happy reading, I tell you that I have made the decision to release Bleach DxD once a month for now, so yes: It has become a fanfiction with monthly updates. Yeeeh ..._**

**_Btw Burn The Witch was so beautiful that Tite Kubo, after seeing that it was a success, decided to continue serializing the manga!_**

**_I propose you a survey on the iconic girls of Burn The Witch! Who do you prefer: Noel or Ninny?_**

**_I personally prefer Ninny, but hey, I'm curious about your opinions!_**

**_Due to the time given by the timezone here in Italy, I can't respond to reviews this time either, sorry guys. The November chapter will have a loot of responses, I swear._**

_**Like every chapter, this chapter has been translated with Google Translate BUT, as it happens from ... 5/6 chapters, I started to manually correct grammatical errors in the version translated by Google ... I hope not to make grammatical mistakes. In case there are ... I remember that I am Italian.**_

**_Now I wish you a good read. See ya!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Highschool DxD, those- Y'know, the usual stuff_**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: "Soul Society, Shinenju, Hollows"**_

_**[BLUE] (Bleach OP 14)**_

_**By ViVID**_

_***Instrumental***_

_(With the rhythm of the instruments, Ichigo's Zangetsu and Zero's katana cross, causing sparks)_

_**Nagaretsuita are basho de hito wa nani or omou no darou**_

_(As if there was a zoom out of the two weapons, the camera now shows the Kuoh Academy, the scene of the clash between the ORC and Kokabiel's group: Issei, aided by Akeno and Xenovia, is attacking the Cerberus; Yuuto and Kaito are fighting Freed; Rias is casting spells at Kokabiel)_

_**Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizumanai you ni**_

_(Senna, meanwhile, finds herself stuck on some kind of cross of light, and the only thing she could do was see her friends fight as an explosion of black and red Reiatsu obscures the screen.)_

_**(You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout)**_

_**(To be yourself till death, assure yourself)**_

_**(You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout)**_

_**(To be yourself till death, assure yourself)**_

_(The scene changes: The screen goes black while the Bleach DxD logo appears and then fades)_

_**Asu o ushinatte shimau ka mo shirenai kakegae no nai ima ni se o mukenai**_

_**Kono koe ga douka todoku you ni sakebitsuzukete'ta yo**_

_(The scene changes: With the same effect as the original Opening, appear: Ichigo, Senna, the members of the ORC, Xenovia and Irina)_

_**Oikakeru tabi ni dandan tooku natte nigedashita totan mata chikaku natte**_

_**Sukitootte iru no ni mienai mukougawa te or nobashitsuzuketa**_

_(The scene changes: With the same effect as the original Opening, appear: Kokabiel, Zero, Freed and Valpa)_

_**Nakinagara warau [asannen] hibi to**_

_**(I take it on myself, I take it on myself)**_

_**Rinne no hate ni kono te or nobasu yo**_

_(The scene changes: A child Yuuto is running in the dark until he stops when he sees Vampa and various Church members in front of him. Stuck in fear, Yuuto doesn't move as Vampa reaches out to him but, before he could touch it, a light appears behind Yuuto, changing scene)_

_**Nagaretsuita are basho de hito wa nani or omou no darou**_

_(The scene changes: The ORC begins to fight against Kokabiel and his group as at the beginning of the opening)_

_**Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizumanai you ni**_

_(As the ORC fights, Vampa watches the Excalibur melt in the cross in front of him as Senna tries in vain to free herself from the cross of light)_

_**Nejimagaru hikari or yurari yurari tadayoinagara abites**_

_(The scene changes: On the roof of the Kuoh Academy, Zero and Ichigo are fighting wildly with each other, trying to kill each other until, with yet another attack, the two opponents backed away)_

_**Barabara ni natta jibun no kakera hiroiatsume tobitatsu yo**_

_(Ichigo, raising Zangetsu, activates the Bankai while Zero instead increases his own Reiatsu to excess. When they both finished their actions, they went back to fighting)_

* * *

_**With Ichigo ...**_

"Kaito, to recap everything: We are in front of the Kokabiel base, that is the church, ready to infiltrate us ... and you wanted to bring Senna too?" Ichigo, intent on making a facepalm with his right hand, observed Kaito while with his left hand pointed to Senna and he smiled, greeting the two with one hand as he approached them

"Yep" Kaito said simply with a slight flirtatious smile on his face. "Do you worry that your girlfriend might get hurt?"

"_Sigh_, forget it." Ichigo shook his head, ignoring Kaito's comment

"Hey guys!" Senna smiled at the two as she joined them. "Sorry I'm late"

"Don't worry, Senna-chan" Kaito put a hand in his pocket. "We've just arrived too, aren't we, Ichigo-kun?"

"Yes-" Ichigo smiled slightly and then became serious and looked at Senna "-Are you sure about this? We don't know what will happen"

"Don't worry, Ichigo, I can do it!" Senna gave a thumbs up as she winked at the Shinigami-Daigo

"... Alright then. Kaito, what should we expect?" Ichigo turned to Kaito, with the latter pulling his hand out of his pocket.

"Obviously? Trouble. Seriously, lots of information and, if possible, the stolen Excalibur and Vampa Galilei" Kaito ran a hand through his hair as he explained. Meanwhile, Senna and Ichigo switched into their Shinigami forms.

"Vampa Galilei?" The two Shinigami said at the same time

Kaito nodded "Vampa is an ex-Archbishop banished and excommunicated by the church ... because he was the head of the Holy Sword project Yuuto was in. Probably he's helping Kokabiel"

"I see, then we'll catch him." Ichigo watched Kaito smile as Senna raised her hand.

"Great, then let's start 'Operation Church Infiltration'!" The exuberant female Shinigami said to her friends, who giggled.

"Let's just say he doesn't need a name, 'kay? And remember: We don't have to get caught and / or caught, okay?" Kaito said as he approached the church walls. "You two, activate your powers and-" The time Kaito was asking the question, and Ichigo and Senna had already entered thanks to their Shunpo.

"... Thanks for leaving me behind, huh?!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at that moment, with Yuuto and Issei ...**_

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Invasion")**_

Yuuto and Issei were paralyzed with fear as Issei saw Zero's Cero getting closer and closer to them. Were they really going to die in that alley? Was it really the end for them?

... Heck, no! It couldn't end like this!

"Tch ... I can't die now ... not before I take Buchou's _Censored_!" (Hey, this is still a T-themed fanfic) With an enormous effort of will, Issei managed to move and then head towards the Cero, starting to bring his left fist in front of him. "_**DRAGON SHOOOT!**_" Issei yelled as he fired a green beam at the Cero, managing to dispel it with his attack.

"**Oh oh! Not bad, Dragon Boy, really not bad**" Zero feigned applause. "**Sure, it was mere luck, but I recognize your willpower**"

"You haven't seen anything yet, 'cause we're gonna to kick your ass!" Issei raised his right fist and then turned to Yuuto. "Right, Yuuto?"

" Yes!" Yuuto shook his head and, clutching his sword, observed Zero "We're gonna to beat you, Zero!"

"**Kukukuh ... and okay, if you wish to die, then I'll settle you right away!**" Zero prepared his Katana until he turned to Freed "**Get away, we need you for our real goal, Freed!**"

"Tch ... alright" Freed turned and started walking away until he stopped when a female voice stopped him.

"Not on our watch!"

_**(End "Bleach OST - Invasion")**_

* * *

_**With Ichigo and Senna ...**_

The two Shinigamis were walking through the immense hall of the completely empty church west-like.

"Ok, it's a normal church" Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand over his hair. "Don't tell me Kaito was wrong"

"What if there is actually a secret entrance?" Senna put a finger on her chin as she approached the altar. "Like a candlestick that's actually a lever?"

"Come on, such a trivial cliché?" Ichigo went to the candlestick and put a hand in it. "Well, you heard what Kokabiel did, didn't you? Kokabiel seems very intelligent, I don't think-" As he spoke, Ichigo pulled the candlestick, which ... activated a mechanism that opened a trap door next to the altar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ichi-"

"No ... just ... no"

"... maybe we should expect more clichés?"

"... Yeah ... about cliché-" As he spoke, Ichigo looked out over the open trap door. "-Yep, stairs ... and many"

The silence was too embarrassing, but luckily it was interrupted by Kaito's entry into the church. Looking around and analyzing the structure, Kaito emitted a groan of disgust due to his existence as a devil.

"Thanks for leaving me alone out there eh, what friends you are?" Kaito sighed as he walked over to the two and noticed the hatch. "Oh, here's the entrance. Was it difficult to find?"

"Forget it, we better go ahead" Ichigo approached the hatch and began to descend.

"Cliché" Senna muttered as she followed Ichigo.

"Huh? Cliché? What happened?" Kaito raised a confused eyebrow as he observed first Ichigo and then Senna and then followed them into the trap door. The stairs that were under the hatch were narrow and long with torches on the sides, the classic cliché as mentioned above.

"These stairs are quite narrow" the Reaper commented as he walked down the stairs with the two Shinigamis in front of him. "Do you see anything Ichigo?"

"Let's see: Stairs, stairs, stairs aaaand the end of the stairs" Ichigo said using a slight sarcasm.

"Eeh? Are they that long?" Senna complained as she walked.

"Now I understand why Senna said cliché earlier." Kaito sighed as she realized what Senna said earlier.

After a few minutes of walking, the three found themselves in a stone corridor still lit by torches. After a few meters of walking, however, the corridor splits into two corridors.

"Doesn't that seem ... a little too cliché?" Kaito asked as he observed the entrances to the two corridors. "Surely it's a trap. Ichigo, Senna, you two-"

"Ichigo and I are going to this, laterbye!" With the Shunpo, Senna took Ichigo by the arm and entered the corridor on the right, leaving Kaito alone as Ichigo yelled a "Waaaaiiiit!"

Kaito sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose until ...

"... Are you kidding me ?!"

* * *

_**With Kaito ...**_

Kaito had been walking for about ten minutes in the chosen corridor, the one on the left. Similar to the previous corridor, this corridor was embellished only by torches and, occasionally, by doors, doors that Kaito tried to open, but without success.

"Did I take the corridor with only closed doors?" The boy wondered as he stopped at the nth door. Bringing her hand closer to the handle, Kaito turned it and, unexpectedly, felt the mechanism work. _'Perfect, now let's see what will be there'_ Opening the door and entering the room, Kaito found himself in what appeared to be someone's room: A simple single bed against the left wall of the room, a desk and a wooden stool against the right wall, some shelves with various books, a torch still on and finally a worn diary on the desk.

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Nothing Can Be Explained")**_

Approaching the desk, Kaito looked carefully at the diary: It was a worn leather diary. "Wait, can this be Vampa's diary?" Kaito muttered to himself as he took the diary and began to leaf through it casually, trying to find something useful but, alas, Latin was not part of the languages he knew and what was written in the diary was all in Latin, the only luck that had was that there were also sketches along with notes on each page, and various sketches depicted swords.

"Bingo!" Kaito smiled as he closed the diary and held it in his hand. Noticing that there was nothing else of interest in the room, Kaito went out until ...

_**BOOM!**_

"What the- ?!" Kaito swore as he felt the whole area shake, sending too much dust off the ceiling. 'Something is happening upstairs!' He thought as he ran down the corridor until, after running for two minutes, he went up the stairs, returning to the immense abandoned church ...

_**(End "Bleach OST - Nothing Can Be Explained" and play "Bleach OST - Fade To Black B07A")**_

... Whose insides were destroyed as Ichigo was kneeling while holding his left shoulder with his left hand and brandishing Zangetsu in his left hand. Ichigo then, using Zangetsu, slowly gets up and spat some blood from his mouth.

"Ichigo?! 'The hell is going on, man?! " Kaito evoked Truth & Liar in his right hand and then tried to get close to his friend.

"Kaito?" Ichigo, after getting up, moved his gaze to Kaito until he shouted "Wait, stop!"

"Uh?" Kaito stopped in confusion, and did it in time: In front of him, a spear of light stuck to the ground. "A spear of light ?!" Following the direction where the spear came from, Kaito's eyes widened when he saw the wanted Fallen Angel, Kokabiel; The Genocide Archbishop, Vampa Galilei and, finally ... Senna, who was passed out and held in the arms of Vampa in a bride style.

"Senna?!" Kaito was surprised when he saw his classmate passed out and in the arms of a monster with a human body.

"Let her go!" Ichigo shouted as he prepared to fight again, pointing Zangetsu at Kokabiel, who laughed lightly.

"Unfortunately, this girl serves our plan, especially for a certain masked person" Kokabiel smiled slightly. "If you want to get it back, try to follow us, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kaito Kurogane!" That said, Kokabiel flew away as Vampa activated a portal beneath his feet.

"Oh? I see you found my diary." Vampa saw the diary in Kaito's hand. "Treat it well," he said jokingly as he disappeared with the portal.

"Vampa, wait! Aaand he's gone…Damn, Ichigo, can you run?!" Kaito turned to Ichigo, only to see him put Zangetsu behind his back and start running towards the exit. "Ichigo?!"

"I can sense Senna, we have to follow them!" He simply said then quit, followed immediately by Kaito.

"Wait for me!"

_**(End "Bleach OST - Fade To Black B07A")**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the alley of the clash between Exorcists, Devils and Zero ...**_

"Not on our watch!" A female voice rang out in the alley, making everyone's gaze shift upwards, noticing two female figures above the roof of the building on the right: Xenovia and Irina.

"In the name of our Lord Savior God, we're going to capture you, Freed!" Xenovia said as, Excalibur Destruction in hand, she launched herself from the roof, followed by Irina, and then landed in front of Issei and Yuuto.

"I-Irina?! Xenovia?! " Issei was surprised by their appearance. Yuuto, however, a little less.

"What the hell are you two doing here? This is our battle!" He said.

"Shut up, Knight of Gremory" Xenovia gave Yuuto a cold look. "We are here to catch Freed and his partner, it is a coincidence that we helped you." Noticing that Saji and Koneko were KO, Xenovia sighed harshly. "Take those two away, we will take care of Freed and his partner"

Issei and Yuuto looked at each other as, in silence, they took Saji and Koneko and then left the alley.

"Hahah! Now it's you bitches! " Freed chuckled at the sight of the exorcists as, with Excalibur rapidity in hand, he was ready to return to the battle. I'll play a bit with you- "

"**Freed**-" Zero's simple voice stopped Freed's every movement. "-**Go**" Zero turned his gaze slightly, but it was enough for Freed to see the yellow eyes of the mask.

"Tch ... fine" Freed turned and started to escape, running and jumping towards the rooftops, taking advantage of the abilities granted by Excalibur Rapidity.

"Wait, Freed!" Xenovia gritted her teeth. She wanted to chase Freed with all her will, but the masked man in front of her looked like an incredibly solid wall. Any action she could take to chase Freed would be useless with him. Pointing the Excalibur Destruction towards Zero, Xenovia glanced to her friend. "Irina, are you ready?"

"Yes" Irina, holding the Excalibur Mimic in her hands, nodded to Xenovia.

"**The two exorcist now too, huh?**" Zero observed the two exorcists and then giggled slightly.

"Prepare for surrender, enemy of the Holy Church! Irina, let's go!" At the signal, Xenovia and Irina sprinted towards Zero as the latter shook his head in amusement.

"**Surrender? Ah! I hope you can entertain me then! Ahahahahah!**"

_**(Play "Bleach OST - Treachery")**_

"Uooh!" Irina finished the sprint, finding herself on Zero's right side and, with a quick movement, she was already lowering the blade of her Excalibur Mimic vertically towards Zero, who raised the katana in his right hand with inhuman speed, parrying the attack of Irina and at the same time crossing swords with her. "He's fast!"

"**That was it too simple an attack and you were hoping I wouldn't parry it?**" Zero said dryly. "**I told you to entertain me, not to bore me!**" With the same speed as before, Zero pushed Irina away a few meters away from him while, behind him, Xenovia was ready to hit him on the back.

" You are full of openings!" Xenovia yelled as she prepared to hit Zero with Excalibur Destruction. Lowering the blade with all the strength she had, Xenovia was sure that the blow will connect to Zero's body, destroying an infidel enemy of the Church ... unfortunately she was wrong. Turning slightly, Zero raised his left hand, which palm was dressing in Reiatsu, and then gripped the sacred and destructive blade of Excalibur Destruction as if it were rubber.

"_WHAT?!_" Shouted Xenovia and Irina in shock at the sight of Zero holding the destructive blade without problems until, with a flick of the wrist, she pushed the sword and Xenovia away, with the latter backing away in shock. "H-How ... How can you touch the blade without being destroyed?!"

Continuing to keep his left hand raised, Zero began to charge a Cero while he remained silent and then shot it at Xenovia, with the latter putting Excalibur Destruction in front of herself as quickly as possible using it as a shield thanks to the width of the blade. Concluding the action, Xenovia tried to stay firm on the ground when the red energy beam collided with the blade. "Ghh!" Xenovia gritted her teeth as she resisted the Cero as much as possible, succeeding in her intent.

"Xenovia!" Irina sprinted towards Zero, starting to attack him with a series of blows while the latter, shifting his attention to the other Excalibur user, parried the barrage of blows and then kicked Irina away, slamming her against a wall in the alley. "Gah!" Irina fell to her knees after the painful impact against the wall.

"Irina!" Xenovia attempted to attack Zero with a powerful blow from Excalibur Destruction. "Get away from her!"

Zero easily dodged the blow which failed as he shook his head. "**I thought you exorcists were much stronger. I knew it was better to steal all the Excalibur from you right away instead of setting up this staging**"

Xenovia's eyes widened as Zero's words made her understand everything. "Why did you ally with Kokabiel?! What was the use of stealing the Excaliburs?!"

"**Because with Kokabiel I will be able to make Kurosaki Ichigo fall into despair, it's simple!**" Zero laughed slightly as Irina stood up.

"What do you mean?" She asked faintly. The impact with the wall had hurt her.

"**I can't tell you anything else, the most important actors of this story are still missing**-" said Zero until he suddenly turned to the right, parrying with the katana the strikes of a very familiar blond swordsman and of a brown with a red gauntlet. "-**And it's not you!**" With a decisive movement, Zero pushed the two teenagers away with a sword stroke.

"Damn!" Issei cursed as he was pushed back along with Yuuto by Zero's movement. "Yuuto, you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Yuuto, brandishing a devil sword, nodded to Issei.

"You two! I told you to go away!" Xenovia yelled at the two Devils. "You are not ready to fight him!"

"**Not even you two are ready**" Zero broke off the possible discussion that was about to arise as he saw Xenovia and Irina give him angry looks. "**Mh ... no, your eyes look too little desperate**" Zero put his left hand under the chin of the mask, as if he was thinking, until he began to giggle. "**Let's see, the two Devils are back because surely that red-headed bitch, Rias Gremory is coming**"

"You bastard, don't you dare call Buchou that!" Issei clenched his left fist, completely angry, but what Zero said soon after kept him from moving.

"**Wait…oh yes…yes, I'll tell you a secret. The biggest secret that the Church has been hiding for thousands of years**" Slowly, a dazzling smile could be perceived under the mask of Zero. The latter, looking at the four boys in front of him, giggled before dropping the emotional bomb. "_**God is dead**_"

_**(End "Bleach OST- Treachery" and play "Bleach OST- Never Meant To Belong")**_

...

Silence...

...

A second ... then two ... three ... four and so on until it became a minute of pure silence as their minds tried to understand what Zero had just said. "No ... it's impossible ..." The four youngs muttered as they saw Zero laugh.

"How...How is it possible?!" Irina cried out as her eyes filled with tears ... her whole life ... was it based on a lie? She could not accept it ... clutching Excalibur Mimic with all the strength she had, Irina ran towards Zero and tried to attack him while the latter leapt so high that he reached the roof. "Don't run away, coward! Tell me the truth!" Irina, now in the grip of denial and total anger, jumped on the walls of the alley (Ratchet and Clank style to be clear) reaching Zero in mid-air.

"Irina, no! Don't chase him, stop! " Xenovia shouted trying to stop her friend, but unfortunately, Irina didn't listen to her anymore. Raising the sword, Irina lowered it towards Zero while the latter brought her left hand to her katana, and then cut her palm.

"**Poor little Irina ... she donated the best years of her childhood to the Church, only to discover that everything was a lie.**" Zero turned his bloody left hand towards Irina as a blue Reiatsu formed in the palm, allowing a shocked Irina to see defeat. "**Yes, I like your eyes now: desperate ... It's time to finish this fight: **_**Gran Rey Cero!**_"

_**(End "Bleach OST - Never Meant To Belong" and play "Bleach OST - Invasion")**_

Irina's blood froze while the latter, in the air, could not help but see the Gran Rey Cero heading towards her ... and hit her.

_**BOOM!**_

A huge ball of smoke formed after hitting Irina. "IRINAAA!" Issei and Xenovia shouted as they saw that a wounded and bleeding Irina fell from the smoke. Leaving Excalibur Destruction to the ground, Xenovia ran to Irina, who had meanwhile passed out, and caught her in time, noting the huge wounds and burns all over her body caused by the attack. "Irina, Irina!" Xenovia tried to wake Irina by shaking her slightly.

"Irina ... DAMN YOU, ZERO!" Issei shouted ready to fight him but, when he no longer saw him on the roof, he closed and opened his eyes ... time to do so, and Issei reluctantly discovered that Zero had used the Sonido to reach him and Yuuto. In a circular motion, Zero attacked Yuuto and Issei, who were pushed away, backing away quite a bit.

"Tch, Isse-" Yuuto was about to ask Issei to use the Gift Transfer again but, when he saw Zero ... everything froze ... and it seemed that Issei and Xenovia saw it too ... what Zero was holding in his hands ... Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic ...

"Impossible ..." Xenovia muttered with wide eyes as she saw Zero raise the Excalibur Destruction and whirl around, reflecting upward a sphere of concentrated destructive energy.

"Rias Gremory" Zero said slightly excitedly as Rias, Akeno and Asia arrived in the alley. "You have finally arrived"

"Buchou!" Issei couldn't suppress the smile on her lips. With her and Akeno, they could win!

"You are in Clan Gremory territory. With the power bestowed on me, I will eliminate you" Rias coldly raised her hand as the aura of destruction coated her palm.

"**Are you sure, Gremory?**" Zero pointed Excalibur Mimic at her, making her eyes widen when she saw the weapons. "**Unfortunately for you, you run out of time**-"

_**(End "Bleach OST - Invasion" and play "Bleach OST - Precipice of Defeat")**_

"Zero!" A male voice coming upwards interrupted the masked man while he and all the others present looked up. The Devils and Xenovia were shocked when they saw Kokabiel floating in the sky. "I see you got the Excaliburs"

"Fallen Angel Kokabiel!" Xenovia shouted when she saw him.

"**Kokabiel-sama**" Zero bowed his head slightly. "**It was too easy, it was enough for me to reveal **_**that**_** and they made my job easier**"

"Kuhuhuh, great news" Kokabiel chuckled slightly. "Then we can start, we also got the Shinenju"

While the Devils and Xenovia couldn't understand what is the "Shinenju", Zero started laughing like a madman. "**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I can finally do it!**" His tone wasn't sadistic or anything, it was a genuine laugh of pure joy. "**We're gonna to fight again…Kurosaki Ichigo!**" Using the Sonido, Zero disappeared from the alley.

"Wait Zero!" Rias shouted but did not have time as spears of light stuck beside everyone's feet. "Tch ..." Rias looked up as she saw Kokabiel smile arrogantly. "Fallen Angel Kokabiel, why are you doing all this? What are you aiming for? "

"Your headquarters are in the heart of Kuoh Academy, am I right?" Kokabiel replied as he began explaining his plan. "If I do something to you and your headquarters, won't Sirzechs be forced to intervene?"

"W-What ?!" Issei could not understand why he had to do such an action, yet Rias seemed to understand it.

"If you do that, won't the war between the Fallen Angels, Angels and the Devils break out in full force again ?!" Rias was shocked ... did Kokabiel really want to spark a new war between the supernatural races?

"Yes! But that _was_ my plan until I met Zero and he told me his plan-" Kokabiel smiled as he raised his hands slightly. "-Using the Excaliburs to open the doors to a whole new world!"

"What?!" Almost all of them shouted in unison as they heard Kokabiel speak.

"Do you think the Hollows suddenly appeared while the Stray Devils disappeared instead? And mysteriously only Kurosaki Ichigo and Senna Amagi can eliminate the Hollows? Kurosaki Ichigo, Senna Amagi, Zero and the Hollows are beings who do not come from this world, but from another! Imagine the Fallen Angels taking over every world, not even Sirzechs and Michael could stop me! Ahahahah! " Kokabiel laughed as he closed his hands into fists.

"Ichigo, Senna and the Hollows ... are they from another world?" Almost everyone murmured except Issei, since the latter had known about it for some time thanks to Ichigo.

"And now, thanks to the Excaliburs, to the Shinenju and above all to your energy now absorbed by the Kuoh Academy, I will break the boundaries of the worlds! I couldn't ask for a better battlefield! " Kokabiel pointed to Rias Gremory. "It's time for war, Sirzechs Lucifer's little sister, Rias Gremory!" And having said that, Kokabiel flew away.

A silence pervaded the area as everyone continued to process all the information received. "And now, Buchou?" Issei asked watching Rias, with the latter clenching her fists.

"Kokabiel wants to destroy other worlds, we can't afford to do that!" Approaching Xenovia who left Irina in Asia's care, Rias offered her a hand. "But we need your help, Xenovia"

* * *

_**Back to Kaito and Ichigo ...**_

"We must hurry! You can still feel Senna, right?" Kaito asked as he ran with Ichigo, heading towards Senna's current location.

"Yup!" The Shinigami-Daigo replied, still feeling Senna's Reiatsu. "Her Rei-I mean, the…" feeling" is slightly faint, but I can still feel it. They are at the Kuoh Academy!"

"Kuoh Academy? Shit, what the hell do they get from attacking ours headquarters?! Anyway, what the heck happened to get us into this situation?! " Panting slightly, Kaito still continued to run following Ichigo while the latter began to tell.

"Well…"

* * *

_**Shortly before, with Ichigo and Senna ...**_

"Can you explain to me why you suddenly dragged me with you?" Ichigo asked as he followed Senna down the corridor, watching her try in vain to open some doors in the corridor.

"A girl can't be alone in a creepy place like this" She replied as she sighed for yet another closed door.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he had a slight smile on his face. "Other closed doors?"

"_Sigh_, yes ..." Senna sighed slightly as she moved away from yet another closed door. "We took the wrong corridor maybe ..."

Ichigo, trying to see if Senna was right, walked over to a nearby door and turned the handle, opening it. "Nah," he said simply as he saw Senna dash into the room with the Shunpo. Smiling slightly, Ichigo entered the room.

The room was very large, full of tables, notes, materials and tools, giving the impression that this room was a kind of laboratory.

"A laboratory ...?" Ichigo looked around as he casually walked around the room, trying to read the notes all written in Latin unfortunately. "What have they studied here?"

"I don't know buuut-" Senna walked over to Ichigo while holding something in her hand. "-I found this!" She said as she handed the object to Ichigo who, when she saw it, her eyes widened. "Ichigo ...?" Senna, confused, observed the object: a small, bluish-purple orb enclosed inside in a transparent sphere.

"No ... it's impossible ... it can't exist! There cannot be a _**Hogyoku**_ here! " Ichigo shook his head several times, refusing the existence of what Senna held in her hands. It must have been destroyed or sealed by Urahara Kisuke after the Aizen rebellion.

"Hogyoku ...?" Senna tilted her head slightly to the side, confused. Looking at the object in her hands, it seemed to her like a simple orb, she didn't even feel anything coming from the Orb. "No Reiatsu ... this sphere has no Reiatsu"

"Huh?" Ichigo calmed down and, trying to feel the Reiatsu, was surprised. "You're right, he doesn't own Reiatsu. Then it means- "

"-It's a fake" A male voice answered them at the entrance to the laboratory.

"?!" The two Shinigami turned towards the entrance and, before they could unleash their Zanpakutos, spears of light were summoned ...

* * *

_**End flashback ...**_

"And so they then kidnapped Senna" Kaito murmured as Ichigo finished the story.

"Yeah ..." Ichigo clenched a fist as he continued running with Kaito until the two reached the already wide open gates of Kuoh Academy, allowing them to see Kokabiel sitting on a throne placed on a magic circle in the air, Vampa in the center of the courtyard, with a golden magic circle under his feet and finally Senna, unconscious, stuck on a kind of golden cross while the Excalibur Rapidity, Nightmare, Destruction and Transparency revolved around her, glowing every two seconds.

"Senna!" Kaito and Ichigo shouted while the latter, taking advantage of the Shunpo, tried to go straight towards her. Unfortunately, however, when a katana was about to hit him, Ichigo drew Zangetsu and parried the blow, even if this made him back off. "Y-You!"

In front of Ichigo was Zero, who wielded the Excalibur Mimic in his right hand. "**How long, Ichigo! We can finally kill each other! Gyahahahah!**"

"Zero!" Ichigo shouted the name of his opponent, now a rival / nemesis at this point. "What the hell are you going to do with Senna?!"

"**Isn't it obvious, Ichigo?!**" Zero raised his left hand melodramatically. "**Senna Amagi is the Shinenju and I will use it to open the door!**"

"Wait, you mean-" Ichigo's eyes widened when he understood Zero's plan. "-No, Zero! Do not do it!" While the two were talking, the rest of the ORC, without Asia for now, arrived at the gates of the Kuoh Academy along with Xenovia, just in time to hear Zero speak ...

"**Now come, Shinenju! Unlock the door for the Soul Society!**"

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

**_[Sakura Biyori] (Bleach ED10)_**

**_By Mai Hoshimura_**

**_*Instrumental*_**

_(The screen is black until cherry blossoms begin to flutter until Ichigo appears in the middle of them)_

**_Juuroku de kimi to ai_**

**_Hyakunen no koi wo shite ne_**

**_Hirahira to mai ochiru_**

**_Sakura no hanabira no shita de_**

_(With the same effect as in the original ending, Ichigo becomes transparent and images appear on it: all his friends and relatives in his original world)_

**_Aitakute kakunekuta hi no_**

**_ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya_**

_(The scene changes as other cherry blossoms flutter, making Ichigo disappear: Senna, in her Shinigami outfit, finds herself sitting under a tree, observing Kuoh Town with a happy but at the same time slightly melancholy gaze)_

**_Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa_**

**_Iwa no kawaranu mama_**

_(The scene changes: ORC members are all seated together in a simple classroom, intent on observing something outside the window)_

**_Kimi to boku to sakura biyori_**

**_Kaze ni yurete mai modoru_**

_(The cherry petals, this time purple, fluttered again, changing the scene: Ichigo, with Tensa Zangetsu active and with the sword resting on his shoulder, observes the cloudy sky from a hill)_

**_Mada miru mirai wo mune ni daite_**

**_Miageta saki wa momoiro no sora_**

_(The cherry petals, normal again now, change the scene one last time: Ichigo is on the same hill but, this time not only is he in his casual clothes, but the sky is clear. As he watches the sky, Ichigo is turns and notices that he is being joined by Senna and the ORC members. Ichigo smiles and then joins them as petals fell to the ground, forming the symbol on the Shinigami-Daigo Badge ...)_

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, by now we have reached the climax of this story arc and, OH BOY, get ready for certain scenes. _**

**_Will Ichigo and Senna fully regain their memories of the events of Memories of Nobody? You will find out in the next chapter! And noooow ... the preview!_**

* * *

_In the next chapter ..._

_Zero: Come, Ichigo! Fight me with all your power!_

_Ichigo: I will save Senna, no matter the cost! AAAAAH! BAN-KAI!_

_Kokabiel: Let's see if you can entertain me. What, Cerberus!_

_Xenovia: I will avenge Irina's honor! Durandal!_

_Rias: Akeno, let's do this!_

_Yuuto: Sword birth: Balance Breaker! Sword of the Betrayer!_

_Kaito: Ichigo ... why are you wearing ... that mask?_

_Senna: Ichigo!_

_Issei: Ichigo, Senna! GIFT TRANSFER!_

_Ichigo & Senna: TAKE THIS KOKABIEL!_

_Kokabiel: Vanishing Dragon ..._

_Ichigo & ?: Y-YOOOOOU?!_

_In the next chapter of Bleach DxD: "Goodbye Kokabiel! This is our power!", Will be released on November, 2020!_

_"Ichigo ... I finally remember everything!"_


	13. Update and Merry Christmas

**_Hi-Dilly-Doh guys! I'm DevilsZack00 and I'm here with aaaaaaanother... update for Bleach DxD ... yep, sorry guys, but no chapter again this month, I'm sorry but it happened ... a few things, let's say. Between reviews, PM and other things, I decided to write this ... update / announcement / what do you want to call it? Anyway, start now:_**

* * *

**_1- I lost ALL the docs of Bleach and Blazblue when there was the hacker assault towards Google a few days ago... and the chapter was ready to come out, but now I have to rewrite it, but I don't have time for this month due to FFXV JiR, so the Chapter 13 of Bleach DxD will be released in January 2021. Sorry to those who love this story, but you'll have to wait. About people who hate this story instead-_**

* * *

**_2- For those who hate continue to complain about the fact "Opening / Ending": You introduced me to the synonym for hell, I admit it but I, a damned stubborn (I will always admit it), I decided to do something that can make everyone happy: That is, I will keep the openings and the endings BUT I will only put them at the first chapter of each new story arc / change opening. For example: Will chapter 15/16 mark the beginning of the new story arc? Bum, I put the opening and the ending only in that chapter, while from Chapter 16/17 until the next narrative arc or opening / ending change I will no longer put the op / ending. Soo no Op/Ending for chapter 13, ok?_**

* * *

**_3- For those who continue to complain above all about the grammatical errors of the first 5/6 chapters: How many fucking times I'll have to write that I am a DAMN Italian who uses GOOGLE TRANSLATOR to translate the chapters? Just to know huh, since Google Translate sucks, and a lot. I understand that they are not nice to read but I don't have time yet to do a "remake" operation on the chapters to correct them, I'm sorry. Therefore, in January I will post a summary of all chapters up to the Kokabiel Arc, so you don't have to read the first 6 chapters for now until I correct those chapters._**

* * *

**_4- People who complain about Kaito: This is something I can't do anything about. Actually the story of this fanfic had to be VERY different from how I am writing it at the end, to the point that an OC like Kaito didn't even appear ... BUT my best buddy, with whom I have been roleplaying for years, had started joking saying "Ichigo versus Kaito? Or are Kaito and Ichigo friends?" So, Kaito is his favorite OC as well as my friend's alter-ego (From now on I'll call him by his nickname: Player). I jokingly said "But what if we make Kaito appear as a member of the ORC?" ... needless to say that Player accepted, and now Kaito was not only implemented, but I even changed the story, becoming what it is now._**

* * *

**_5- People who complain about the personality of the characters or about the inconsistencies with the anime of DxD: First of all for the personality factor of the characters I'm sorry, unfortunately I write to them according to my personal vision (Bleach) and the manga (DxD) but from the next chapter / story arc I will try to correct this part. Regarding the anime factor: I haven't seen the DxD anime and I'm not using that as material for the chapters. I use the Manga Version for the DxD canon since with this I can avoid making my parents think that instead of writing I'm watching a goddamn p**n._**

* * *

**_6- How long will the story last ?: So, if you read my profile, then you know that I have two sequels in mind for this story. Instead this story? Well, I can say that, after Kokabiel, there are only 2 narrative arcs missing before reaching the middle of the story, which will also mark the end of the DxD manga phase, or Loki ... yes, no Kyoto for THIS story, for the sequels ... who knows. The second part of the story will instead be a mega story arc created by me and this time based on the Bleach side, stay tuned for that!_**

* * *

**_7- Grammar: Oooooh, THIS is something I always wanted to explain. Do you know why most grammar errors are "He / his" / "She / Her"? Because the Italian grammar is DIFFERENT from the English one. The differences between the English language and the Italian language are things like the implied subject (I don't know if the English language has it too), or the "articles" factor._**

**_If the English language has "The" as the only article, in Italy we have "" Il-La-Lo-L'-Gli-Le-I-One-One-One "and so on. In reality there are other differences but this it should make it clear that when I write the chapters in Italian, they are grammatically correct. It is that when I translate it into English with the translator, trouble happens. Now at least I try to correct everything manually before posting the chapters, but it's still not enough. I hope you understand all of this._**

* * *

**_8- Reviews: ... Welp, I say it now. I don't think I'll be replying to the reviews in the next chapters, I mean_ There are a lot of them, most of them are from Haters or people who don't read the AN at the beginning of the chapters and so on, so I will read them but I won't reply to them. Sorry._**

* * *

**_9- For those who love this story: Guys, thanks for your support. You make me happy. This story is special for me being my first fanfic, and it marked the beginning of a path for me ... I hope this path will take me where I want to go, but for now, you will have to put up with me for a while: 3_**

* * *

**_Okay, I think I'm finally done saying what I needed to say. Uff, guys, you don't know how liberating it was to write all this! Those were things that I had to tell you since November but I thought well about everything I had to cover for these topics. Anyway, I gave the sermon of the month and now I can as well say ... It's a very important thing ... Guys ... I ... I ... I ..._**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_I would have in mind a mega speech for this, but I'll write it in a second update or on my bio. I feel better now, so I think I can get back to writing chapters. Hello guys, see you later this month for FFXV and next month for Bleach, Blazblue and KH! _**

**_See ya!_**


End file.
